A Marriage Full of Surprises
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape find themselves married to each other to avoid becoming famous breeding stock under the new Marriage Law. Their marriage goes better than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger starred at the man standing in her parents doorway. Professor Albus Dumbledore was chatting casually with her parents in her front hallway.

"Headmaster," Hermione said surprised as she walked down the stairs and toward him.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he said nicely. "How is your summer going?"

"Fine, Headmaster," she said as she joined her parents. "And I take it the repairs at Hogwarts are coming along?"

"Slowly, but we should be up and running fine for the new term," the Headmaster smiled at her. "For you to finish your studies."

"I look forward to it Headmaster," she smiled at him.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if I might borrow you for a few hours this afternoon, there's something regarding the upcoming school year that I would like to discuss with you."

Hermione smiled at him. She just knew this meant she was going to be appointed Head Girl.

"Of course, Headmaster," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he nodded for her to follow him. "Nice seeing you again Drs Granger."

"Have an excellent year Headmaster, and we'll see you for dinner Hermione," her mother said.

Hermione followed the Headmaster out and around the side of her house, disapparating with him right into his office.

"Well that's quite convenient," she smiled up at him as she took in her surroundings.

"Being Headmaster has its privileges," he joked. "Have a seat Miss Granger."

Hermione took a chair and waited for him to begin speaking.

"Have you been keeping up on your wizarding news this summer?" He asked.

"I get the Daily Prophet," she admitted.

"So, you know about the marriage law that some members of the Wizangamit are proposing?"

"Yes, but that'll never pass," Hermione laughed. "It's just a bunch of..."

She stopped speaking when she saw a look pass over Dumbledore's face.

"Sir?"

"It is going to pass," he said softly. "Against all my protestations and those of other members."

"Ex...excuse me, sir?" She asked, surprised.

"Some members are very...robust in their call to duty," he said with a sigh. "It's the wizarding world's marital version of conscription. Everyone has to do their part and other such nonsense."

"So...so they are going to force people to marry against their will?" She asked stunned. "It's preposterous!"

"I'm afraid so," he said as he took a piece of parchment off his desk and examined it. "Which is why I have brought you here today."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, still shocked.

"The law will be passed at the end of September making you one of the first Hogwarts students subject to the law," he said. "You and two others; Josiah Bates, and Clarice Mumford."

"Have you met with them already?" She asked.

"Later this afternoon, but I wanted to meet with you first."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, I have an opportunity for you that I am not going to present to the others. Please hear me out before you make a decision."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"When this law is passed I have it on good authority that you are going to be a sought after witch. Because of your close association with Harry, your talent during the final battle, and your intelligence you are quite the catch."

Hermione became indignant. How dare she be vied for like cattle!

"Unfortunately, it's for all the wrong reasons in most cases," Dumbledore explained. "You see, you are a prize to be won my dear, and neither you nor I want that to happen to you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Noble houses will want you to restore their good name, Pureblood families will want you to change the public's perception of them, and some families will just want the publicity that comes along with you."

Hermione was mortified.

"You are nothing more than a 'thing' to them Hermione, something that is of great use in the post-Voldemort world. Under the law, you are subject to your husband's rules and demands. Your education could be cut short, the number of children you have could be...indeterminate. All of these ridiculous rules and regulations meant to save the wizarding community are going to be its downfall and no one seems to be seeing it." Dumbledore said as he banged his fist.

"And so?" Hermione asked.

"Neither Harry nor Ronald is old enough to marry under the law, the other Weasley brothers are..."

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"I thought so," Dumbledore smiled at her. "You need to marry someone older, who is also subject to the law but can be trusted to allow you to continue your education and keep you childless for as long as possible."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Dumbledore was not proposing she take off for distant lands, or polyjuice herself into a new person, he was proposing she actually marry someone.

"Sir, aren't wizarding marriages for life?" She asked.

"The new wizarding law makes allowances for divorces after a decade," he said with a grimace. "With any luck Miss Granger the law will be repealed within months or a year and it won't get that far."

"So you are thinking marriage is my only alternative?" She asked, stumbling over the words.

"It's either that or give up your wand and..."

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't think so," he said as he smiled at her.

"I also don't wish to be married to a stranger and pregnant before my time," she emphasized. "It's like legal enslavement."

"I propose you marry someone else who is in the same circumstance as you. A man who is being salivated over by a female set with the same ulterior motives as the males who are vying for you. A man who will receive a list of interested witches that he must choose from, just as you must choose from your list of wizards. In short Miss Granger, by marrying each other you can save each other from a horrible circumstance."

"Who is this?" She asked, sure already that he was the best option.

"The most famous spy in the wizarding world, Severus Snape," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Pro...Professor Snape, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, when it was revealed the lengths he went to for information and to protect Harry...well, there was more than one woman's heart that was a flutter," Dumbledore explained.

"I...I have seen the many editorial comments and the...the expose written about him," Hermione explained.

"Then you know that the wizarding world has come to embrace him as quite the hero and, as such, worthy breeding stock."

Hermione nodded, her head spinning.

"In short, I think this law will be repealed within months, a year at most, then, the two of you can get on with your lives free of any burdens. Severus can stay single, if he wishes, and you can marry someone you love. It's the best circumstance for you both under this law."

"But we would have to marry and...and live together, under the rules and regulations of the law," Hermione stammered, not sure how to bring up the topic of sex.

"Yes, you would have to copulate once a week to meet the standards set forth in the law but I'm sure between yourself and Severus you can find a way to stay without child until the law is repealed."

Hermione swallowed hard. She'd not only have to marry Snape but she'd have to sleep with him.

"As I said before, I know it's not ideal for either of you, but seeing as you both must marry, at least this way there is a better outcome," Dumbledore said as he held out a piece of parchment to her. "If you are in agreement you and Severus need to sign this application for marriage. It's charmed that the second the marriage law comes into existence it will be filed with the Ministry."

"He hasn't signed yet?" She asked as she looked at the document.

"No, he wanted to speak with you first," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "He's waiting for you in his quarters to talk."

Hermione blinked several times. The law was going into effect. She would be forced to marry someone. That man could pull her from school, knock her up immediately and she'd be barefoot and pregnant the rest of her life.

Snape was twenty years her senior.

Any of her other choices could be as old or older.

Snape was a bitter, cynical man.

Any of her other choices could be as well; they could be worse.

Snape was a hero and he head protected Harry and help defeat Voldemort.

Her other choices could be brave men too.

Suddenly a phrase jumped into Hermione's mind "Better the devil you know..."

"I'd like to speak with him sir," Hermione said as she rose from her seat.

"Excellent, my dear," Dumbledore said as he stood with her and handed her the parchment. "Take this with you, just in case."

Hermione took the parchment from him and stepped toward his fireplace. Grasping some floo powder she said "Professor Snape's rooms" and stepped into the fames disappearing from the Headmaster's office.

She re-appeared in the dungeons and as her eyes focused she took in the sight of Professor Snape sitting on a couch closing a book he had been reading.

"I see you are done with the Headmaster Miss Granger," he said as he crossed his one leg over the other and dangled the book from his hand over his knee.

"Yes, and I'd like to talk with you about his proposal, sir," she said as she dusted off her t-shirt and khakis.

"By all means, have a seat," he gestured to a nearby chair.

Hermione sat in it and looked at him. He was not wearing his robes but rather, a pair of black casual pants and a crisp collared light blue shirt. She had never seen him in anything but black and was slightly taken aback.

"Dumbledore explained that we both might have something to gain if we married under this new law," Hermione started to explain, deciding to jump right in.

"Yes," Severus merely answered. "He thinks he's got this all figured out."

"You are not in agreement, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe it will be repealed as soon as he thinks," Severus explained frankly. "He puts too much faith in the idiots who are voting this law into place to start."

"You think it will be longer than a year?" She asked, surprised.

"I think it might be up to five," he said without hesitation; watching her reaction.

"Five?!" She asked, shocked.

"Each couple has two years to produce their first offspring, not difficult for most people and most marriages will be relatively happy or at least content until then. But once a child is involved, the entire dynamic changes. More demands are placed on the couple and they don't have love to fall back on when things get rough. Add to that the pressure to produce a second child before five years, and things start to fall apart. Pocketbooks get tight, nerves get frayed, and personal time is lost. There will be protests, riots, court cases, and, eventually, the law will be overturned."

"You've thought a lot about this," she said, still in shock.

"I have," he said as he re-crossed his legs and put his book down on the couch.

"So, you believe we'd need to be married for not one year but possibly five years. Producing one or possibly two children together in that time period."

"Yes," he said as he leaned back into the couch. "Not such an easy decision is it now, Miss Granger?"

She sat silent for several minutes. These would be the circumstances she would find herself in any marriage. But the babies would probably come sooner and her education denied.

"I could finish my schooling?" She asked. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"And university or an apprenticeship if you wish. I have no desire to deny you what is the best part of your nature."

"We'd live here and I could see my friends and do as I wish?" She asked.

"Relatively speaking," he said as he studied her. "I am not a self-obsessed monster Miss Granger, but as a member of the faculty, there would be a certain level of decorum expected from my wife."

"And how would we...what I mean to say is..." Hermione stumbled over her words. "Do you have a plan in place for avoiding children as long as possible?"

Secretly she hoped he had found a way around the weekly copulation clause.

"Contraceptives are forbidden and would land us in trouble, as would circumventing the copulation clause which is magically monitored," he explained. "We would use the tried and true moon cycle birth control method which, although not 100% effective, with close monitoring, is our best chance. I think we could, with each other's help, manage to avoid pregnancy until the end of the second year."

"And would you have any other concerns or stipulations for this marriage?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione could tell he was not looking forward to what he was about to say.

"You know I came from an...unhappy home," he said as he looked at her and monitored her reaction. "I had no expectation of ever becoming a father but, with this new law in place, it seems to be my new life course."

"Yes," she said softly. "I had not expected to have a child for another ten or more years."

"Inevitably, Miss Granger, we would be producing at least one child in the next two years regardless of our original plans and...and I would like him or her to grow up thinking that their parents at least liked each other."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised by this concern.

"Make no mistakes, we do not love each other, nor may we ever come to," he said as he leaned forward and looked at her. "I would just like us to be friends and, and whatever the outcome, be it long term marriage, or divorce, or dissolution, we stay friends for the sake of our child."

She looked at him, still surprised by his heart-felt request. If he was to have a child, he obviously didn't want the mistakes of his parents repeated.

"I can agree to that," she said firmly. "If there is to be a child, I would want the same thing. My parents married for love...but it was nice to grow up in a relatively happy home"

He nodded.

"That is my only other concern," he said as he grasped his hands together.

"Then we have a deal," she said as she stood and unrolled the parchment, placing it on his coffee table.

He got up and accio'd a quill into his hand. Before leaning down to sign he looked down at her. "We should probably spend some time together before the wedding. I know very little about you outside of school and the Order."

"I agree, Professor," she said with a nod. Again, surprised by his need to actually get to know her.

"Maybe start by calling me Severus," he said as he leaned down and swiftly signed the document with his scratchy twiggy signature. He then handed her the quill, their fingers briefly brushing.

"Thank you Severus," she smiled up at him as she turned to sign. As she looped her name across the document she added "and you should call me Hermione."

"I will," he said as she stood to face him. He conjured the parchment into a tight roll and handed it to her. "For Dumbledore before you go home."

"When should the wedding be?" She asked.

"I'll need you to send me your cycle dates," he said as he looked down at her. "We must seal our wedding vows with copulation on the day of the service. It would be wise to choose a date when you are least fertile."

"Good idea," she smiled nervously at him. "So, my...dates?"

"If you have more that this last month it would be ideal but I'll work with what you give me," he said as he continued to talk to her as if her period was a regular part of their conversation. "I think it best to marry as soon after the law is passed as possible."

"Why is that?" She asked, concerned.

"Less room for other witches and wizards to give their opinion in person or in print," he said matter-of-fact-like.

"True," she nodded. "I guess I will see you when school starts. We can arrange some time together then and...and I'll send you my cycle information."

"Thank you," he said kindly. "I can promise you Hermione that, although I may not be your ideal husband, I will strive to be a good one. And I do appreciate you keeping me from those mindless salivating witches."

Hermione looked at her dreaded potions master with wonder. He had been surprising her all afternoon. "And although I am sure I'm not your ideal wife, I'll do my very best to make this work. You have saved me from being barefoot, uneducated, and pregnant."

He laughed at her joke and clasped her shoulder gently. "Until school starts."

She smiled up at him. "Until then, Severus."

Hermione floo'd away from his rooms and, dropped off the parchment with Dumbledore before going home. She had to talk with her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?!" Harry and Ron yelled at her in unison while Ginny just sat stunned, starring at her.

"The marriage law is coming into place and I figure better the devil you know then..."

"Snape!" Ron interrupted. "Better anyone than him Mione!"

"Ron, you don't think I thought this through?" She asked. "Well, I did and logically he's the best choice."

"What's logical about marrying Snape?" Harry asked, confused.

"We're both in the same circumstance, being sought for our fame and not really ourselves. We both enter into this marriage as equals."

"He's ancient though!" Ron scoffed. "And you'd have to sleep with him."

"I can read the law's rules and regulations, you know," Hermione snapped. "I do know that Ronald."

"Mione are you sure?" Harry asked, obviously concerned.

"What about George?" Ron offered.

"He's dating Persephone, Ron and I'm sure he'd prefer to marry her rather than me," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, but we like you better than Persephone," Ron said with a shrug.

"Yes, well, I don't think George is going to marry who you want, rather than who he wants," Hermione explained.

"You've always defended Snape," Ginny said softly. "Have you had a thing for him?"

"No!" Hermione said with a start. "If Harry were eighteen I'd rather marry him."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "I'm one notch above Snape."

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said exasperated. "We're just friends but we'd be a better long term match if the circumstances were right under the law."

"True," Harry agreed.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You have Luna," Hermione explained. "And you love her, whether you'll admit it or not."

Ron just turned red and looked at his hands.

"What'll happen when Neville turns 18?" Ginny suddenly jumped up from her seat. "He's of age months before me and..."

"I'm sure the law will be repealed or exceptions will be made by then, Gin," Hermione reassured her.

"Shit, it better!" Ginny said as she got up to leave. "I've got to owl him."

"Mione, I just hope it's a short lived law," Ron said as he patted her shoulder. "Mom'll have a cow when she hears this. And Snape is going to get an earful from her!"

"Crap, can you...?" Hermione asked.

"I better get to her before Ginny does!" Ron said as he ran from the room.

"Are you really okay with this?" Harry asked.

"As...as much as I can be," Hermione said softly. "I mean I never thought I'd marry him, or have to sleep with him, or possibly have kids at such a young age...but it is the best possible choice."

"Mione," Harry said as he massaged her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, and if there's anything I can do..."

She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mione!" He said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce hug. "We'll still be around and just because you're married...well, we'll still be friends, okay?"

"Promise?" She asked. "I couldn't stand to lose you guys too."

"I promise," he said with a smile. "And I was being honest, if there is anything you need...just ask."

"Harry there is," she hesitated as she pulled back from him. "It's stupid I know and...you can tell me I'm daft, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled back at her. "What is it Mione?"

"I..."

"Severus Snape! They're playing a joke, aren't they?" Molly Weasley interrupted as she walked into the room.

"I'm afraid not," Harry said as he released Hermione from the hug. "You are now looking at the future Mrs. Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed, Hermione became more aware of her precarious situation as a witch about to be of marrying age. Owls started to arrive for her at her parents place from wizarding families around England introducing themselves to her. Men or all ages sent her pictures and genealogical histories. Their were subtle invitations to meet and discuss her future over coffee, and less-than-subtle demands that she meet with some families that could provide her with 'a future of great wealth and fame'.

What Hermione realized was that as this marriage law came closer and closer to a reality, Dumbledore's prediction had proven correct. Many wizards would be seeking her as a trophy wife. She was gladder than ever that she had already agreed to marry Snape. She incinerated the pile of letters and left for muggle London.

"I was surprised to hear from you," Hermione said as she walked toward a table in a muggle London coffee shop where Severus Snape was seated. It was two days before the start of the new school year.

"I had some business in Diagon Alley that needed attending before the school year began and I thought it might be an opportunity to meet," Severus explained as he stood and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," she said as she sat and dropped her bag on the floor at her feet.

A waitress approached and took her cappuccino order.

"What are you drinking?" She asked as she peered at the dark liquid in his cup.

"Turkish coffee," he said as he played with a napkin. "The house elves can't make it worth a damn."

She smiled at his joke.

"You brought your book?" She said as she tried to read the cover upside down.

"The Crying of Lot 49," he said as he pushed the book across the table toward her.

"A muggle book?" She asked surprised.

"I said fictional in the owl, so I adhered to the same standard." He said easily.

"Why this book?" Hermione asked as she turned it over in her hands.

"A character wears glasses filled with tears and sees the world through them," he said as the waitress brought her drink and placed it on the table before leaving. "There's something sad and haunting about looking at the world through your own tears."

She nodded her head and swallowed hard. He described it so perfectly, she desperately wanted to start reading.

"And, your choice?" He asked.

"Not nearly something as thought-provoking," she said as her face reddened. "I...I didn't actually choose it for literary quality..."

"Oh, sounds like a winner already," he teased. "You're not selling the book very well."

"It's just a book that brings me comfort to read, it's not meaningful in any broad way, but I find myself drawn to it and re-reading it at least once a year. I actually can't explain why."

"Well, then that makes it intriguing," he said as he watched her tentatively reach into her bag and draw out the book.

She handed it to him and he noticed her whole face had gone read.

"This is a very personal thing, sharing this book, isn't it?" He asked, interested.

"I guess it is," she said softly. "I hadn't really thought about it until now."

"Well, then I am honoured," he said as he looked at the title. "Circle of Friends."

"It takes place in Ireland in the 50's and it's about some friends and...well, it's mainly about sticking with your friends through thick and thin," Hermione explained.

"Interesting," he said as he looked at the back cover.

"Maybe," she said as she reached for the book. "I should just bring your something else when we are back at Hog..."

"No, I'd like to read this one," he said pulling the book back from her grasp.

"Professor, I..."

"Severus," he reminded her.

"Severus, I think I didn't really think this through and I'd like the opportunity to..."

"I'll be reading this one Hermione, thank you," he said as he placed the book on his lap.

She sighed in resignation and looked at him pointedly, hoping he may change his mind before she took a drink of her cappuccino.

"Fine," she said as she put her cup down.

They both sat quietly for a minute. He taking a drink of his coffee, and she playing with the tablecloth.

"We can get married as of the 2nd of October and it can be pushed to the 3rd or 4th if you wish for it to be on the weekend," he said, breaking the silence.

"The 3rd is a Friday?" She asked.

"Yes," he said as he shifted. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a daytime ceremony or..."

"Friday night would be nice," she said. "Possibly in the castle?"

"Traditional wizarding ceremonies are held outside," he said.

"I'm afraid wizarding marriages are something I still have to research. Outside at the castle?" She asked.

"Would that be acceptable to you and your mother? Or is there another location...?"

"I'll be planning the ceremony on my own," Hermione said. "My parents will be attending, hopefully, but not actively involved."

"They are not pleased I take it?" He asked, interested.

"Not particularly," she admitted. "It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with the Law and me refusing to leave the wizarding world."

"I see," he said. "They would rather you gave up your wand?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "They don't understand what I'd be giving up, and as such, think it should be an obvious decision."

"Would my talking to them...?"

"No," she quickly jumped in. "Professor McGonagall has already paid them a visit and they didn't budge. My parents will be there, but they won't be happy."

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully.

"So am I," she said sadly. "Hopefully they'll come around, if not before the wedding, then after."

"I'm sure they will," he said reassuringly. "As their only daughter, they don't have much choice."

She snickered at his comment and took another drink. "I guess you're right there."

"Do you need any help in the preparations?" He asked as he drained his drink.

"Um, are there people you want to attend?" She asked. "I'm assuming the staff and..."

"I don't necessarily want them there, but I assume they should be," he interrupted.

"Yes, they should be," she said before she drank the rest of her cappuccino.

"I have a cousin Philida, there's Draco and his mother, and a couple of other friends," he said. "I'll forward you the names for the owls."

"Thanks," she said.

"And who will be there for you?"

"Well, the Weasleys, some Gryffindors, my parents...I think that's about it."

"I'll inform the elves that there will be a dinner afterwards in the staff lounge?"

"There should only be 30-40 people, so that would do," she agreed.

"Any food preference?" He asked.

"Chicken? Everyone likes that."

"Agreed."

"I'll get the rings," he offered as if going through a mental list.

"I'll need to go to Hogsmeade and get some robes for..."

"I'll take you," he said interrupting her.

"Isn't it bad luck?" She asked, surprised.

"In the wizarding tradition, I'm supposed to help choose them," he said.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Am I to help you choose as well?"

"Yes," he said.

"So I assume we should go into Hogsmeade one weekend in September?"

"I'll make the appointment," he said.

"Madam Milkins?" She asked.

"No, Madam Tethers," he said. "I know her, she'll know exactly what we need."

"Okay," she said. "Are we forgetting anything?"

"Rings, clothes, location, guests, food, date..."

"Vows?" she asked. "Are they standard?"

"Yes," he said. "Dumbledore will perform the ceremony."

"How early should I send out the owls?" She asked.

"A week prior is all that's necessary," he explained. "Everyone can easily apparate in on that sort of notice."

"Are there any other traditions I should be aware of?" She asked.

"Wizarding ceremonies are essentially like the muggle ones I've attended," he explained. "You'll need an official witness, who must be a wizard or witch."

"Ginny?"

"Miss Weasley would be appropriate," Severus agreed. "I have asked Draco."

She nodded, knowing that it was the logical choice for him.

"After the ceremony the guests will eat with us, then after dinner, we will retire to my...our quarters to complete the bond. Wizards don't generally do honeymoons but if you wished, we could go somewhere for the weekend."

"No, that's fine," she said.

"I would have to be back to my classes by Monday, anyways," he said.

"True," she agreed. "And I'll have my courses."

"Speaking of which," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "NEWT Potions?"

"Of course," she said nodding her head.

"You don't see the obvious conflict of interest?" He pointed out.

"I expect you will treat me as you do any other student," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I will not sacrifice a NEWT because of wagging tongues."

"They will wag Hermione, be sure of that," he said assuredly. "Even if you were to score the top mark, I could not give you the Potions Medal."

"I...I realize that," she stammered.

"Just making sure you do," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "That award will be unavailable to you upon graduation regardless of grades. There would be complaints from students and parents."

"I know," she said resigned.

"And you cannot continue with these misadventures with your friends, no rule breaking," he explained.

"I assumed so much," she agreed. "The wife of the Potions Master cannot be expelled."

"Agreed," he said.

They sat silently for a minute.

"I know it doesn't seem fair Hermione but..."

"No, I understand, really," she said raising her hand to stop him.

"We should probably go," he said as he laid some money on the table to cover their bill. "I'm sure you have to get back to your parents and I need to return to the castle."

"Thank you for owling me," she said kindly as she stood and grabbed her bag.

"I just thought it was a good opportunity for us to discuss some things," he said as he walked her to the door.

"I'll see you in a couple of days then," she said as she stood before him outside on the busy sidewalk.

He shifted uncomfortably in front of her and she could see that he was considering kissing her but wasn't sure if it would be welcome. Hermione decided to end his internal battle and she rose to her toes, her heart pounding out of her chest, and kissed him tentatively on the lips. He, startled, barely returned it.

"Thank you for the coffee and the book Severus, I think I'll enjoy it," she said before she stepped back from him.

"And I yours," he said as he raised the book up in his hand.

Hermione turned and walked away from him. When she got to the end of the block she turned and he was no where to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

On the second weekend in September Hermione and Severus went into Hogsmeade for their new robes. Word had not got out about their forthcoming nuptials and Hermione suspected it would stay quiet until the invitations went out. Surprisingly, Draco had not told the Slytherins but Hermione suspected it involved some type of threat from Severus.

She and Severus had spent several evenings in his quarters discussing a wide range of topics from wizarding law, history, parental roles, and even the books they exchanged. She had quite liked his book and wasn't sure if he was lying when he said he enjoyed hers as well. He had seemed to focus on the plot regarding the family business rather than the friendship and romance. Regardless, they had gotten to know each other much better and each visit had ended with a kiss that became more and more comfortable with each passing night.

"I don't know Madam Tethers," Hermione noted as she walked through a side street in Hogsmeade holding onto his arm.

"She used to work from her home and only has set up shop in the last year," Severus explained. "She does very good work."

"I expect," Hermione smiled up at him. "You are a very exacting wizard."

He chuckled at her remark as he opened the shop door. "That I am."

"Right on time Severus," the woman behind a bolt of fabric smiled at him as they entered the shop. The woman had dark brown hair and was slightly taller then Hermione; she smiled broadly.

"Thank you for having us Madam Tethers," Severus greeted her with a bow.

"Always available to my best customers," she smiled back as she walked around the bolt and joined them. "This must be your bride?"

"Hermione Granger, may I introduce Greta Tethers," Severus said.

Hermione noticed that she had a beautifully curvy body and pretty hazel eyes. She was in her early forties, Hermione would guess, and looked slightly tired but happy.

"Nice to meet you Madam," Hermione smiled at her and offered her hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well. You are quite young Hermione, but I suppose it's that damn law?" She questioned.

"Hermione needs a set of robes for the ceremony," Severus interrupted as he cleared his throat.

"You have great colouring, my dear," Madam Tethers observed. "You could really wear any colour. Do you have a preference?"

"Oh, uh, I was thinking white?" Hermione asked.

"White? I guess," Madam Tethers said disappointed.

"What...what colour would you suggest?" Hermione asked, unsure. As confident as she usually was, she was very unsure of herself when it came to wizarding tradition. She had been reading up on wedding ceremonies but some of the traditions seemed outdated.

Madam Tethers smiled at her. "You would look lovely in a rich brown, but Severus' favourite colour is blue so that might be where we should start."

"She can wear whatever colour she prefers Greta, it shouldn't be about me," Severus said.

"But it is your wedding day too Severus and..."

"How about we try blue and if not...the brown," Hermione interjected.

"Very well," Madam Tethers said as she smiled at Severus.

Hermione looked between the two of them and sensed there was more history between them then Severus had let on.

"Take off all your undergarments and start with this," Madam Tethers said as she handed Hermione a dark blue dress.

"My undergarments?" Hermione asked unsure. She had read that in one book but had not assumed that it was the norm. There was also no explanation for the lack of under things.

"Yes, only your robes will be on you at the ceremony and to measure correctly I need..."

"I'm sorry...I don't wear undergarments? I didn't know that was still done."

Greta looked at her surprised and then realization dawned on her.

"You're muggle born?" Greta asked kindly.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Severus, you didn't tell her about the ceremony?" She asked him exasperated. "Of course you didn't."

"I felt it would be better explained by...you," he muttered.

"I have read a few things, but the lack of undergarments, well, it was never explained," Hermione offered.

"Hermione, brides and grooms only wear their new robes with nothing else underneath," Greta said.

"It's still done that way? No...?"

"No," Greta explained. "You also have bare feet. It has to do with communing with nature."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I remember the bare feet part and read up on the outdoor ceremony."

"The robes are made of a special material," Greta explained as she grabbed a nearby bolt. "It appears solid but after the vows, your husband can see through it."

"What?! It didn't say that in any of the books I..."

"Don't worry, you can see through his as well," Greta said as she eyed Severus standing in the corner and shook her head, obviously not pleased with his placing this duty on her. "It's meant to work as an enticement, a tease, before your seal your vows later that night."

"Because after the ceremony, and during dinner, the bride and groom are essentially looking at each others naked bodies?" Hermione clarified.

"With a thin, gauze-like material over top, yes," Madam Tethers said as she put the bolt of fabric back.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at Severus. "No wonder you left this out of our discussions."

He shrugged and pretended to be interested in a nearby stand of buttons. "I thought it might be best shared by another woman."

"And thank you for that," Greta scolded him.

"Thank you Madam Tethers," Hermione said. "I appreciate your candour. Otherwise it might have been quite the shock."

Greta laughed at her joke and smirked at Severus. "I like her Severus."

Severus nodded and looked at the dress made of light blue fabric Hermione was fingering.

"That colour would look lovely on you," he said softly.

"I'll try it," Hermione said as she lifted the dress off the rack.

"It has a good cut for you too," Madam Tethers agreed. "Try it on dear and we'll see what it looks like. I can adjust it in about 30 different ways but the colour is permanent and can't be changed."

Hermione tried on the dress and when she emerged from the fitting room she felt very exposed in her bra and underwear-less state.

"You'll get used to it," Madam Tethers explained gently as she eyed the garment.

Madam Tethers shortened the garment so it no longer dragged on the ground or puddled at Hermione's feet.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful not everyone can see through it," Hermione snickered.

"No, they'll just know, not see," Madam Tethers explained.

She used her wand to adjust the bust in to allow for Hermione's small chest.

"How will they know?" Hermione asked.

"Anyone raised in the wizarding world knows of this tradition but the muggleborns may not," Severus explained as Madam Tethers shortened the sleeves with her wand to stop at Hermione's elbows.

"So basically everyone but Harry will know we're seeing each other naked?" Hermione asked as her face reddened.

Madam Tethers played with the neckline and lowered it so it was respectful but enticing.

"I'm sure Mr Weasley will explain the tradition to him," Severus grinned at Hermione knowing this whole thing was making her incredibly uncomfortable.

Madam Tethers drew in the waist to better fit her and removed the bow at the back.

"You are quite liking this, aren't you?" Hermione teased Severus.

"Me? No, not at all," he smirked.

Madam Tethers adjusted some pleats to better flatter Hermione's flat stomach and stood back to admire her work. She shook her head, waved her wand and the sleeves puffed infinitesimally at the shoulder.

"Better," she nodded to herself as she eyed the woman before her. "Take a look my dear."

Hermione turned and looked in the mirror behind her. The dress was perfect and the colour flattering. Severus walked up behind her and looked at her image in the mirror.

"What do you think?" He asked from behind.

She looked at her image in the wedding robes and his standing behind her.

"It looks nice," she said, about the image and the dress.

"Do you want to try another or...?"

"No, this is it," Hermione nodded as she turned to face Severus.

"What do you think?" She asked Severus.

"You look quite beautiful in it," he said honestly.

"Thank you," she replied shyly as she looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded in kind. They broke the kiss when they both realized Madam Tethers was near and shifted her feet.

Hermione lowered her head shyly and Severus patted her hair.

"It seems as though the dress is doing what it should," Madam Tethers noted.

"That it is," Severus agreed.

"I take it you need robes too Severus?" Madam Tethers asked as she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I do," he said as he stepped away from Hermione and turned toward the racks.

"Are we going to veer away from the usual black?" Greta asked with disdain.

"Hermione?" He asked.

She looked at him surprised. He'd allow her to choose the colour of his robes? She decided to not startle the man too much or take advantage of this situation.

"Navy?" She asked.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, two shades of blue, light and dark, will look lovely in the pictures," Madam Tethers noted as she pulled a suit from a rack. "Less buttons too Severus-no complaints."

"Fine," he said resigned.

"A white linen shirt as well," Madam Tethers said as she pulled one off the rack.

"I was thinking all navy," Severus said as he pulled another.

"Just try the white," Greta said as she handed him the clothes. Hermione noticed her hand stroke his as she handed Severus the clothes and he pulled away as if burned. Madam Tethers seemed startled by his reaction and shook her head.

Severus retreated into the change room and Hermione shifted her feet.

"So you know Severus?" Hermione decided to ask.

"Uh, yes," Madam Tethers answered, sounding slightly off.

"Since childhood?" Hermione asked.

"No, just a few years," Madam Tethers explained.

"Oh."

"You're friends?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Madam Tethers answered without further explanation.

Just then, Severus emerged from the changing room.

"Hermione, don't you like the white as well?" Madam Tethers asked her as she approached Severus.

Hermione noticed that Severus did not seem pleased with the white.

Madam Tethers hemmed his pants with her wand.

"It's too pale against the dark blue," Hermione explained and she saw Severus' face light up in recognition.

"Thank you," Severus agreed. "It should be navy as well."

"No, I think grey," Hermione said as she handed him a shirt.

"Grey?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Severus took off the jacket, stripped off the white shirt and pulled on the grey one, fastening the buttons and then pulling the jacket back on.

He turned and looked in the mirror.

"This is exactly right, Hermione, thank you," Severus said as they all looked at his reflection.

"No problem," she smiled at his back.

Madam Tethers didn't say anything and merely continued to adjust his suit to fit Severus' slight form.

"There," Greta said as she stepped back to look at him. "How's it feel?"

"Perfect Greta," he smiled. "Thank you."

"You are going to make a striking couple," Madam Tethers said as they looked at their reflection in the mirror side by side in their new robes.

"I am happy with our choices," Hermione said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Are you?"

"Very," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Great work Hermione."

"Can we take them with us today?" Hermione asked Madam Tethers who seemed to have stepped away from them.

"Yes, of course," she said with a broken voice across the room.

"Thanks Greta," Severus said as he kissed the top of Hermione's head.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how are things going with you and Snape?" Harry asked as they walked outside toward Hagrid's hut one evening.

"Surprisingly well," Hermione smiled at him.

"What's that look?" Harry asked her.

"What look?" She said back.

"You look like you have a secret or something," Harry said as he stopped walking and looked at her.

"I...uh, it's nothing," Hermione said as her face reddened.

"Mione," Harry warned her as he bent to look at her down-turned face. "It's me, remember?"

"It's just...well, you probably don't..." Hermione started and then stopped.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. He wasn't giving up.

"I just wish I had a girlfriend," she said honestly as she looked at him. "And don't say Ginny because she would just call me daft and...and I'm not sure she could keep things private."

"Pretend I'm your girlfriend, Mione," he said as he touched her arm. "I'll do my best, ok?"

She shifted her feet and looked beyond him at the low hanging sun.

"Things are going surprisingly well with Severus," Hermione started. "We've had great conversations, he's been kind and rather thoughtful and...and when we kiss..."

"Agh," Harry groaned.

"See! I knew you couldn't..." Hermione started to yell.

"I'm sorry, Mione, really. It was just my gut reaction, I'll...I'll refrain next time, really," Harry pleaded with her as she started to walk away.

"You know Harry, this is a hard conversation to have, particularly with you!" She snapped at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, truly I am," he said as he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him for several moments.

"Hermione, I honestly want to help," he said softly.

She sighed heavily.

"I'm worried I'll be a disappointment in the bedroom," she said honestly. "When he kisses me, I, surprisingly, get all tingly inside and it feels...different."

"Different?"

"Very...arousing," Hermione said as her face went six shades of red.

"Oh," Harry said uncomfortably. "And you've never been...I mean, it's never felt like that with...with another bloke or..."

"No," she said honestly, slightly embarrassed by her admission to him. "Not that things have not been wonderful, but...but with him they feel...more adult. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but I'll go with it," Harry said truthfully.

"You mean to say you've felt the same arousal with every girl you've kissed, that it's never been different with each one or with..."

"It was the same every time," he interrupted. "Maybe men are more basic, or something."

"Hmm," Hermione said, thinking about that fact.

"Mione," Harry said as he draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her slightly closer. "I don't think you'll be a disappointment in bed. I think that if he's a nice to you as you say, that will continue into the bedroom."

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled at him.

"But I do think you should tell him how inexperienced you are," he said honestly. "You want this relationship to be one based on honestly and trust?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Then trust him with what we just told me," Harry said. "He's going to be your husband Mione and you need to tell him what you told me."

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks Harry."

"What are girlfriend for?" He smiled at her. "Now do you need any nail polish advice?"

She smiled at him and smacked him lightly on the arm. They walked arm-in-arm to Hagrid's hut laughing. Now, she just had to figure out a way to talk with Severus about this.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you, Severus," she said as she took the small gift from him.

They had decided to meet briefly after dinner on her birthday before she went out with some friends into Hogsmeade to celebrate.

"I hope you find it...useful," he said as he sat back down in a chair and invited her to sit as well.

She pulled back the ribbon and took off the lid. Before even opening it, she sensed it was some type of jewellery. But she had not expected the beautiful pearl necklace and matching bracelet inside. They were a set of lovely cultured pearls that just gleamed in the light.

"Oh, Severus!" She exclaimed as she picked them up. "They're gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you approve," she smiled at her.

"Approve? Who wouldn't?" she smiled at him as she picked them up and held them to her throat.

"Happy Birthday," he said back to her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. He returned the kiss easily. They were getting more and more comfortable with each other, physically.

"I thought you could wear them at our wedding?" He asked, almost shyly as their lips parted.

"They'll look beautiful with my new dress," Hermione smiled back at him. "They'll be perfect, Severus. Exactly what I need for my outfit."

He leaned back from her and smiled quietly.

"You better get going, you only turn eighteen once," he said.

"You should come," she said as she pulled at his long fingers. "Everyone would..."

"Be very uncomfortable if I were there," he finished for her.

"Severus, they will need to get used to..."

"They will, just not on your eighteenth birthday, my dear," he said as he, in turn, patted her hand. "Go out, have fun, and enjoy your birthday."

"I wish you'd reconsider," she said softly, honestly.

"Have a good time, Hermione" he said dismissively as he rose from his seat and she did the same.

He kissed her again briefly at his door and she left for the night. Part of him wanted to go with her, just to be part of her celebration, but another part of him wanted to hold off putting their relationship on display for others to see. There was something wonderful about the privacy of it all. Her good friends and his were the only ones who knew about them and he'd like to keep it that was as long as possible.

It wasn't until 1am, when he was woken up by a banging on the door to his rooms that he saw her again. He threw on his bathrobe and whipped open the door to find a drunken Hermione next to a pathetic looking Potter.

"Severus!" She said loudly as she leaned in and tried to kiss him on the lips.

She didn't notice when he pulled away and instead just rested her cheek against his chest. He looked at Potter for clarification.

"I'm sorry sir," Potter apologized. "She insisted on coming here and wouldn't listen when I tried to get her back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I see you were celebrating," Severus said as he tried to look down at Hermione leaning against him for support.

"I'm eighteen!" She cheered with a raised arm as she wavered against his frame.

"Sir, do you want me to...?" Harry asked.

"No Potter, I'll take it from here," Severus said as he reached around and held her up better when he felt her starting to slip.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, not sure what to do.

"Get into your room Potter, before you are caught after curfew," Severus said. "I assure you, she is in good hands."

"Thank you, sir," Harry nodded before leaving to go to bed.

Severus waited until Harry had left before he bent and slipped an arm under her legs and hoisted her up to carry her inside.

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Stop spinning us," Hermione said softly into his robe as he walked across his living room.

"There's no spinning, just in your head," he said as he walked into his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

"I'm sorry," she said as he loosened her collar at her neck and pulled the blanket up over her frame. He touched her forehead and looked down at her ashen face.

"Do you feel like you could be sick?" He asked as he kept a hand on her forehead.

"Not now," she said softly. "I'm so sorry Severus."

"I'll be right back," he said kindly. "I just need to get you a tonic."

He left her in his room and found the tonic he'd been after in his cupboard. It would quell her feelings of sickness and stop the world spinning around her.

"You need to drink this," he said as he helped her get into a seated position and uncorked the vial.

She swallowed a mouthful. "It tastes awful," she winced.

"It does, but I assure you it'll work," he said as he held the vial up to her mouth again. "Too much fire whisky?"

She swallowed the rest but scowled. Hermione nodded her head to answer his question.

"The only other cure is to sleep it off," he smiled at her as he helped her lay back down. "The combination of the tonic and sleep will assure you a pain-free morning."

"You're so good to me," she patted his knee as she snuggled into his bed.

"Just sleep Hermione," he said as he patted her hair. "I'll be here in case you need me."

Once she drifted off to sleep he got up and brought his wingback chair next to the bed. Severus settled into it and kept watch over her the rest of the night. He knew it was improper for her to be in his rooms but he wanted to save her the embarrassment of going to Poppy, and the danger of having her other drunken friends care for her. Severus was starting to have feelings for his bride-to-be and it made him very protective of her.

No, he didn't love her, not yet, but he acknowledged that it was possible. What he didn't know was if she could possibly love him. The last thing he needed was another Lily Potter situation in his life; pining away for a woman who just saw him as a friend was a mistake he was not going to make again. He fell asleep hunched in his chair watching over Hermione, wondering if he was making another grave error in his life.

When Hermione groaned in the morning and rolled over in the rather large bed she immediately noticed Severus uncomfortably asleep in a chair next to her. Her heart leapt and she found herself smiling despite her furry tongue and waxy eyes. He had taken care of her like a gentleman, not pawned her off to Madam Pomfey, or left her to fend for herself.

In truth, Hermione remembered little about arriving here, she just remembered that she had wanted desperately to see him when they returned to the castle. It seems as though Harry had acquiesced. Surprisingly, she felt fine. No headache or upset stomach. Severus must have given her a potion at some point in the night. Hermione hoped she hadn't been too much trouble, or that she hadn't embarrassed herself by vomiting on him.

She shifted and lowered her feet over the side of his bed and took in her surroundings. His bedroom was large and comfortable. He had a bank of wardrobes on one wall, large windows on the other, some dressers and a couple of chairs by the fire. None of the furniture matched, but all of it looked of the highest quality and, somehow, it all worked. His room had no real decorations in it, and the walls needed paintings. Other than that, it was quite nice.

She placed her feet on the floor and stood before the man hunched in the chair. He had a tender face when he slept, soft and relaxed. Almost boyish. The severity of his large nose and dark features seemed softened by the early morning light coming through the windows. Hermione looked, unabashedly, at the face of the man who would be her husband for the first time.

She had feelings for him. Despite their rather jaded past, she had come to feel more than respect for him. An honest friendship had formed and, Hermione sensed, that she could have stronger feelings for him, in time. She knew he would be reticent about making any moves or first steps, after Lily, so she would have to be the one to let him know.

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek to wake him. He stirred almost instantly and sat up straight in his chair.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled down at him.

He looked at her, confused for a moment and then remembered the previous night.

"How...how do you feel?" He asked as he pulled his bathrobe shut over his chest.

"Just a little groggy, thanks to you I suppose," she smiled at him as she whisked a long strand of black hair away from his eyes.

"I gave you a tonic to get rid of the affects of alcohol," he said as she ran her hand through his hair one time.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said honestly.

"You needed taking care of in the state you were in," he said as he rose from his chair. "How much did you drink?"

"Too much," she chuckled. "Harry or Luna might have a more accurate count."

"Well, you only turn 18 once," he said as he straightened his bathrobe. "You had fun?"

"I did," she smiled up at him. "But I still wish you'd come."

"Well, I did get to see you after all," he smiled down at her. "Just not in a very conscious state."

"I'm so sorry Severus, I hope I didn't embarrass myself or go sick on you," she said worried.

"You weren't awake long enough to," he smiled down at her. "Go get cleaned up in my washroom and I'll get us some breakfast. You need some food."

"Okay, thanks," she said as she walked away from him and towards a door that led to his washroom.

He took the opportunity to accio a pair of pants and shirt from his closet and dressed hastily before calling an elf and ordering some breakfast for them. She had made him nervous this morning, touching his hair and kissing him. Severus wasn't sure if it was gratitude or something else.

A few minutes later Hermione appeared looking fresher and more awake in her jeans and collared shirt.

"Severus, you've been so good about this," she started as she entered the room. "I'm really sorry I imposed on you last night. Is you back okay from sleeping upright?"

"I've slept in far worse states Hermione, don't worry about me," he said as he poured the coffee.

"Have you ever been that drunk?" She asked as she sat down and picked up her mug.

"Far worse," he said as he sat opposite to her. "Young men like to compete in pretty much everything they do. I have been in states far worse than you many times in my youth."

"And did someone take care of you?" She asked.

"Not often," he said honestly. "Most times I woke up feeling like I'd just been overrun by a hippogriff and smelling like one too."

"Well, thank you for sparing me from that," she smiled as she took a piece of toast and started to spread some jam.

"I wanted to keep you from that horrible state," he said as he started to eat a grapefruit.

"It's the first time I've ever been drunk," she said honestly.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not going to have to enrol you in the Hazel Jezzel program for alcoholics," he joked with her.

"No, I think I'm off the drink for quite some time," she chuckled.

"Good to hear," he said.

They ate silently for a while before Hermione broke the silence.

"You're a good man Severus Snape," she said with a smile.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"You are," she said again, more forcefully.

He looked at her for a minute in amazement.

"Thank you," he finally said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after her birthday the offers of marriage started to arrive in the Great Hall. Some were simple, others accompanied by flowers, and others were musical. Hermione had no idea who any of these people were and was shocked by the sheer number of offers. Some outright said in their letters that they were willing to give her money, large amounts of it, for her hand. Other letters were more subtle, implying many gifts if she accepted their proposal. Still others went into great detail about their family's honour, as if that should be enticement enough to marry a stranger.

Hermione showed them all to Severus and he commented on the wizards he knew in the pile. Apparently many of them were quite old and wealthy. She would make a good breeding mare for them. She was disgusted by these overt offers and he decided to distract her with a walk.

"It is a gorgeous day," Hermione said as she walked on Severus' arm down by the lake.

"Yes," he said as he eyed a bunch of students starring at them.

She followed his line of sight and smiled at him. "The gig is up Severus, there were a couple of gossips before, now the entire school will know."

"What gossips?" He asked.

"A couple of Ravenclaws saw you walking me back to Gryffindor tower one night after curfew," she explained.

"What were they doing out after curfew and how did I miss them?" He asked, startled.

"I'm not sure where they were but we passed them at one point and the remark going around was that we looked 'cozy'" she snickered. 'Honestly."

"We should have gone somewhere else for this walk," he said as another group of students passed by them and did a double take.

"I'm sending out the owls in a day, they'll all know soon enough," Hermione said as she looked up at the clear sky. "Besides all my friends know, as does Draco, and they haven't spilled the beans."

"Draco wouldn't if he valued his life," Severus said with a sneer.

Hermione snickered with him.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this awfully well. Marrying the old bat of the dungeons."

"I guess I'm getting used to the idea. And you're not an old bat," she patted his arm affectionately.

"Dumbledore's getting ready for the parents," Severus said as they rounded a corner down a quiet path. "I think Minerva has already prepared a form letter to be owled to any who complain."

"Well, at least they are on top of it," Hermione sighed. "I can't see it being too bad but, it's better to be prepared."

"Speaking of prepared," Severus said as he shifted uncomfortably next to her. "I have to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Uh, sure," she said sensing the question before it left his lips.

"I would like to know if you are a virgin Hermione," he said as he placed a hand up to stop her interruption. "It has no bearing on our marriage, or my opinion of you, but it may change the way we approach our wedding night."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Uh, I'm not."

"Fine, that makes things easier," he said as he helped her step over a large rock in the path.

"I assume you...?" She started.

"I am far from a virgin," he said with a chuckle.

"I would have been surprised if you were," she admitted.

They walked in silence for quite some time.

"Um, have there been many? Women that is?" She asked, nervously. "Not that you...not that you have to tell me or anything. I was just...you know, don't answer that."

"There were more in my younger days, then for a while none, then just one in recent years," he said candidly.

"Your younger days?" She asked.

"When I was your age, or rather just after graduation mainly," he said as they continued to walk. "Then around when I turned 30 there were a few years when there was no one."

"And the last few years...?"

"There was someone, casually," he said without detail.

"Greta Tethers?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her and slowly nodded.

"She's been your lover for years?" Hermione asked, not sure if she should be upset or not.

"She's not anymore," he said swiftly.

"When did it end?" She asked.

"A couple of days before we met in London," he said, not sure if she would be upset or not.

"Why are you not marrying her under the law?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Firstly, it doesn't apply to her. She has three children and witches with offspring are not subject to the law. Secondly she's already married and thirdly..."

"Wait, she's a married woman?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Technically, yes," he said.

"How technically?" Hermione asked.

"Her husband became a Death Eater about seven years ago. He died six years ago in a raid that went horribly wrong. And, as a Death Eater his death has gone unregistered. Voldemort got rid of his body so there was no evidence left. Technically he's a missing wizard."

"But you know he's dead. Does she?"

"I was the one who informed her," he said.

"Oh," Hermione nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I started to bring things to help her and the children, food, galleons, trinkets, toys and books," Severus explained.

"Do her children go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No, she home schools. The tuition is too high," Severus explained. "And we became friends for a while."

"And then you became romantically involved?"

"It wasn't really like that," Severus explained. "We both didn't have time for a relationship, and we liked each other well enough so..."

"So you got together to fuck?" She asked.

"Please don't use that language," he scowled at her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Her sister took the kids once every couple of weeks or so and we met then," he said without embarrassment. "It worked for both of us and kept things simple."

"So the only reason you are marrying me is because you can't marry her?" Hermione asked as she pulled away slightly.

"I wouldn't want to marry her," Severus stopped Hermione from continuing to walk. "It wasn't about romance. It was simply an arrangement we had, that worked for us both as two single adults. There were no feelings or promises."

"Sort of like our arrangement only there's a legally binding part to it?" Hermione asked.

"What? What are you getting at?"

"We don't love each other. We are marrying to help each other out of a bad circumstance. There are no feelings invol..."

Hermione was stopped by his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he explored her mouth. It was, by far, the most passionate kiss they had shared so far.

When he pulled away Hermione found herself breathless and wide-eyed.

"With you Hermione I am opening myself up to the possibilities," he said in a whisper as he leaned in close to her face. "I can't make any promises about feelings, but I am at least willing to explore that with you."

Hermione swallowed hard. He breathed heavily, wondering if he's just made a terrible error.

"You have no feelings for her? And you aren't secretly in love with her or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I am not," Severus said as he looked into her eyes. "I told her about our upcoming wedding and ended it before we met in London."

"How'd she take it? She seemed...nice, but a little off when we were there," Hermione said.

"I think she took it well, but it's been years Hermione, and I think she needs time to adjust," he said honestly. "I'm glad you met though."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's, above all else, a friend of mine, and I would like to continue to be her friend," Severus said candidly.

"Just friends?" Hermione asked. She knew the fidelity clause would prevent anything else, but she also didn't want to worry about any type of emotional entanglement.

"Just friends," he nodded.

"How old are her children?" Hermione asked.

"Dwight is 22 and he lives in Manchester. Melanie is 12 and she helps take care of her 9 year old brother Hans while Greta is a work." Severus explained.

"You like her children?" Hermione inquired.

"Melanie and Hans are nice, but Dwight was always...well, let's just say I met him when he was an angry sixteen year old who just lost his father."

"Enough said," Hermione nodded. "Are you quite involved with the family?"

"Not so much in the last few years, but just after her husband died me and a few other Death Eaters helped them out a lot," Severus explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.

"We took care of our own," Severus explained.

"Ah," she said.

"I send the kids gifts on their birthday and Christmas...books on occasion but I only usually see them once or twice a year, in the summer and at Christmas," he explained. "They are not a substitute family, just a friend whose children I send gifts to."

"I had a feeling there was something between the two of you," Hermione indicated.

"Well, now you know," he said as they continued to walk. "Do you want a list of the others?"

"Is there anyone else I would know or encounter regularly?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Madam Yan who works at Flourish and Blotts," he said. "But that was right after graduation."

"You have a thing for older women I think," Hermione smiled at him. "Greta and Madam Yan must both be five to ten years your senior."

"Yes, they are," he said with a smirk.

"Anyone else?" Hermione asked, suddenly quite taken aback by his past sexual history.

"A staff member but you must promise to not..."

"Who?!" Hermione asked, excited.

"You cannot tell anyone," he admonished her. "It was an short affair while she was an apprentice and I was in my first year teaching and it didn't last long. She's now married and we both chalk it up to youthful exuberance."

"Who?!" Hermione demanded. "I promise I won't even look sideways at her."

"Professor Vector," he said through the side of his mouth.

"No way!" she said slapping his arm.

"Hermione, you can't act any differently toward her, I'm trusting you with this," he said seriously.

"Severus, I promise," Hermione said as she raised a hand in the air. "I would never share these secrets."

"Thank you," he bowed his head.

They walked together quietly for some time.

"Am I to assume your history involves some students at this school?" He asked.

"My...my history?" She stammered.

"You said you are not a..." he looked at her confused.

"Oh, uh, yes, it's really only one student though," she said as her face reddened.

"And you have stopped this relationship?" He asked to clarify.

"I wouldn't say...it's not an ongoing sort of..."she mumbled. "There's no relationship nor was there ever..."

Severus stopped and turned to face her. An eyebrow went up asking the question without any words needed.

"It was just the one time, it's...it's not that I'm very experienced," she admitted shyly.

"You've only had sex once?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes," she admitted as her head dropped.

They stood in silence for a little bit as she shifted her feet. They she felt his hands take hold of her arms and she looked up at his face.

"Why just the one time?" He asked, a look of worry on his face.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione was this by choice?" He asked, the worry lines getting deeper on his brow.

She looked back at him confused.

"Did someone force himself on you?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "No, Severus, it wasn't like that. I...I actually approached him about it. I guess I just wanted to get it over with before we marri..."

"Wait, this is recent?" He asked, surprised.

"Just after we agreed to marry," Hermione admitted. "I hope that you..."

"And you did this why?" He asked.

"I didn't know much about you then and...and for all I knew we'd not be well matched that way and...and I wanted my first time to be special."

"And was it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was...it was quick," she said blushing. "Kind of awkward, and sort of embarrassing."

"And you are upset by what happened?" He asked.

"I guess I asked for it, so I should be happy with what I got? Part of me thinks that. Part of me is also happy it was with someone I loved and who also loved me."

"You're still in love with this man?" He asked, the worry lines coming back.

"Yes, but as a friend, it's not a romantic love but...it's love. He treated me well and I think we spent more time laughing than actually naked. It was good...in its own way."

"Mr Weasley?" Severus asked, even though he swore he wouldn't.

"No, Harry," Hermione said shyly.

Severus nodded.

"Are you angry that I...?"

"No, of course not. You are welcome to sow your oats until we..."

"It was in the beginning and since we have...well I guess these could be called dates...since then, I wouldn't ever. It would seem like betraying you."

"I appreciate the sentiment and I...I feel the same," he said as they resumed walking. "It was just the one last time with Greta, and that was before London."

"Okay," she said quietly as they walked on.

"How do you feel about the physical aspect to out relationship?" He asked before swallowing hard.

"I'm...I'm not sure," she said honestly. "I mean with Harry, well, it was just Harry. I know him like I know the back of my hand. But with you...well, besides a few snogs we don't have a physical type of relationship, yet. I imagine, to be perfectly honest, that it'll feel awkward and embarrassing."

"Agreed," he said. "Although I am not shy about sex, you are the youngest person and least experienced I have ever been involved with. Usually the woman I am with is as experienced as I."

"How do you think we should best approach...it?" Hermione asked.

He thought for a few moments before responding.

"Maybe we should go with the least awkward encounter to begin with and progress from there?"

"What's the least awkward?" She asked.

"Under the covers, almost fully clothed, in the dark, not facing each other," he said.

"How do we not face each other?" She asked, truly showing her lack of experience.

"Like this," he said as he placed himself behind her and pulled her body against his as he whispered in her ear. "I enter you from behind."

"Anal sex?!" Hermione gasped.

"No," he chuckled as he arched his hips towards hers. "It's all about the angle."

She felt his hand splayed across her stomach and his cock pressed into her buttocks and Hermione found herself trying to catch her breath.

"If you wear a long nightgown with no knickers you won't even have to get naked," he explained. "I can make it quick if you would prefer."

"I...I think so," she panted.

"Then that will work for the time being. You may not find it very satisfying but it'll fulfill the requirement," he said as he walked out from behind her. "If you would like things to change in the future you let me know and we'll amend this plan to make it more mutually satisfying."

"Mutually satisfying?" she asked.

"Potter didn't bring you to orgasm?" He asked with disdain.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"When we have sex, I could prolong it so you can..."

"No, let's stick with the plan for now," she interrupted him.

"Whatever you wish," he said with a slight bow.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe she's marrying Snape!" Lavender gasped as she held a wedding invitation in her hand.

"It has to do with the new marriage law, it's not like they've been secretly dating all these years," Padma said as she put down her own invite.

The owls had arrived that morning and the Great Hall had been abuzz since then. All of the staff members had received an owl, a handful of Gryffindors and a couple of Slytherins. Those who didn't know already, found out at breakfast as Severus Snape ate his eggs trying to avoid anyone's reaction. Hermione Granger was absent from breakfast that morning.

"Is this allowed?" Filius asked Dumbledore.

"I can assure you it is," Dumbledore said with a bite of his toast.

"And you were aware of this in advance?" Filius asked.

"I was the one who matched them," Dumbledore explained as Severus winced two people down the table. "I think they'll work out quite nicely."

"A teacher and a student?" Madam Hooch said surprised, obviously late to open her envelope.

"Congratulations Severus," Professor Vector offered with a smile.

"Thank you Septima," he nodded toward her with a slight smirk.

"Miss Granger is mature for her years," Minerva added.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. Her initial reaction to him taking her prized student as his young bride had been far from favourable. Either the tide had turned in his favour, or she was quite the actress.

"One week? And here at Hogwarts?" Madam Pomfey asked Severus as she nudged his elbow. "Will she continue and finish her year?"

"I have no intention of allowing her mind to waste away Poppy," he said a little sharply. "She will finish her year and apply to University for next year."

"How very modern of you Severus," Madam Pomfey noted. "But what will happen when the babies arrive?"

"Oh, a baby at Hogwarts!" Madam Hooch clapped her hands and said a little too loudly.

Suddenly the students who had heard her exclamation started to whisper at a deafening level.

"Oh, shit," Severus said under his breath as he watched the students share this bit of gossip with each other.

"Severus..." Minerva said in a warning tone as she too noticed the whispering.

"There isn't a baby, nor will there be, for quite some time!" Severus said loudly as he looked at Madam Hooch. He hoped the students heard it as well. The last thing they needed was a rumour that she was pregnant. He turned to see if the students heard.

The whispering died down momentarily and many eyes turned to look at Severus. Including those of his bride-to-be who had just walked into the Great Hall.

When he saw her, he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The students who were looking at him followed his sightline and spotted Hermione at the end of it. She paused for a moment and then continued to walk toward her spot at the Gryffindor table; seating herself next to Harry and taking a piece of toast from a platter.

Everyone around her was quiet and watching.

"I see you got our invitation," Hermione said as she gestured to the one being clutched in Lavender's hand. "Will you be able to come?"

"Of course Hermione," Lavender said. "Why haven't you said?"

"Oh, Severus and I wanted to keep it quiet until we had everything planned," she said as she took a bite of her toast. Harry smirked at the act she was putting on.

"You and Severus?" Seamus asked.

"Do you think I'm going to call him Professor for the rest of my life?" Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do we get to call him Severus too?" Seamus asked.

"I'd like to see you try," Ron said to him with a shit-eating grin.

Everyone laughed at his joke and immediately the table started to relax.

"Will there be dancing?" Padma asked.

"A little, after dinner," Hermione said. "It's a late ceremony, and then there's a dinner, so there might not be much time for dancing before it's quite late."

"You're not staying in his class are you?" Lavender asked.

"Of course I am," Hermione said. "I'm not willing to give up the NEWT. I can assure everyone there will be no preferential treatment."

"How can there not be?" Padma asked. "He'll be your husband."

"Is there really any doubt in your mind that the Professor will treat me any different than any other student? He's not that type of teacher. In fact, he'll probably be harder on me just to prove a point."

"Will you be able to finish the year?" Padma asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"There is a baby clause and Hooch just said that you were expecting..."

"Well, I'm not!" Hermione said. "We don't intend on having a child until absolutely necessary."

"So, two years," Lavender said.

"Um, yeah," Hermione said as she swallowed hard.

"So no uni?" Lavender asked.

"Of course I'll do uni, we'll just have to make some childcare arrangements when the time comes," Hermione explained.

"It sure complicates things though," Padma explained.

"All of you will be in the same situation soon," Hermione said. "I'm just the first."

"True," Lavender said sadly. "My mom wants me to marry her friend's son. I played with him as a child, but I haven't seen him in years."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"We're going to start owling each other and then we're meeting up at Christmas. As long as he's not too horrible, I guess I'll marry him."

"They just better let me wait for Luna," Ron said as he grabbed another sausage. "My dad said that they've already made some last minute alterations to the law before it goes in place on the 30th."

"What alterations?" Hermione asked.

"They aren't publishing them yet, so no one knows," Ron said.

"Do you need any help with the wedding?" Ginny asked. "I picked out my robe for the ceremony. It's yellow."

"That'll be great," Hermione smiled at her. "We're both wearing shades of blue and grey and I think Malfoy is in black."

"And the ceremony is after sunset?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we're thinking just after seven," Hermione said. "The moon will still be full and Professor McGonagall is going to charm some candles for the ceremony."

"It sounds romantic," Lavender said.

Hermione continued without comment. "Then we're going to have dinner in the Staff Lounge and possibly some dancing if there's time. I've arranged for the flowers and Severus has handled the food."

"You two seem to be managing quite well," Seamus noted.

Hermione looked toward Severus at the Head table. He was conversing with McGonagall. "Yes, we are."


	10. Chapter 10

That night at dinner the howlers started to arrive. Neither Hermione nor Severus had been prepared for the onslaught of hate mail she received.

The first one exploded just as she sat down.

"You little slut!" It yelled across the Great Hall. "How dare you worm your way into that man's heart..."

It was quickly joined by another one that exploded: "Of all the underhanded, nasty tricks to play..."

Then another : "Hermione Granger you are by far the worst match for one of the wizarding world's greatest heroes..."

Then another: "Hermione Granger, I am standing in the marriage law office as I write this, putting in a complaint about your forthcoming marriage to Severus Snape..."

Howler after howler opened into a cacophony of hatred towards the young witch. Until all at once it was silenced. Hermione turned around and saw her future husband, wand in hand, casting a muffalato spell around the lot of howlers. The howlers continued to chant inside the bubble as everyone watched, but no one could hear the words of hatred anymore.

Hermione stood up from her spot and walked quickly from the Great Hall, burying her face in her hands as she went. Severus, surprised by her reaction, looked around the Great Hall at all the young faces watching him. He set the howlers on incinerate as they finished inside the bubble and walked slowly out of the Great Hall after Hermione.

He found her in the library, crouched among a stack of books in the Magical Beasts section, crying.

"Hermione," Severus said as he sat down on the floor next to her.

She just continued to cry. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She cried into his robes.

"I'm sorry, I should have anticipated..."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said as she sniffled. "I didn't realize there are so many wretched women out there."

"Wait until the twisted ones start in on this," he said with disdain.

"Twisted?" She asked.

"Do you know how many pairs of knickers, handcuffs, and other alternative sexual lifestyle items I've been sent?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" she asked surprised.

"Some witches have very keen imaginations and I've been sent whole scenarios in the mail, some with pictures."

Her eyebrows raised up into her hairline. "Oh my god!"

"I'm afraid the howlers are just the start," he said softly as he patted her shoulder. "You still sure you want to do this?"

Hermione thought of how nice he had been with her, how open and caring their relationship had become. She thought of these crazy women that were throwing themselves at him. She thought about how nice it felt to sit here with his arm around her, how yummy he smelled, how good he kissed...

"I can handle this," she said assuredly. "I was just caught unawares. I'll be better next time."

"I'm going to have all your mail re-directed somewhere else in the castle," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "You can open it privately and I'll muffalato the howlers once opened so you don't have to hear that trash."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for this," he said softly.

"You didn't send the howlers Severus," she said as she leaned in close to his face. "We'll deal with it together, okay?"

He smiled at her and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Together."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of their wedding and Hermione was feeling nervous. She had Arithmancy and Transfiguration in the morning but had excused herself from her afternoon classes to prepare for the ceremony. She heard through the grapevine the Severus had also cancelled his last class of the day.

The Daily Prophet had tried to crash the gates earlier and had been restrained. They had printed several less than flattering articles about their union. Severus had been called a pedophile, a hero, and everything in between. Hermione had been called everything from a fame-seeking tart to an innocent child. They had weathered the bad press together and had actually bonded over the many scathing editorial letters and false first-hand reports given by 'close friends of the couple'. Not many people had nice things to say about their union. There were jealous witches that thought they would be a better match for Severus and opportunist wizards who felt Hermione was throwing away her life. They had been followed by press the last time they were in Hogsmeade to pick up their rings, and Severus had to apparate them away quickly when a couple of reporters became relentless. Despite the drama surrounding the rest of the wizarding world, the day had, so far been free of cameras and questions.

Her parents had arrived earlier in the afternoon surly and distant. They had talked with Hermione at length about leaving the wizarding world and at some point her father had left in search of Severus. Hermione had sent Severus her Patronus to warn him of this development. She hoped everything was going well, as her father had not returned in over an hour.

"Stop fiddling with it!" Hermione snapped at Ginny who was attempting to put her hair in a complicated bun.

"No need to get angry with me just because your parents are being arseholes," Ginny snapped back.

Hermione looked up at her friend. 'I'm sorry Gin."

"No problem," Ginny said as she smiled down at her friend. "I'd be a wreck too."

"Did Harry find my father yet?" Hermione asked.

"No word yet, love," Ginny answered just as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with her mother in tow.

"Your hair looks lovely dear," her mother complimented Hermione for the first time that day.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said, surprised.

"You're not going to back down are you?" Her mother asked.

"No, mum, I'm getting married today," Hermione said.

Her mother looked down at her daughter and burst into tears.

"Why don't we..." Molly Weasley said as she guided Hermione's mother from the room.

"Bloody hell," Ginny swore under her breath. "Maybe you shouldn't have told them."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Hermione agreed.

Just then she heard Harry's voice closely followed by her father's in the other room.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and rushed out to see them.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled after her and her wand continued to tie the pieces into an intricate bun.

"Dad?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"Hi love," her father greeted her back.

"Did he find Severus?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered as her father made his way to her, a slight shuffle in his walk.

"I spoke with Severus honey, and, well, he explained a lot of things to me..." her father spoke. She could smell the fire whisky on his breath.

"Is he drunk?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I think more like happy and not quite drunk," Harry responded.

Hermione turned and looked at her father.

"You spoke with him and?" She asked her dad.

"Bob? Have you been drinking?" Hermione's mother asked.

"A couple of glasses of some whisky, to calm the nerves, that's all," her father replied.

"Did you speak with him?" Jean Granger demanded.

"He's quite nice Jeanie," Bob Granger said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He didn't grow up in the wizarding world either so he understands our hesitation about this marriage."

"It's ridiculous is what it is! She's bloody eighteen Bob!" Jean shouted.

"Mom!" Hermione shouted at her.

Bob Granger left his wife and walked toward his daughter, placing both hands on her shoulders and squeezing them through her bathrobe. "I think I understand now sweetie. Severus, well, he explained what it would be like to give up this world, and well, I can see now why you need to do this."

"Thanks dad," she said with tears in her eyes.

"And if you had to marry someone...he seems like the kind of bloke that I'd choose for you. Well educated, interesting, thoughtful, and he seems to genuinely have your best interests at heart. He has weathered all the bad press with you, and even fought a man who wished to marry you instead. He seems like a good friend and partner for you."

"Thanks dad," Hermione said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bob, have you lost it too?!" Jean demanded. "He got you drunk and..."

"I'm not drunk Jeanie," he said as he turned to look at his wife. "I went there intending to beat the tar out of him and instead we sat and talked like adults over a drink. I think you should meet him too. You'd like him Jeanie."

"You've all gone mad!" Jean Granger shouted. "You're agreeing to this farce of a wedding as well?"

"Mother, it's not a bloody farce!" Hermione yelled. "I care quite a lot about him and I expect to be very happy. If you can't be happy for me, just don't come."

Jean Granger gasped as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs.

"Is that what you want?" She asked, angry.

"I want people at my wedding who love and support us, if you can't do that then don't come!" Hermione snapped at her mother.

"She doesn't mean that Jean," Molly explained quietly as the woman collapsed slightly against her.

"I do bloody mean it mum!" Hermione snapped. "I won't have you crying and opposing my wedding. Come if you can refrain, or stay away if you can't. I want to enjoy this and I've spent all bloody day trying to make you happy when it's my wedding day! Well, I won't do it for another minute!"

The room was silent. Hermione turned and marched from the room into her bedroom and slammed the door. She immediately burst into tears. Ten minutes later the door to her room opened and her mother walked in.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you sweetie and I don't want to ruin your day," Jean Granger said as she touched her daughter's hair. "But, I can't pretend to agree with this and I don't want to make you miserable. So I'm going home and your father is staying."

"Mum," Hermione squeaked.

"No, you're right. This day needs to be about you and as long as I'm here..." Jean said as she retracted her hand. "You do look beautiful darling, and I hope this...this marriage works out. I really do."

"Mum," Hermione cried.

"I'll see you later sweetie," Jean said as she turned to walk away. The door shut with a gentle click behind her.

Hermione started to cry anew. Harry and Ginny rushed into the room moments later. There was less than an hour until the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione stood in a hallway outside the garden where the ceremony would take place and looked at the best man.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" She snapped at Draco.

"Mione just...just give it a few more minutes," Harry said as he began to sweat.

"It'll all be clear soon," Draco said before he left her side and walked back towards Dumbledore.

"What's taking so long, where's Snape?" Ron asked as he walked into the hallway past Draco.

"That's what I'd like to know too!" Hermione snapped as she looked in on the guests who seemed to be curious about the groom and bride as well.

"So would I!" Ginny added.

"He'll be here any minute, I'm sure of it," Harry said without the confidence he had hoped to exude.

"Well, your dad is talking to Dumbledore and Draco now, so maybe it'll get all cleared up," Ron said as he gestured toward the altar.

Hermione leaned over and saw her father conversing with Dumbledore, Draco, and Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going in there to speak with Dumbl..." Hermione said as she started toward the door.

"No!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"You need to wait until the music," Ron explained.

"You need to make an entrance Mione," Harry added. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"I'll go find out," Ginny suggested. "You lot stay here."

Ginny walked to the altar and joined the group talking at the front, gesturing toward the back where Hermione, Harry and Ron stood looking on.

After a few minutes, Ginny turned and looked at Hermione and gave her a thumbs up. Neither Hermione, Harry or Ron knew what that meant.

Hermione motioned for her to come back and speak with them and Ginny merely brushed her off.

"What the hell is going on? Has he backed out?" Hermione asked, worried as she started to pace.

Just then Ginny came back to the group smiling at Hermione.

"That smile on your face better not be hiding bad news," Hermione said as she stopped in front of her friend. "Where's Severus?"

"He left the school grounds about a half hour ago and..."

"He's left? He doesn't want to marry? Has he gone into Hogsmeade? Was there another duel?" Hermione fired questions at her.

Severus had been challenged to several duels since their wedding was announced. One wizard had the gall to try and catch him off guard while he was in Hogsmeade one day. Severus had defeated him but not without an injury to his leg.

"No Mione, he's not backed out of the wedding and there isn't a duel." Ginny re-assured her.

"So why's he left?" Hermione asked as she looked out onto the crowd again. She saw Severus' Aunt Philida and his two distant cousins looking at their watches.

"Oi, if you'd shut up for a second I'd tell you!" Ginny snapped.

"Gin!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry, but if she'd just let me..." Ginny started.

Just then there was a loud 'pop' just behind them in the hallway. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all turned to see Severus and Jean Granger suddenly apparate in.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled. "Mum!"

Just then Hermione's mother approached her with a smile. "You look gorgeous, honey. Severus came and convinced me I needed to see my only daughter get married."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "You're staying?"

"Yes, I was stupid and I'm sorry. Can I stay?" Jean asked.

Hermione lunged forward and grabbed her mom in a fierce hug. The two women clung to each other and laughed.

"I'll take you to your seat," Ron said as he offered Mrs. Granger his arm.

Just as Mrs. Granger left, Hermione turned with tears in her eyes and looked at Severus.

"You look beautiful," Severus said softly.

Hermione ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered before she kissed him soundly.

He deepened the kiss and neither noticed their audience until someone cleared a throat.

"Oi, save something for the wedding night," Ginny said as the two parted.

Hermione looked up at Severus, "how did you...?"

"I'll tell you later," he said as he touched one of her dangling curls. "But I think we have guests waiting."

"Oh, yeah," she said as she straightened his jacket. "I guess we better get this show on the road."

"I'll see you at the front?" Severus asked her with a sly smile.

"I'll be the one in the dress," she said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose before parting ways and going to the altar. When the music started, Hermione, to the relief of their guests, walked down the aisle with her father.

The ceremony progressed with Severus and Hermione exchanging rings, signing a parchment with their wands and finally saying their vows. When the vows were over, Hermione felt a warmth spread over her body like the warmth that encompassed her finger when the ring was placed on her hand.

"I now present the newlyweds Severus and Hermione Snape," Dumbledore announced to the guests who applauded. "You may now kiss the bride."

Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips. She returned his kiss with passion and wrapped her arms around his frame.

They parted to the cheers of the crowd and marched down the aisle and into the castle. The guests followed them to the Teacher's Lounge and congratulated them personally by hugging Hermione and shaking Severus' hand.

Hermione saw Severus across the room talking with Madam Hooch before the dinner and noticed something quite different. His robes were see-through. She could see every muscle in well-toned arms, every hair on his chest and all of his manly glory. With wide eyes she looked down on herself and just saw her wedding dress. It wasn't see-through like his. As she was considering this development her new husband appeared at her side and placed a hand on her hip.

"They want us to sit, the house elves are upset the dinner is running late," Severus explained quietly into her ear.

"Oh, okay," she said as she smiled at him. He took her hand and they sat to eat.

Halfway through dinner everyone seemed to be having a great time. The food was delicious and the wine was flowing.

"Everything looks wonderful, Hermione," Severus commented.

"It all came together nicely," Hermione said as she sat back in her chair with his arm around the back. "Now spill, how did you get my mother to come?"

He leaned in and smiled only for her. "When I found out what had happened I knew I had to try and do something about it. Your mother should be at your wedding."

"I kind of told her not to stay," Hermione offered.

"I know, she told me," he said. "But she also needed to know that this may be her only chance to see you wed, and she needed to take that opportunity."

"I can't see my mum being easily convinced, especially considering where we left things," she explained.

"She wasn't," he conceded as he took another drink of his wine.

"So, how'd you do it?" She asked.

"I got her to talk about all the things you'd done to make her proud, and pretty soon she realised that you had been a good daughter, that you were smart and reasonable and that she should trust you."

"And that's it?" She asked.

"I, uh, also promised her there wouldn't be any children for a couple of years and..."

"And what?" Hermione asked.

"And that we'd let the children vacation with them for a week or two each summer," he explained.

"And that's it?" Hermione asked.

"And that we'd be at their house for Christmas," Severus added.

"Just this year?" Hermione asked.

"Every year," Severus explained with a groan.

"You're a good man Severus Snape," Hermione said softly as she cupped his cheek. "Thank you."

"She drove a hard bargain but I wanted to make you happy," he said softly.

"You did, thank you," Hermione smiled at him.

"Have you enjoyed the wedding?" Severus asked her.

"It's been perfect," she said with a smile.

"We would like to get the happy couple up to the front for a dance before they leave us," Dumbledore said as he eyed the relaxed couple sitting and talking.

Severus took Hermione's hand a led her to an open space in the room. She easily fell into his embrace and Frank Sinatra's voice crooned through the room.

"What are you doing the rest of your life? North and south and east and west of your life?" Frank sang.

"Did you pick this song?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Yes," Severus said to her as he turned her in his arms. "Do you like it?"

"I actually don't know it...before my time," she joked.

"Before mine too," he chuckled as well. "My parents used to play this sometimes, when things were good."

"That's nice," she said as placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I want to see your face in every kind of light," Frank crooned.

"You know the spell didn't work," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"What spell?" He asked.

"The one on my dress, I can see through your suit, but mine has remained the same," she said softly.

"What?" He asked her surprised.

"You haven't noticed that you can't see through mine?" She asked.

"So that beauty mark on your upper right thigh is just in my imagination?" He asked with a smile.

"What?!" she backed away from him, surprised. "You can?"

"Of course I can," he said as if what she was proposing was absurd. He pulled her against him again to continue the dance.

"I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes..." Frank continued to croon.

"So, all night you've..." she stopped.

"You've been putting on quite the show prancing all over the room talking with people," Severus smiled at her. "Which is why my pants have become so...tight."

"I did notice that you were probably...uncomfortable," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"All I ever will recall of my life, is all of my life with you," Frank ended the song.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Severus softly on the lips as the last notes were played.

"I love this song," she whispered into his face. "Thank you for choosing it for us."

"My pleasure," he said quietly as they stepped away from each other.

"Thank you for sharing this night with us," Severus said loudly as he held onto Hermione's hand in the centre of the floor. "We are very pleased that everyone could make it and we thank you for the lovely gifts."

They were immediately surrounded by all of their guests. Hugs were shared, hands were shaken and best wishes imparted before Hermione and Severus made their exit and walked towards their rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

"I...I think we should stick to the original plan," Hermione stammered as they approached their rooms.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Uh, for sex," she said uncomfortably. "You had described..."

"Oh, uh, sure," he said, slightly disappointed. "If that's what you are comfortable with."

"For now, I think, yes," she said quietly as he removed the wards to their rooms. "I'm just very nervous and if it could be as easy as possible..."

"I understand," he said. "So you would not want me to try and get you to reach..."

"Not this time," she said quickly. "Maybe once we get used to each other..."

"Whatever you wish," he said quietly. "I'll leave you alone to get ready. Just let me know when you'd like me to join you."

"Thank you, Severus," she said as she got up on her toes and kissed him soundly. "You look very handsome today."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "It's all your doing, though."

"Well then, my outfit is yours," she smiled up at him.

"I chose well," he said as he ran a hand up her arm and plucked at the material. "Of course, I'm now sure off is as good as on."

"On that note," she said as she kissed him quickly and pulled back. "I'll go take it off."

She walked quickly into their bedroom and closed the door. Severus paced in the living room and lit the fire to warm up the apartment. He heard her opening drawers and running water inside and as he fingered a book he couldn't take his thoughts away from the woman inside his...now their, bedroom. He couldn't lie to himself, he was disappointed that they were only going to have quick perfunctory sex on their wedding night. He had thought in the coming days that they had gotten more comfortable with each other and was hoping she would want something more. Unfortunately her nerves got the better of her, as did her inexperience.

If only Potter had been a better lover, she might actually crave someone in her bed, rather than look at the act as just mandatory. Severus had to convince her otherwise, not tonight, but at some point in the near future, he had to show her how good it could be. Tonight he would do exactly as she wanted, quick, bland, perfunctory sex. An act that would seal their marriage and fulfill ministry requirements and no more. Otherwise he might spook her.

"Severus," she said as she opened the door to their bedroom and peered out into the living room where he stood.

He looked at her standing with the door partially open. Her crisp, white cotton nightgown a contrast against the dark wood of the door. Her hair was down and loose around her shoulders and a nervous expression was spread across her face. He walked toward her and stopped just before the door taking her hand in his.

"We're going to only do what you're comfortable with," he said as he took a step closer. "And then we're going to go to sleep. You call the shots Hermione. You tell me what you want and I'll not do anything more."

"Thank you," she sighed, her face relaxing. "I'm a ball of nerves...I'm sorry."

"Just relax," he cooed as he walked her backwards into the room. "Do you want to sleep first?"

"Oh, no," she said shaking her head. "I'd never be able to..."

"Do you want a potion to relax or a drink or..." he started as they crossed the room holding hands.

"No, just us," she said softly as she touched his chest.

"I can kiss you or we can just..."

"Please kiss me," she said shakily.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a soft, tentative kiss for a long while before it became more passionate with time. She opened her mouth to his and felt his tongue explore her as her own tentatively explored his mouth as well. She felt a warmth building in her stomach with each movement of his mouth against hers.

His hands moved up and down her arms, as if warming her, while they kissed and she found the contact electric. He then lowered her slowly to the bed and laid down facing her, their mouths only breaking contact briefly before resuming their kiss. His arms wrapped around her and her legs twined through his as they continued to kiss.

He felt her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples alert through the thin cotton material. He groaned at the contact and she mewed in response. She ran her hand up his chest and brushed his nipple with her thumb causing a jolt to run through his body and towards his crotch. If he didn't start the act soon, after a night of teasingly walking around in a see through dress, it was going to be over before it began.

"You need to turn around," he said softly as he broke their kiss.

Hermione paused for a moment and then did as requested, her back to him. He undid his pants and released himself before gingerly lifting her nightgown up to her buttocks, the cheeks barely peering out from underneath.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded her head.

"You'll need to open your legs and I'm going to have to touch you a little to find the spot," he explained softly.

She nodded again and opened her legs slightly. He held onto himself with one hand and with the other felt amongst her curls for the opening. She squirmed slightly against him and her bum pressed back into his groin, causing him to feel even more aroused. Slowly he guided himself into her tight, wet, opening and once he filled her completely he stopped all movement.

"Hermione?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'm good," she said as she sucked in her breath.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"A little...a little stretched," she admitted. "You feel nice against my backside though. This feels comforting."

"Good, that's how it's supposed to feel," he said into her ear. "Are you okay with me holding onto your hip?"

She nodded again.

"I'm going to start moving now, but it's going to be slow and gentle, okay?" He said with a purr.

He moved himself in and out of her a few times.

"It feels nice," she said with a slight pant.

"Good," he smiled back.

He moved in and out of her again for another minute before he felt her hand clamp around the one he had on her hip.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes," she said quietly. "It just feels really nice."

"Do you want me to finish or keep going?" He asked.

"Keep going," she said with a purr.

"I'll try but you feel pretty amazing," he said honestly.

"It's already twice as long as the first time," she added.

"Please don't talk about Potter while we're in bed," he implored her.

"Sorry," she giggled.

He continued to pump in and out of her and he felt her breathing start to become erratic. Her hips then started to push against his movements, rubbing her ass against him time and time again. She could feel the edges of his pants rubbing against her ass and his coarse pubic hair. It was very erotic.

"May I?" He asked through his pants and huffs as his fingers touched her curls gingerly.

She nodded her head vigorously and his fingers circled their way inside of her folds and pressed on her clit.

"Oh, god," she moaned as he placed pressure there.

He smiled to himself, this encounter was going better than he expected. His hips pumped against her as she pushed her ass into him and his fingers worked her clit.

"I'm sorry, Hermione I...I can't..." he mumbled into her shoulder as he started to come inside of her. The stimulation and her active participation had proven to be too much, and he emptied himself into her warm opening as his fingers gently massaged her clit.

"Oh," she said softly as he filled her with his warm cum.

They stayed still for a while until he started to go limp inside of her, then, he pulled out and lowered her nightgown over her rump and legs. He was just about to tuck himself in and do his pants up when she turned and faced him, her skin glowing and red.

"Was it alright?" he asked, worried that she was looking at him so strangely.

"It was very different," she said.

"Different in a good, or bad way?" He asked, unable to read her face.

"Definitely good," she smiled at him. "It was much longer and more...more enjoyable."

"Glad to hear," he smirked at her before he tucked himself in his pants and did up the fly.

"Your semen feels sort of squishy..." she said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, is this too much informa...?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, when you...last time, did he wear a...?"

"Condom? Yes." She answered succinctly. "I did the spell, swallowed the potion, and he wore a condom. We wanted to make sure I didn't get pregnant."

"Wow, that's quite the coverage," he said with s smirk as he placed a sweaty palm on her nightgown clad hip.

"It was just different," she said softly. "More awkward the first time with him than with you, which is surprising...isn't it?"

"Indeed," he said. "Are you sore at all?"

"No, I think I'm fine," she said as he pulled the blankets up to cover them.

"Then try and get some sleep, I promise I won't accost you while you are unconscious," he said defensively.

"I didn't think you would, Severus," Hermione said with a smile.

He reached for his wand and re-ignited the fire that had gotten low.

"Can I?" She asked as she moved a little closer to him.

He nodded his head in agreement and she cuddled up next to his side.

"Don't you want to change out of your shirt and pants?" Hermione asked.

"Probably should," he said with disdain as he pulled away from her and sat at the side of their bed. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into the corner. Then he stood and shucked off his pants before grabbing some pyjama pants and returning to their bed to sleep with her.

"Thank you for being so...," she said as she snuggled into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Shhhh," he said softly.

He kissed the top of her head and no more was said before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent their first weekend as husband and wife, not madly shagging, but rather, reading books, eating in their rooms, and sharing stories about their past. It was, despite the lack of shagging, the perfect honeymoon. They didn't appear in the Great Hall until dinner on Monday and walked in together amidst whispers and craned necks. Neither the Potions Master nor his wife looked any different, but everyone in the Great Hall knew that they were different.

Hermione was questioned by classmates about him, his habits, and their existence together, and firmly told everyone to 'sod off'. Severus was given knowing glances by staff when he was polite, as if regular sex with a young bride was the cause of his good mood.

Two weeks passed with them slowly adjusting to each others schedules, moods and habits while under the watchful eyes of everyone at Hogwarts. They had sex on a weekly basis and it had been no more adventurous than that first time. Hermione seemed to be responding more and more to him, and one time he managed to get her to orgasm, but the clothes were still on, they were still spooning, and he tried to make it as quick as possible.

"We're going to need to have sex after dinner tonight," he said as they prepared to exit their rooms for dinner.

"But my...we can't," she said softly.

"Why the devil not?" He asked a little sharply. His last class of the day had been a nightmare and they were late for dinner because he had been supervising the clean up.

She looked at him surprised. "You've been monitoring my cycle have you not?"

"Yes, and I know it's the first day of your period," he said as he offered his arm.

"Then we...we shouldn't," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The amendments to the law make no distinction between weeks when you are on your menses and weeks when you are not," he said quietly as they walked in the empty hall. "In fact, that is the perfect time to have sex because you cannot possibly get pregnant and one week later you are still not fertile."

"It'll be a mess," she whispered back.

"Probably," he agreed without argument.

"Well, then I don't think we should," she said quietly.

He stopped their walking abruptly. "Hermione, tomorrow our week is up and we'll need to have sex to fulfill the requirements. Your period will be heavier then and the act messier. I figured that going one day early would be more..."

"I see your point," she said as she lowered her head.

He took a finger and raised her chin so she met his eyes. "It's just me and you, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Severus have you ever seen a woman's menses?" She asked him.

"I've worked with the blood in potions," he admitted.

"It's more than blood, it's clots, and odour and..."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll figure something out."

Her face was beet red and she seemed quite upset about the possibility.

"If you want we can skip the week, one Ministry write up is not going to..."

"No, we'll figure it out," she said determined. She took his arm again and walked to the Great Hall. The entire meal she ate little and thought a lot about how to fix their problem.

When they returned to their rooms after dinner, she had been quiet the whole walk.

"I can owl the Ministry for clarification in the morning," he offered as he looked at her pale and tense face.

"No, I...I think I've thought of a way if you are open to it," she said nervously.

"I'm listening," Severus said as they took their seats in the living room.

"We have sex in the shower," she said, unable to meet his eyes. "I wash up first, getting rid of the odour issue..."

"Hermione, you don't smell," he said emphatically.

"Then if there's a mess, it just goes down the drain, instead of all over us and the bedding," she continued. "What do you think?"

He looked at her for a moment, uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Is this something you'd be comfortable with?" He asked honestly.

"I'd be happier with this then getting blood everywhere in the bedroom," she said honestly. "But only if you think..."

"Hermione, the idea of having you naked under the shower is a huge turn on," he admitted. "No amount of blood is going to change that fact."

She smiled at him shyly. "I know we usually...in the bed, with clothes and...well, you know. But I think that I could do this...now."

"Let me know when you are ready," he said crossing one leg over the other.

She rose from her chair and walked toward their bedroom leaving the door open and the one to the washroom as well. She stripped down and turned on the water, scrubbing herself clean and washing her hair before she beckoned him inside.

She watched through the steamy door as he stripped naked. The black fuzzy figure turned into a white fuzzy figure with patches of blackness. When the door opened she turned away from him slightly, shy about her complete nudity. He seemed to be anything but shy about his own.

She moved to the side and he dipped his hair under the shower head, plastering his black locks to his head and neck as he reached for the shampoo and started to clean his hair. She watched as he reached for the soap and covered his body slowly in bubbles, watching her watch him, before he rinsed off.

He was always an imposing figure when he stood next to her. He was almost a foot taller but for some reason, in the vulnerability of her nakedness, he seemed even larger than life in the shower with her. She looked down at his hard cock as he scrubbed his chest and was surprised at the size of it. The whole thing had fit inside of her. Was Harry's that large? If she was to be perfectly honest with herself, she hadn't looked at either penis. But, somehow Severus' felt different inside of her. Larger, wider, more imposing than Harry's.

Suddenly she felt a bar of soap being pressed into her hand.

"Get my back?" He asked as he turned away from her.

She soaped up her hands and gingerly touched his back. It was the most she had touched him in their entire marriage. His skin was soft and warm and she could feel the wiry muscles underneath. She found that her hands started to explore his side flanks, then his shoulders, then his arms as he stood and let her. She soaped up the sides of his outer thighs, but found her hands wandering to his buttocks and tentatively swiping over them, watching for a reaction. He merely tensed his cheeks. She started to laugh.

He turned to face her, his hair pushed back off his face, water now beating down the back of him. She shivered involuntarily and started to cover herself.

"No," he said softly as he pulled her arms away from her body.

He took the soap from her and soaped his hands. She felt her heart jump in her chest and wasn't sure if it was because he was going to touch her, or because she desperately wanted him to. He soaped up her shoulders and then rinsed them under the water. Then her arms were cleaned. He skipped over her breasts and instead focused on washing her belly before moving onto her legs. She noted that he skipped over every sexual part of her, as if he was unwelcome there. As much as Hermione wanted to tell him he could, she couldn't force the words from her mouth as he washed her back and kissed her neck.

"Are we clean?" He asked her seductively in her ear.

She could only nod her head in response. This was the most erotic moment of her life.

"Turn around," he whispered.

She turned to face him as the water cascaded down between them. He leaned down and kissed her soundly and she responded in kind. The kiss was intense and full of meaning. She felt his wet, slick body against her own as her hard nipples pressed into his skin. She felt his hardness against her stomach as his hands wrapped around her back and pulled her against him.

He felt her hands tentatively, then forcefully run themselves up his flanks and towards his shoulders. She sighed into his embrace and crushed her body against his, every bit of her skin in contact with his. He reached around and hoisted her up under her buttocks causing a gasp to emit from her mouth. He continued to kiss her and she felt herself being pressed against the stone wall in the shower. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hardness was pressed against her soft centre.

"Help direct me inside," he said to her as he assaulted her neck with his lips.

She carefully reached down between them and tentatively touched his manhood. It pulsed in her hand and she let go.

"Oh!" She gasped, startled as he captured her mouth with his own.

She reached down again and held him, more firmly this time and guided him toward her opening, feeling the soft slickness of his cock as it transitioned from being outside of her to inside of her. Filling her.

"Ohhhh," she moaned as he reached her end.

Her body felt amazing wrapped around him like a blanket. He was inside of her, and around her, gripping her, pushing into her, kissing her and touching her. It was sensory overload as her back pressed against the cold stone and her front pressed against his warm skin. He pumped in and out of her as she tried to push herself, in rhythm against him. She had no leverage as she clung to his shoulders, and decided after much internal debate, to just enjoy the ride.

Once she gave into her body's desire, she felt that warm, tingly sensation start to wash over her skin again. Only this time, instead of being a soft, comforting wave, it was a crashing force that caused her to yell out and buck ridiculously against him as her fingernails dug into his back and he moaned against her ear; coming inside her just afterwards. They held their position; she pressed between him and the wall, and he holding her up with his hands, for some time afterwards as their hearts smashed into each others chests, their panting subsided, and the water started to grow cold.

He then slowly lowered her to the ground and her legs felt like jelly. She grasped onto the wall to hold herself up and he stumbled backwards at the loss of a counter balance. She grabbed for his arm to keep him from falling and laughed at the situation; they were both overcome with the intensity of their coupling.

"Maybe a slippery shower wasn't the best idea," she said with a chuckle.

"It was until a moment ago," he countered as he brushed some wet hair that had fallen into his eyes.

He turned off the cooling water and gingerly stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to hand back to her before getting one for himself. She wrapped the soft terry around her body and held onto his hand as she stepped onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she watched him twist his spine gingerly.

"Fine, just a little...sore," he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

She reached out and massaged the muscles of his lower back as he leaned into her touch.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"It's perfect," he said cooed as she kneaded the muscle.

"That was...it was a long time to hold me up," she said quietly.

He merely nodded as she continued to massage.

"I...it was...I'm sorry you're hurt," she finally said.

"It was worth it," he said softly. "How did you...?"

She leaned her cheek against his wet back and wrapped her arms around his chest. "It was absolutely...amazing."

He smiled quietly to himself. He knew she had orgasmed but he wasn't sure how she felt about the intimacy of the act.

"You wish to continue with this?" He asked, scared she may back-peddle.

"Well," she paused to think a moment, causing his heart to sink. "The shower was nice, but I think it should only be used for this time of the month. It could be dangerous otherwise."

He nodded in agreement, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.

"But I couldn't...unless you wanted to, of course...but I wouldn't, want to go back to the clothes and the...the quickness after this..."

He smiled to himself. She was happy with the change.

He turned and hugged her tightly against him. "You were amazing."

"I didn't get to do..." she started.

"No, you were amazing," he admonished her. "You allowed yourself to be free."

She nodded in agreement, knowing what he was saying.

"Let's get out of here and get some robes on before we freeze," he said as he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulder.

As they emerged from the washroom they heard banging on their front door and someone calling for the Professor.

"What the bloody hell?!" He snapped as he accio'd his thin cotton robe, tied it around his waist and marched to the front door.

Hermione grabbed her own cotton bathrobe as he exited their bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus snapped as the door flew open.

A young student was red-faced in front of him, exhausted from the pounding.

"Sir, there's a fight in the Common Room and..."

Just then Minerva McGonagall emerged from behind the student and walked towards Severus.

"I've been trying to contact you by floo," she said as she approached with two students bound behind her.

"I was in the shower," Severus answered before she walked past him and into his quarters with the students in tow.

Just then Hermione emerged in her bathrobe from the bedroom, her hair dripping wet down her back.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione called out as she noted the two seventh year Slytherin boys behind her and clutched her robe more closed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this evening Mrs. Snape but..." Minerva stopped mid sentence when she, and probably the other two students in the room, realized that both the Professor and his wife looked quite wet in their bathrobes. They had been in the shower together and had most likely been interrupted mid-coitus by them.

"I'm...uh...I shouldn't have barged in," Minerva stammered out an apology as her face reddened.

"Hermione, I'll deal with this," Severus said as he gestured with his head for her to go back in their bedroom.

Hermione merely nodded and scurried back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Now, what is this about?" The professor snapped at the young men bound before him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and, despite the drippy hair, casual bathrobe, and bare feet, appeared before them with all the intimidating force of their Potions Master in full anger mode.

"I can...I'm sorry Severus, I shouldn't have bothered you with..." Minerva started to direct the boys towards the door.

"They are my students Minerva and I'll deal with them as I see fit," Severus said menacingly.

"Well then," Minerva said, knowing he wanted to save face. "They were throwing punches in their common room. Apparently it began when Mr. Kern insulted the chastity of Mr Hewitt's sister and just got progressively worse from there."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall for breaking up the fight," Severus said mechanically. "I apologize for not being there myself."

"Oh, not...no worries Professor," she said before she left his living room.

"As for you two," Severus said as he paced before them. "You will meet in my classroom everyday during your lunch hour and free period to perform manual labour until I am satisfied that the fight has been taken out of you. You will not behave like hooligans in this school! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes...yes sir," they stammered together.

"Get the hell out of my rooms, and don't let me ever hear you insult a woman again Mr Kern or you will have more than Mr Hewitt's punch to dodge in the future! Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir," Bryce Kern nodded vehemently.

Severus unbound their limbs and watched as the two boys bowed and scurried out of his living room. When the door closed behind them he collapsed into a chair and held his forehead and temple.

Hermione slowly opened their bedroom door and her soft footfalls made their way to his chair.

"Do you have a headache?" She asked as she touched his back.

"I think I'm dehydrated and worn out more than anything," he admitted.

He felt her hands start to massage his shoulders as a glass of water was accio'd and slid onto the table next to his elbow.

"Thank you," he said as he reached for the glass and took a drink.

"You should be sleeping after that workout," she said softly as she kneaded his muscles.

"If my bloody 7th years would just behave themselves, we'd be doing just that," he said under his breath. "Mr Kerns and Mr Hewitt are, unfortunately, not the exception to the rule."

"I have noticed that the Slytherins in my year seem to be particularly...trying," Hermione noted.

"That's an understatement," he said softly. "I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"I won't say anything Severus, you know that," she said softly.

He reached up and patted her hand gently.

"They are, by far," he started. "the worst behaved group of Slytherins I've had in my care since...since my first year as Head. But then I just think they were testing me."

"Testing you?" She asked.

"I was young and inexperienced and they tried to push the boundaries," he explained.

"Come to bed," she said as she squeezed his shoulder one last time.

He rose from his seat and she took his hand. Leading him slowly to their bedroom.

"At least Minerva won't barge in unannounced anymore," he said as he killed the fire and lights with his wand. "She practically had a bloody seizure when you walked in barely clothed."

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

"Neither was I, or I would have halted everyone at the door," he admitted.

She smiled back at him and dropped his hand to pull back the covers and crawl under them in her robe.

"Not changing?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm warm and comfortable," she said as she moved over to make room for him in their bed.

He slipped in next to her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"You know," he said in the darkness as sleep started to take hold of him. "There's no rule saying we only have to have sex once a week. As long as it's not around your ovulation, we could engage whenever we choose, if you want."

She was quiet for a while and he thought that maybe she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm worried about the mess during my period," she admitted quietly. "And I don't think you could handle another round in the shower tonight."

"I didn't mean tonight Hermione, I just meant...don't worry about it."

"No, I misunderstood," she said quickly as she placed a warm hand on his chest. "I thought you meant tonight but I would be...I do like it Severus and..."

He swallowed hard, still thinking a rejection was coming his way.

"As long as it's not my ovulation time, I would really like for us to do this...more often," she said as she pushed her hand under his robe and touched his bare chest. "I love the way you make me feel."

He smiled in the dark and covered her hand with his own. They fell asleep just like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Author's Note: I have decided, after several suggestions, to raise the rating to an M so please be aware of the new rating. I just started writing and posting here and wasn't truly sure what I should rate this story. Because I have read Teen novels with as much sex in them as this story, I went with a T (unlike _It Happened One Night_ which has a sexual assault in it and I went with M). I apologize if this means some of you can't continue to read, it was not my intent to change the rating half-way through but I have. Sorry for the mix-up. **

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their overwhelming response to this story and the other two I'm posting right now. It feels wonderful to be so readily accepted and enjoyed by many. This is just a small bit, more to come again soon. **

"I said 'no'," he said as he turned from her.

"Ohhhha! You are such an arsehole!" She snapped at him.

"Now who's behaving like the child?" He asked her with a raised voice.

"You! You are behaving like a child!" She snapped at him. "You have no idea..."

"I think I do know why though," he said with a snippiness to his voice.

"Why?" She asked, surprised.

"You wrote it," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I...I didn't...I helped and..."

Severus walked over to a pile of papers and picked up the one on top. "The early applications of Beltane root date back to the ancient Egyptians who used it as part of an early embalming fluid, but the viscosity proved to be...shall I go on?"

"I may have helped a great deal but..."

"Maybe Potter wrote his name on the front and a sentence or two but...Hermione, I'm not stupid."

She looked at him and her face reddened. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward the front door of their rooms.

"Stop!" He yelled.

She immediately halted her forward motion.

He walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Are you denying it?"

She looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"No," she said not meeting his eyes.

"And...what do you propose I do instead?"

She shifted her feet. She had originally argued that Harry's failing grade was unfair. Now that he knew she had written it, did she have a leg to stand on?

"Give him a chance to do it himself," she offered.

"And why would I do that? You both should receive a failing grade because you sought to..."

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"So am I," he said clearly.

She looked at him and tried to read his expression. He was a blank canvas.

"How appropriate do you think it would be if the Board of Directors or the Parents Council found out that the Potions Master's wife was caught cheating in his class? How would that look?" He asked, obviously angry.

"I...Harry hadn't started and you'd already placed him on academic probation so..."

"So, it's my fault?" He asked, incensed.

"No, I'm just explaining the circumstances of..."

"You cheating," he finished for her.

She shifted her feet again.

"I should turn you both over to Dumbledore," Severus said. "Is this how you stay out of trouble?"

She shifted her feet again, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hermione," he cautioned.

"I wasn't thinking," she admitted. "Honestly Severus, I just wanted to help Harry and..."

"And you hoped I was an idiot? Or that I would turn a blind eye? Or that...what Hermione? What did you think would happen?!"

"Honestly, I guess I hoped you wouldn't notice and..."

"I did," he said.

There was silence for a minute as they stood facing each other.

"I'll go to Dumbledore myself," Hermione said softly.

He looked at her and sighed. "That's not what I want."

"Then Severus, I don't know what..."

"You and Potter will meet me in my classroom at 7pm tomorrow, at which time you will write an essay for me on a topic of my choosing with no early announcement. That grade will stand as your mark. You are permitted no materials for the essay besides a quill and parchment."

"I...we can agree to that," Hermione stammered, surprised at his offer. "Thank you."

He sighed heavily and looked her in the eye. "I'm disappointed Hermione, very."

Her eyes welled up and she turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to look at him.

A lone tear escaped her right eye and ran down her cheek. He wiped it with his finger.

"Don't ever do this again," he said kindly, as if this whole incident hurt him as much as her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Severus, you brought your lovely bride as well," Greta said coolly as she opened her front door. "How nice."

"I thought she'd like to meet everyone," he explained, oblivious. Hermione sensed her presence was not wanted.

"Severus!" Hans yelled as he ran across the room and barrelled into the man.

"Hans, this is my wife Hermione," Severus said to the young man. "Hermione this is Hans and that is his lovely sister Melanie."

A young girl was approaching them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both," Hermione said to them.

"Did you bring me something?" Hans asked with a grin.

"Hans!" Greta called to him.

Severus looked at her and shook his head. Hans' question was fine.

"Of course I did, have you been good?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Always!" Hans said loudly.

"Well, then I guess this is for you," Severus said as he pulled a package from behind his robes and handed it to the young man.

"Yes!" Hans yelled as he took the package and walked away.

"And this is for you Melanie," Severus said as he handed her another package.

"Thank you Severus," Melanie smiled up at him. "Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome," they said back in unison.

"Some tea?" Greta asked the couple.

"That would be lovely," Severus said with a smile. He led Hermione into the sitting room and they both sat on the sofa. "How's business?"

"Very good lately," Greta said as she got their tea. "Everyone wants new items for the holidays and with the weddings...well, I am busy."

"Lots of weddings then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's not just you and Severus who were forced to marry," Greta said as she brought over their cups.

"We weren't forced to marry Greta," Severus clarified as he placed his hand over Hermione's.

"Oh, sorry, well, pushed then," Greta amended.

"Greta," Severus said with a warning voice.

"Severus, really it's..." Hermione began as she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Severus!" Hans yelled and interrupted them. "I broke my other one just last week!"

"Well then it's a well-timed gift," Severus replied.

"How do you take yours Hermione?" Greta asked as she placed down their mugs. "I know exactly how Severus likes his, but you are a mystery still. I imagine to him, as well.

"Ummm," Hermione muttered, sure Greta was talking about something other than tea.

"Whereas, he and I, we know each other so well," Greta smiled; false sweetness in her eyes.

Severus looked at Greta and cleared his throat. He knew exactly what she was up to and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hans, Melanie," he said as he stood. "I'm sorry we can't stay any longer. I just remembered I am due back at Hogwarts for a meeting."

"Awww," Hans said disappointed. "I was hoping you'd help build it."

"Another time?" Severus said as he looked down at the young man and patted his head.

"Severus , I..." Greta began while rushing towards him.

"Thank you for having us, Greta," Severus cut her off as he helped Hermione stand.

Hermione looked between Severus and Greta and realized that he may just have lost a friend. She hoped, despite Greta's poor behaviour, that the situation was salvageable.

"Severus, maybe you can be late for..."

"No, I cannot, Hermione," he said leaving no room for argument. He wanted to leave and take her with him as soon as possible before the situation got more ugly.

"Fine," Hermione acquiesced, knowing he wasn't going to waver. She almost felt like pointing out the fact that she did know him well enough to see this.

"Let me walk you out," Greta said, flustered.

The trio walked silently to the front door, tension in the air.

"Severus, I didn't mean to imply..." Greta began, innocently. Hermione could hear the saccharine in her voice.

"Yes, you did," He said with venom. "I brought Hermione so that..."

The air went stale around them. For some reason he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione squeezed the hand he was holding. She could tell how upset he was by this turn of events.

"I'm sorry," Greta said softly, touching his arm.

Severus pulled away sharply. "I thought we understood each other."

"Severus," Hermione cautioned him as she saw the hurt look on Greta's face.

"I see that friendship may be too much to ask," he said as he placed a hand on the handle of the door. "I'm sorry for that Greta."

"I'm sorry," Greta said again, pleadingly. "I spoke out of turn. You're going to dissolve our friendship over something that petty?"

Severus turned and looked at her. "I wasn't the one being petty. I brought Hermione so she could know you and the children. All three of you are part of my life, and I wanted the two of you..."

"Did you want me to give pointers to your child bride?" Greta asked with venom.

Hermione gasped.

"We're leaving," Hermione said as she pushed past Greta. "When you can be decent, you can be back in Severus' life. Until then, enjoy yours."

She hauled a stunned Severus out of the house behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't look at me like that," she said as she wagged a finger at him. "You agreed to this, not me."

He was sitting atop the pink frilly bedspread in what had been Hermione's childhood room and scowling.

"You better get changed before my Auntie gets here," Hermione said as she took out a sweater and a clean pair of pants.

"Now who are these people we'll be dining with?" He asked as he crossed one leg casually over the other and watched her change.

"My Aunt Juniper will be coming with my crabby cousin Marion," Hermione said as she pulled her shirt over her head and stood before him in a bra. "Don't talk about marriage because she's recently divorced and bitter about the whole institution."

"Okay, no marital bliss talk," he said smugly.

Hermione undid her pants and pulled them down off her legs. "My dad's dental partner Bertram and his wife Chauncey will be coming. When he drinks too much he starts to sing and spout off about the labour party."

"Politics and song, got it," he said as he reached out and placed two hands on her hips, playing with the edge of her panties.

"Then there's my mother's friend Chelsea and her boyfriend Markus," Hermione explained. "They are usually all over each other and at some point in the evening they're going to slip away and have sex in the washroom."

"What a delightful idea," he said as he tried to slip her panties down and she caught his fingers in hers and stopped the motion.

"They will be here any minute," she said admonishingly.

"All I need is a minute," he smirked up at her as he tried to tug at them again.

"That should not be your selling point," she said snidely.

"True," he admitted as he let go of her panties.

"Get changed," she said as she leaned down and kissed his lips before pulling away.

"Spoil sport," he groaned before he rose up and turned toward his bag.

"Remember no talk of wizards or witches or..."

"You think me an imbecile?" He asked as he took off his robe.

"No, just a professor at an ordinary private school in Scotland," she said as she pulled on her clothes.

"How ordinary," he said as he started to change his pants.

"That's the idea," she said as she walked toward him. "I said we had to leave the day after tomorrow."

"I thought we were here for the week?" He asked, surprised.

"I told them you had planned for us to honeymoon somewhere for the New Year," she said as she grabbed at his pants and did up the button.

"I've planned this, have I?" He asked, amused with her ministrations over him.

"Yes, and the destination is a surprise," she said with a smile as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"And when did I apparently plan this?" He asked with a smirk as he watched her closely.

"Oh, you're a romantic, you've had it planned for over a month," she smiled back at him and pulled the shirt from his shoulders.

"I am quite the romantic," he said as he watched her undress him.

"Really, it just gets us away a little early and we can relax at Hogwarts," she explained as she pulled at the cuffs loose on his shirt.

"Whatever works," he agreed as he watched her hands drift over his chest and play with the coarse hairs on it.

"Mmmmmm," she mumbled as she touched him.

"You know we could be late," he said as he pulled her hips toward him.

Below the doorbell rang.

"Bad timing," she said with a smile as she drew away.

"There's always the washroom," he joked as she walked toward the door.

"Oh, that's so romantic," she said teasingly as she chuckled.

"I could light a candle," he offered as a joke before the door shut.

Severus Snape pulled on his new shirt and thought of how drastically different their relationship was now. They were completely comfortable with each other physically and emotionally. There was no hesitation in touching each other, and their sex life had been both adventurous and safe; adventurous in action, safe in pregnancy planning.

They had not once adhered to their weekly schedule since the start, and he kept track of her cycle with absolute precision. So far, all had went like clockwork. He had figured out when she needed extra attention and when she needed to be left alone. They worked next to each other companionably, discussed a variety of subjects and laughed often. Their marriage had turned out to be one of the best decisions Severus Snape had ever made.

"Severus!" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Coming!" He called back as he finished getting dressed.

'Perhaps,' he thought as he did up the last buttons on his shirt. 'I should plan something for New Years and truly surprise her.' He sent out a Patronus to Minerva and hoped to get his owl answer before the holiday at her parents house was over.

The dinner passed as expected at the Grangers. Hermione's mother was still a little on edge that her eighteen year old daughter was married, Bob Granger drank too much with his dental partner and sang with him, her mother's friends did leave to have sex in the washroom and were not quiet about it, and Hermione's cousin made her disdain for all married people clear.

Severus attempted to be courteous throughout the meal and the after-drinks and hoped that they could retire early so he could be out of everyone's company. As the clock struck 11pm he was almost prepared to ditch Hermione to her family if he could only get some time to himself.

When Hermione yawned for the third time in five minutes he took that as his cue.

"You seem tired Hermione," he noted as he put down his drink.

"Perhaps it's time to call it a night for us...all the travel to get here," Hermione said to the guests.

She hugged everyone and Severus shook hands with all the guests wishing them a Happy Christmas before the couple headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry for tonight," Hermione said as she closed the door behind them.

"You did warn me," he said as he cast a muffalato over their room.

"I'm sorry nonetheless," she said as she took off her clothes and folded them over a lacy chair.

"You really liked teddy bears," he said as he removed about ten of them from her bed.

"My Aunt Juniper gave me one every year for Christmas," Hermione explained. "There are more in the closet."

"I feel like a pedophile in this room," he said as he transfigured the bed larger and pulled back the pink frilly cover.

She looked at him across the bed and realized it was true. They were in the room of a child, a room she had decorated with her mother when she was six years old and that hadn't changed since. Once she went away to school, she'd spent so little time here it was never a priority. Now, as she stood in her pink frilly room with teddy bears and Barbie dolls, she could understand why her husband felt this way.

Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured the walls, drapes, and bedding into a deep blue. Severus watched in amazement as she accio'd every stuffed animal and doll into a box across the room and minimized it before it was tucked away in the closet. The Muppets poster rolled off her wall and the pile of pop star magazines swept across the room into a bin.

She looked around the room, with her hands on her hips and seemed satisfied with the work she had done.

"You're amazing," he said with a certain level of reverence.

"I try," she smiled at him. "And you're no pedophile."

"Thank you," he said softly as he took off his clothes.

"There will be some present opening in the morning, followed by pancakes and then my Uncle Harvey and his attention deficit family come over for a luncheon and stay way too long..."

"So, more good times to look forward to," he interrupted.

"You were the one who promised we'd be here," she reminded him as she got under the covers. "But tomorrow night it'll just be us and my parents for Christmas dinner."

"So your mother can grill me in private?" He asked as he got in bed beside her.

"She seemed good today," Hermione noted.

"There was a level of containment around others that will be abandoned once we are alone," he observed.

"Well," she said as she rolled to face him. "She did ask me if I regretted my choice."

"When?" He asked, surprised.

"When we were in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone," she said as she touched his shoulder.

"And?" He asked as his eyes looked toward the mattress and away from her.

"Severus," she said as she touched his cheek. "I told her that I was happy. And, I am happy...very."

He looked carefully into her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I love you Severus Snape," she said quietly, as if it was a secret shared between the two of them.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "And I, you."

She smiled back at him and moved slightly closer. "Happy Christmas Severus."

"Happy Christmas my dear," he said back before she settled in against him and they relaxed into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"It'll be nice to get back to the castle," Hermione mused as they walked along the wet street toward their apparition point.

"Your parents were better than I expected," Severus said as he held onto her hand.

"They were, weren't they?" She said with a smile.

"Your father said he thought I made you happy," Severus disclosed.

"Really?" Hermione said as she stepped over a puddle. "He quite likes you, you know."

"I wouldn't say that he likes me," Severus mused. "He merely chooses to trust me because he can't do anything else."

"I think there's more to it than that," Hermione said.

They walked in silence for a few metres.

"Do you have much work to do when we get back or do I get you for a while longer?" She asked.

"I do have something that requires my attention," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I noticed that my redecoration didn't do much for your sex drive," she said as she squeezed back.

"It wasn't the decoration, but rather your father snoring just beyond the wall," Severus complained. "And possibly, the visual of Chelsea and Markus fucking with their rather large midsections, against your mother's mallard duck wallpaper in the washroom."

"Ewww!" She cried as she slapped at his chest.

"My sentiments exactly," he smiled at her.

She laughed at his joke and moved closer to him. He dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Would you mind if we didn't go back to the castle straight away?" He asked.

"Do you have some errands...?" She asked.

"I have somewhere I thought you might like to go for the New Year," he said as they continued to walk.

"What?!" She asked shocked. "I just used that as an excuse."

"I know," he smiled at her. "I just took your idea and made it real."

"Where are we going?"

"Dublin," Severus said as he looked at her carefully for a reaction.

"Dublin? I've never been to Dublin!" She said happily.

"It's where your favourite book is set and I thought..." he started.

"Oh, Severus!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"So, I take it you are happy?" He asked with a chuckle.

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "You are wonderful, you know."

"Minerva recommended a hotel, and Septima a restaurant," he said.

"Dublin, Severus!" She said excited. "Just us, for New Years?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Sort of the honeymoon we didn't have."

She smiled back at him and clung to his arm as he apparated them to Dublin.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione and Severus crunched through the snow of St Stephen's Green on a beautiful winter's day. It was their last day in the Irish city and they were walking through their favourite part.

"That waiter was a bit of an arse," Hermione said as they started to cross a lovely old stone bridge.

"Not to us," Severus noted.

"But to that young couple at the table next to us," Hermione noted as Severus stopped at the peak of the bridge. "Just because they only wanted soup. It was obvious that they had no idea of the prices when they made the reservation."

"And the waiter was an ass because he knew he wasn't going to get a large tip," Severus said as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Exactly," Hermione said as she nuzzled him under his chin.

"Can we agree to not waste out last day in this wonderful city talking about an over-paid, asshole of a waiter that gave someone else bad service?"

"Mmmm," Hermione said as she took a good whiff of her nice smelling husband. "I can agree to that."

"Now what do you want to do with the rest of our afternoon?" He asked as he pulled her a little closer. "We don't need to leave until later tonight if you wish."

"Too bad we're already checked out," she said softly into his chest.

"The timing is bad, anyways," he said as he looked down at her. "And you know it."

"I'm feeling like a gamble," she said with a wink.

"I'm not, and nine months from now you'll be happy you listened to me," he said as he rubbed her back. "Now, get your mind out of the gutter and think of something else to do."

"I know you think it's ridiculous but I'd like to visit the Whitefriar Street Church," she said somewhat shyly.

"The home of St Valentine?" Severus asked with a smirk. "Aren't you about a month early?"

"It's still romantic," she said as she smiled up at him.

"It's your afternoon," he said as he pulled away and started to lead her back along the path.

"Don't give me that mister," she said as she took his arm. "I toured that bloody Guinness Brewery and Museum for you."

"It's an iconic piece of Irish history," he said in all seriousness.

"Is that what it is?" she asked with a smirk.

"I toured Trinity College with you," he said quietly.

"And it was just as gorgeous as in the film," she said wistfully. "It was a beautiful film overall, despite the ending."

"You're never going to give that up, are you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It wasn't true to the novel," she said as they walked.

"Have you ever known a film that was?" He asked.

She thought for a minute.

"Not really," she said sadly.

He patted her arm and walked her to the edge of the park and along a busy Dublin street. It was a gorgeous city and they had spent a few days in it as a happy muggle couple without a care in the world. There was no school, or work, or marriage law in Dublin. No one whispered about them behind their backs, and no one knew about their past. It was a perfect break from their notoriety.

"It's been wonderful," she said as they approached the church. "Truly, Severus."

"I'm glad you schemed to get away from yours family," he smiled at her.

"It was a good turn of events," she said as they walked through the church doors.

It truly was a beautiful place and, as they walked inside, she breathed in the old woody fragrance of the place.

"Look at the arches," she said in a whisper.

"Beautiful," he said back, his voice a hush in the quiet church.

They walked around the small church commenting on the architecture and stopping before the shrine of St Valentine.

"It's smaller than I expected," Severus commented. "He has a whole holiday, after all."

"I wonder what St Nicholas' shrine looks like," Hermione commented. "Much bigger holiday."

He smiled at his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Are we supposed to kiss or...?" He asked. "It is St Valentine."

She turned and looked at him then raised herself up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Appropriate?" She asked as she lowered herself back down to the flats of her feet.

"No nuns around to scold us," Severus said as he looked from side to side conspiratorially.

He then leaned down and kissed her more passionately.

"Happy honeymoon, my love," he said as he pulled away from her.

She smiled up at him, she loved it when he used endearments.


	20. Chapter 20

"The infirmary!" Severus Snape yelled into the fireplace before he stepped through and floo'd to his destination.

He held his wife in his arms, her robe removed and a caustic substance smoking through her clothes.

"Poppy!" Severus yelled as he walked with Hermione toward a bed with Harry at his heels. "Poppy!"

Severus placed his wife down on the bed and started to strip off her clothes so the chemicals would stay away from her skin.

"Sir?" Harry asked from behind him.

"Help me Potter, for gods sake!" Severus said as he undid her pants and quickly pulled them down her legs.

Harry jumped into action and lifted her sweater over her head exposing the red, scaly skin underneath. Her unconscious body flopped around like a dead fish.

"Severus! Mr. Potter!" Poppy Pomfey exclaimed. "What the devil are you doing to Mrs. Snape?"

"There was a chemical reaction that hit her in potions class," Severus explained as he pulled off her underwear. "It's burning through her clothes and she's lost consciousness."

"Mr Potter..." Poppy stammered. "Severus, it's highly inappropriate...you should leave."

"She's my wife for gods sake! And I could care less what he sees. I'm sure he's seen it all anyways," Severus said as he reached around her and unsnapped Hermione's bra, tossing it to the side. "It's attacking her skin, Poppy."

"A neutralizer," Poppy recommended.

"Already tried it in the lab," Severus said. "I need her in a bath, immediately. The soap and water will wash it off."

"I'll run one," Harry said as he ran from the bed where she had been stripped.

Severus picked up her naked form and walked steadily and quickly to the washroom. He placed her gently in the tub and started to soap up her body with Harry and Poppy looking on.

"How did this happen?" Poppy asked.

"A table collapsed and a cauldron hit the floor with some other ingredients, then Bethany fell over the mess and her ingredients ended up combined with the soup on the floor," Harry explained. "Hermione was helping her stand when the smoke started, she threw Bethany out of the way and..."

"You stupid girl," Severus said as he rinsed her chest and started to wash her legs.

She had yet to regain consciousness.

"I need you to massage her throat Mr Potter while I administer the Invigoration draught," Poppy Pomfey explained.

Severus continued to scrub the chemicals off her while Harry and Poppy forced her to swallow the potion. She sputtered to life and smacked around in the tub, causing water to slosh over the edge and soak Severus.

"Severus!" She gasped, scared and unaware of her surroundings.

"I'm here," he said as he took hold of her and tucked her into his chest. "I'm here."

She clung to him, her wet body soaking his robes as she pulled him toward her and he allowed it.

Both Poppy and Harry stood back looking at the couple strangely. The intimacy of the moment was not lost on either of them. Hermione had called for him immediately and he had, willingly, soothed her, despite the audience. There was no awkwardness about the couple and for the first time since their marriage, Harry realized that they were truly in love with each other.

He hadn't doubted over the months that they were friends, that they enjoyed each other's company, or that they were even fond of each other. Hermione spoke of her husband often, laughed readily in his presence, and held his hand easily. Snape, for his part, was more relaxed in her presence, seemed to regard her with a sort of reverence, and had made an effort to be nicer to her friends.

Harry looked back at the couple. Snape was pushing her hair back off her face as he held her to his chest, quietly chastising her for being the hero that afternoon; telling her he needed her to help finish scrubbing the chemicals off. That she needed to have a shower. Hermione nodded in agreement and relaxed against his frame.

"Hermione, Severus is correct, a shower will do a better job of washing the chemicals off, in the tub you are just sitting in a soup of them," Poppy Pomfey explained.

Snape helped Hermione stand and accio'd a towel to wrap around her body before she stepped from the tub. Gingerly she walked, with his help, to the washroom where the Infirmary showers were. The red scald marks and scales were already covering most of her body from the chemical burns. As she stepped it was apparent she was in obvious pain. Snape gingerly guided her into the washroom. Poppy followed and Harry stayed back.

"I've got her," Poppy said as they approached the shower.

"We're fine Poppy," Severus said as he turned on the water and got it to a reasonable temperature that was neither hot nor cold.

Hermione leaned against the stone wall and winced as she reached out her hand to make contact with it.

Severus took off her towel and placed her under the shower head and he watched as her face contorted up in pain. He adjusted the spray so it was slightly softer, but she still cried out. She reached for a washcloth and gingerly started to rub at her skin. It was then that she started to cry.

"It hurts, oh god, it...it hurts so much," she cried as she wiped the cloth over her stomach.

"Poppy, leave us," Severus said without taking his eyes off his wife.

"Severus, I assure you..."

"Leave, now," he commanded in no uncertain terms as he stripped off his robe and started to undo the buttons on his jacket.

Poppy Pomfey left the shower area and stood just beyond the wall in case she was needed. Severus stripped down to his boxers and walked under the spray with Hermione. He took the cloth from her and started to wipe down her body, being gentle, but still causing her to cry out in pain. The chemicals needed to come off or she would have serious damage.

He spoke soft words to her, words that sounded like murmurs from where Poppy stood. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but whatever it was it seemed to calm his wife down as she was crying far less. Near the end of the shower, Poppy thought she may have heard him singing but she couldn't be sure.

"Poppy!" Severus called as the water turned off.

Poppy Pomfey bolted around the corner and watched as Severus Snape, soaking wet and clad only in boxer shorts, gingerly towel dried his wife as an accio'd bath robe came into the washroom.

"Let me help," Poppy said as she too picked up a soft towel and dried off Hermione's legs and feet.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered as she shivered.

She carefully placed her arms in the terry bathrobe and Severus tied it at the waist.

"We need some creams to..." he started to say.

"I know Severus, but dry yourself off first or you'll catch your death," Poppy Pomfey said as she guided Hermione back to the main Infirmary.

Severus grabbed a towel, swiped it over his body, and accio'd a terry robe for himself before padding barefoot from the washroom in search of his wife.

When he found her, she was laying on a cot with a screen around her for Privacy. Potter was standing awkwardly outside of her screened area and Poppy was stripping her down and applying a warming charm to her before she started to rub in the creams.

"Swallow this first, it's a potion for the pain," Poppy said as Hermione sat up slightly and took the proffered vial.

Poppy then began to rub healing pastes and salves into Hermione's skin as Severus sat beside her, holding her hand she gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks.

When Poppy had finished with her upper body, she said they would take a break for a minute so Hermione could relax before she continued down the front of her body. Hermione took deep breaths and then the application started again. Severus leaned down and spoke softly to her, Poppy thought she heard him talking about Ireland but she wasn't sure. Then Hermione was carefully rolled over and the salves applied to her back as well. By the time they were almost done the pain potion had kicked in and Hermione had started to lose consciousness.

"She'll be out for a few hours Severus," Poppy said as she covered Hermione's back with a soft sheet. "Go and get cleaned up, I'll get Harry to sit with her."

"Thank you for your help Poppy," Severus said honestly as he wiped a wet strand of hair out of his face. "I'll just get changed and then I'll be back."

"Sir, I can..." Harry began.

"I'll be back," Severus said without leaving any doubts as to where he would be. He pulled the blanket up Hermione's back and looked at her for a moment. This was not how he had intended to spend Valentine's Day.

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione Granger stood in the washroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was in order and her hair had agreed to co-operate; she looked perfect for her graduation ceremony. But, she was far from perfect. She was pregnant, and she desperately wished that was not the case.

After nine months of playing with fire, the tides had turned against them. She was going to have a baby to care for by this time next year.

She had missed her period this month. With everything going on with graduation and NEWT results and University acceptances, she had just missed it. Two weeks ago. Severus hadn't said anything until this morning when he noted that she hadn't recorded her cycle on the calendar. He had said it in passing as he left that morning as if it was something she just needed to fix. Unfortunately, a baby could not be fixed.

They had been very careful; having sex only during her non-fertile times. Also, they avoided her days of ovulation like the plague and tracked her cycles methodically. It was this last month or so when things hadn't been so...clear. Her cycle had been off in May by four days, she allocated it to stress over University acceptances. He agreed. Then her period came, but didn't last as long as usual. And now, she was two weeks late. Their calculations must have been off this month.

And now, Hermione Granger was about to graduate from Hogwarts and start a new chapter in her life. One that centred around the esteemed McGilvery University for Wizarding Studies. A small wizarding university that accepted only select students from around the world for their Arithmancy program.

She was supposed to be excited about this new phase in her life, but instead worried that she was going to have to leave the program before it even began. The baby would be due in February; she wouldn't even be able to finish her first year. She had hoped to get her first year under her belt before she even became pregnant; now that was completely impossible. She hadn't told Severus.

"What's taking you so long?" Severus asked as he walked into the washroom, obviously irritated.

"Sorry, just some last minute touch-ups," she forced a smile as she turned to him.

"You won't be there to receive a diploma if you don't hurry," he said as he gestured for her to leave the room.

She walked up to him and patted his chest. "Why are you so impatient?"

"We're both supposed to be there already," he explained. "This isn't like you."

"Sorry," she said as he offered his arm and they walked from their apartment.

They walked down the dungeon corridor and toward the outdoor ceremony site. It was a gorgeous day; perfect for graduation. Hermione's parents had come, along with all the others and the crowd was quite loud as they approached. Excitement was in the air as all the witches and wizards gathered to see their offspring finish this phase of their life.

"Are you nervous?" Severus asked her as they made their way through the crowd.

"No," Hermione said.

"Then, what's the matter?" He asked as he leaned into her. "Something's wrong."

Hermione swallowed hard; she was not going to tell him now.

"I guess I'm just a little sad about finishing here," Hermione offered; it was partly the truth.

"You are the most capable student here, Hermione," he said as he gave her a small smile. "If anyone is ready for university, it's you."

"I know," she said back, sounding less sure of herself. She was going to have to make a decision about university soon.

"I'm proud of you," he said as he walked her toward her seat.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Thank you."

He stopped at her seat and she released his arm. The ceremony would begin in a few minutes and he had to get to his seat as well.

"I'll see you at the front," he said with a wink.

She smiled back at him and watched him billow away.

Hermione took a few minutes to look around the crowd. She spotted Harry one row ahead on the end and Ron one row behind. Their graduating class was small, but they knew how to draw a crowd. Reporters and camera people from the Daily Prophet were there to capture Harry's graduation.

"My mom is driving me mad," Bethany Sparrow said beside her. "If she spells my hair one more bloody time I'm going to hex her."

Hermione smiled at her seatmate and turned to look for her parents. She spotted them sitting next to the Weasley's and engaged in conversation. When they found out about the baby they wouldn't be happy either and they would hold Severus responsible. The tenuous friendship that had been built between them over the last nine months would be all for naught.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice broke over the crowd.

A hush fell over the audience and chairs were shifted as everyone sat down.

"We here at Hogwarts, welcome you to the graduation ceremony for the class of 1998," he said with pomp and circumstance. The entire crowd clapped and hooted.

Hermione looked at Severus sitting on the stage and noticed how uncomfortable he appeared, almost nervous, which wasn't like him. To everyone else he would appear calm and composed, but she knew her husband better than that.

Dumbledore went on to talk about the graduating class, the sacrifices they had made in the war, and how proud he was of their achievements both academic and within the wizarding world.

The crowd clapped.

Names started to get called to accept their diplomas. Hermione felt her stomach start to lurch. She looked around and quickly cast a stomach calming spell on herself in hopes it would temper her churning stomach.

For weeks she had thought it was just nerves and worries that were causing her to vomit a few times and feel queasy most of the time. It had been a busy time, deciding on a university, filling in all the required documents, setting up tuition payments, and working out her scheduling details. Beyond that, she had helped decorate for the ceremony, written her NEWTs and went home for a few days to help her mother who had knee surgery and needed assistance around the house.

On the stage now, Marion Finch had received the Potions Medal along with her diploma. Hermione had been warned by her husband that she would not be receiving it for the sake of academic integrity. Severus placed it over Marion's neck and proudly shook her hand.

The students continued to get their diplomas. Draco Malfoy received the Transfiguration Medal and Professor McGonagall gave him a hug after placing it over his head.

When Harry went up to receive his medal the crowd burst into applause. Magical flash bulbs went off all around them and even more so when Dumbledore shook his hand and placed the Defence Against the Dark Arts Medal over his head. Harry looked mortified by the attention and got off the stage as quickly as possible.

"Hermione Snape," Dumbledore called and as Hermione walked across the stage she saw her husband stand with her diploma in hand. Until that moment, Dumbledore had been giving out all the diplomas.

She walked over to Severus and smiled. He officially handed her her diploma and shook her hand with a smile plastered on his face. Magical flash bulbs went off. When she went to release his hand he stopped her from letting go and, placing a hand around her waist, pulled her to stand next to him.

"Hermione Snape is also the recipient of the Arithmancy Medal," Dumbledore said as Professor Vector came forward. Severus released her and she turned to have the medal placed over her head and received a hug from her teacher. It was just after the hug, as she went to leave, that she felt Severus grab her elbow and hold her in place.

"Here at Hogwarts we have a graduation rule that students can only receive one medal," Dumbledore explained. "But once in a while a student comes along who is so outstanding that, well, the rule needs to be broken. Hermione Snape is that student."

Hermione looked at Severus shocked. Then she turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Having achieved some of the highest grades in many of her classes over all seven years of her education, we here at Hogwarts, could not let this achievement go unnoticed. Besides her daily work in class, this year, Mrs. Snape achieved the highest NEWT marks in the history of Hogwarts beating the last record set by...her husband."

The crowd broke out into a chuckle. Hermione had managed to best the Professor. Severus nodded next to her and she lightly smacked his chest good naturedly. Magical flash bulbs caught the moment of gaiety.

"So, I decided to create a new medal in her honour to acknowledge such an admirable achievement," Dumbledore explained as he pulled a medal from a case. "The Hermione Snape Medal of Achievement will be, henceforth, given to the Hogwarts Student who exemplifies Academic achievement in their course work and NEWTs. I am honoured to present this award to the honouree and first recipient, Hermione Snape."

Hermione stepped forward and received the award from Dumbledore. He pulled her into a hug and when she was released she realized the crowd, who had only stood for Harry so far, was standing and clapping for her. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she exited the stage.

She took her seat with the others and watched as everyone else got their diploma. The experience was a little overwhelming, and she found herself continually wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. She had finally realized why Severus was nervous and uncomfortable. He'd been in on the awards and had probably asked to personally present her diploma. He was nervous about the attention they would be getting.

Ron was one of the last to get his diploma amidst hoots, whistles and catcalls from his relatives. He left the stage looking as red as a tomato.

"Witches and Wizards, ladies and gentleman, may I present to you the class of 1998!" Dumbledore announced as everyone burst into applause. Bethany pulled Hermione into a hug and everyone around her cheered.

Afterwards at the reception, Hermione found herself ensconced in the joy of her friends and family. Severus was circulating around talking with students and parents while she entertained her parents and introduced them to some of her professors. An hour later as the champagne was being handed out for a toast, Hermione started to feel sick again; there was something about the smell of alcohol that bothered her stomach. She swiftly made her way through the people and found herself, once beyond the crowd, sprinting for the loo.

Once she emptied her stomach contents she felt better, marginally. She opened the door to find her husband standing there with his arms crossed looked at her worriedly.

"You look green," he said.

"I am married to a Slytherin," she joked as she leaned against the wall for support.

"You need to go to bed," he said as he grabbed her arm to guide her. "You've come down with something."

"No Severus, I'm fine," she said a little weakly. "I want to enjoy the day."

"You look ill and tired," he said softly. "You can't possibly enjoy the day in that state."

"I'll be alright, and if I feel sick again, we'll go," she said, hoping that would appease him.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. "I'd like you to see Poppy after this, to rule out a serious bug. We leave for India in a week."

Her graduation present from Severus was a trip to India, a place she had always wanted to visit.

"I promise," she said as she took his arm to walk back to the group.

Suddenly her stomach lurched again, and, instead of running back to the washroom, she took off around the corner of the castle where no one was, nor could they see her. She emptied the contents of her stomach again and leaned against the cool stone wall getting her breath.

"I'm getting Poppy now," Severus said as he felt her forehead for a fever.

"There's nothing she can do," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Hermione looked up at her husband's confused expression and wiped at some tears that had gathered in her eyes. "I'm pregnant Severus."

He shook his head shocked. They had been keeping track of her cycles quite precisely until things got busy this last month.

"Pregnant?" He asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded her head and launched herself into his arms crying.

"Shhh," he soothed as he held her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be fine."

"How can it be fine?" She sobbed into his robes.

"You'll do first term at McGilvery and the take a term off," he said quietly. "The baby's due when?"

"I think mid-February," she said quietly.

"Perhaps they can agree to a couple of months of home study and then you won't even have to miss out on any time?" He suggested. "We'll talk to the Registrar and see what can be done."

"What about the baby?" Hermione asked. "Who will take care of it while I'm at my classes?"

"We'll figure that out, don't worry," he soothed.

"I can't apparate after six months," she said softly. "It's dangerous for the baby."

"We'll get you a place there," Severus explained.

"But you'll be here," she said softly.

"I'll visit," Severus said as he patted her hair. "Don't worry about the details yet my dear."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first of all, it's many months off," he started. "Secondly, I don't have to carry and deliver."

She swatted his back as he held her.

"Thirdly, I knew this day would come at some point in the next year, so, although it's earlier than expected, it is expected."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Lastly," he said as he lifted her face to look at his. "There's part of me that's a little proud that you are having a child, my child."

She smiled at his last statement and her eyes welled up with tears. "It's not the best timing, but this is going to be a good thing, right?"

"This baby," he said as he placed his open palm on her flat stomach. "is part of you, how can it not be good?"

She covered his hand with hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Poppy Pomfey looked at her and smiled. "Everything is in order, you are pregnant my dear."

"So, everything is fine?" Hermione asked as she sat up more fully.

"Yes, at ten weeks the baby..."

"Ten weeks?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I thought I was _just_ pregnant?"

"No, you're about 10 weeks along, almost done your first trimester," Poppy said as she looked at the young woman.

"But I had my period, in May, it was late and light but..."

"Sometimes it happens," Poppy said in a motherly fashion. "The baby is not in any distress, so if there was a complication that caused bleeding then, it has passed."

"What kind of complication? Could it still happen?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Every pregnancy has it's inherent risks but I wouldn't say yours is any riskier than another woman's," Poppy commented.

Hermione nodded her head, completely shocked that she was so far along.

"There are some pre-natal potions that Severus can brew for you; they keep your iron stores high and give the baby some nutritional..."

"Wait a second," Hermione said as almost a whisper. "When am I due then?"

"Just after the New Year," Madam Pomfey explained. "Around the 2nd."

"January 2nd?" Hermione confirmed.

Madam Pomfey nodded her head.

"That changes some things then," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hermione, a baby will change everything," Poppy Pomfey said as she patted her shoulder.

Hermione wandered in a slight daze back to their rooms. Severus had an appointment in Diagon Alley to get their international travel permits for India and therefore couldn't be with her that morning. The term ended at McGilvery just prior to Christmas. She'd be as big and uncomfortable as a house by then and may be unable to sit the end of term exams.

Having thought the baby was due mid-to-late February, Hermione thought she'd be fine to sit her exams, but now...

She sat for a long time in their living room before Severus got back from his errand. She was trying to think of a way to make this work when he leaned down and looked at her face, perplexed.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he looked at her serious countenance.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, really seeing him for the first time.

"Did everything go well at your appointment?" He asked concerned as he crouched down before her so they were at eye level.

"Yes, the baby is fine, just a little farther along than we thought," she said.

"Farther along?" He asked confused.

"I'm not four weeks pregnant Severus," she said as she grasped his hand. "I'm ten. I'm almost done my first trimester."

"Ten?" He asked, shocked. "But your cycle..."

"I know," she patted his hand. "Madam Pomfey said that sometimes it happens. My flow was light so it didn't indicate any trouble with the baby."

"So you and the baby are fine?" He asked as he watched tears run silently down her cheeks.

"Yes, but the baby is due January 2nd and I sit my first term exams just before Christmas. What if I'm sick, or the baby comes early? I don't think I can do the first term Severus! And second term starts just after the baby is due, I can't go to classes days after giving birth...it's a mess!"

She sobbed and leaned forward to be held in his arms. He patted her back and smoothed her hair. Telling her it was going to be alright, but now that the dates had changed he understood her reason for alarm.

"They'll just have to make allowances," he said determined. "You'll write early and begin the new term late, or study from home for term two. You may not get all your credits from home but we'll figure this out. You won't delay a year, I won't have it."

She wiped her nose with her arm and looked at him. "Do you think McGilvery will be accommodating?"

"With this new marriage and family law they have to be, I'm sure you're not the first student to find themself in this circumstance."

"True," she agreed.

"We have a few days before we leave on our trip," he said softly. "We'll go to see the Registrar in person before then, you can floo for an appointment and..."

"You think it'll be okay?"

"We'll make sure it is," he said as he smiled at her puffy face and red eyes. "I want this child, but I want you to continue with an education. There's no reason why the two should be in opposition."

Hermione floo'd the next day and was assured an appointment when they returned from their trip. She relaxed slightly, although Severus had wished the Registrar could see them before they left; they had to take what they could get.


	23. Chapter 23

Eleven days after leaving for India they returned early. Their two week trip had been cut short. Severus helped Hermione into bed and made her a cup of tea. She had stopped crying at some point, but he wasn't sure when.

She had lost the baby. After countless doctors abroad and in the UK the tests had all come back; the pregnancy was no longer viable. She had started to bleed yesterday. They were climbing to the central watch tower at the Jaigarh Fort when she started to have cramps. Eventually they found a loo and she came out looking pale and worried. She was bleeding severely. Severus took her to a nearby hospital where, after an exam and blood work, they told the couple that she was going to miscarry. Hermione had yelled at the hospital staff and insisted on returning to the UK to confirm. They apparated to St Mungo's, tests were run, the bleeding worsened, and the findings were confirmed. They were no longer having a baby.

"Do you want me to run a bath?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"No," she said, muffled under the covers.

"It might make you feel..."

"No," Hermione said with a sniffle.

Severus didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if that was correct. He had never been with a woman, his wife, after she had miscarried. He decided to go with his instincts.

He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

She started to cry again, her body shaking silently in his embrace. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her wild hair. She held onto his hand as her tears streamed down her face and over his hand. He said soft words of comfort to her and held onto her until she fell asleep. Then he held her the rest of the night, more for his own comfort than hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed and Hermione had returned to her former self, everyone, except Severus thought this at least. He didn't want to push her to talk, but he also didn't want to leave the subject without discussion. Severus, in short, didn't know what to do besides make her tea, give her space, and watch her closely.

"Do you want to dine here or in the staff lounge?" Severus asked as he walked into their living room.

"Either," she said from her spot buried in a book.

"You don't care or...?" He asked to clarify. Her indecision about everything was bothering him but he was trying to keep it in check.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Here or with the other staff?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, Severus," she said as she looked at him blankly.

He studied her face for a minute and decided that he would broach the subject of a vacation before term started. Maybe that was what she needed.

"How would you feel about going away for a few days or a week before term starts?" He asked as he sat down on the coffee table near her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Whatever you want."

"I would like to know what you want," he said, trying to quell his irritation. "That was the purpose of the question."

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly, her mind elsewhere.

"We could go to the Irish countryside, or France...Philida has a cottage she never uses, I'm sure we could borrow it."

She just looked at him.

"Hermione?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Oh, sorry...what was that you said?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, his heart aching for her pain.

"Maybe you need to speak with someone, a doctor or a..."

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"No my dear," he said leaning forward and placing a hand on her knee, "you are not."

He watched as her eyes welled with tears. She abruptly turned her head to the side, wanting to hide herself from him.

"This loss...the baby...it has affected you quite severely," he said softly. "You pretend it has not but..."

"I didn't want the baby," she said softly. "When...when I first found out about it and even just before we went to India...I wished Severus that it hadn't happened. It was messing up my year at uni...I wished for the baby to go away."

"Oh my dear," he said as he lunged forward to hold her close. "That is what has been upsetting you?"

She nodded her head. "For most of the time I was pregnant I hoped I wasn't...how horrible a person am I?"

"Most?" He asked.

"When we were in India," she clarified. "I got to thinking that it would all work out...that things happen for a reason...that this baby was meant to be."

"And then you lost it," he concluded.

"I feel like I did this somehow," she cried into his shoulder. "That my wishing..."

"You didn't will the baby away my love," he said softly. "You know that in your brain, it's your heart that needs convincing."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "I had started to think of names..."

"You are a young woman about to start university whose life has been thrown for a loop with a pregnancy...if you were unaccepting of it at first, no one would be surprised. Least of all me. You did nothing wrong Hermione. Losing the baby was something that happened irregardless of your thoughts. It was a cruel and horrible loss. But one you had no hand in."

She cried harder into his shoulder and clutched at his robes. He had no idea that she had felt responsible for the loss. It broke his heart that for two weeks she'd been blaming herself.

"I want to try again," she said softly.

"Try what?" He asked confused.

"To have another baby," she clarified.

"We have another 15 months before..."

"Now," she said softly.

"Hermione, I don't think..."

"Please Severus," she begged. "I didn't know how badly I wanted this until it happened."

"You are still quite young, and university starts in a few weeks," he said softly. "Perhaps now is not the best time?"

He couldn't believe she was suggesting actually attempting to get pregnant. An accident was one thing, but to mess up her year...

"No, now," she insisted. "I really want this Severus."

He looked at her determined face and grew worried. Was this new baby meant to take the hurt away about the lost one?

"You start university in three weeks," he said softly. "If we get pregnant now you cannot finish the year. If we wait until the fall, or Christmas...you can at least finish your year. I think that a couple of months isn't a long time to wait."

Severus was hoping that university would prove so interesting that she would put off the baby even longer. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, he just didn't want her getting pregnant for the wrong reasons.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We will have a baby Hermione, just better timed," he said as he patted her hair. "I think you need to focus on school right now. The transition will be difficult, and the stress...well it wouldn't be good for a pregnancy."

She nodded her head in agreement and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed," she said softly.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"In our rooms, and France," she said quietly, from buried under his robes.

He was confused for a moment and then smiled. She had made some decisions.

"I'll owl Philida after we have eaten," he said as he pulled back from her.

She smiled weakly up at him.

There was a moment of quiet.

"What were the names?" He asked.

"Liesel for a girl, and Elliot for a boy," she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"Hold onto those," he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "We're going to need them in the future."

He kissed her soundly and she returned the favour. Everything was going to be alright.


	25. Chapter 25

They went to France for a week, missing Pavarti's wedding, and returned in time for Lavender's marriage to Seamus. Hermione and Severus went to the service but not the reception, citing a headache as the reason. In reality, she still wasn't ready to be around others. She spent the last week of the summer before school, re-decorating their rooms at Hogwarts. As the fall arrived, she seemed more and more herself.

Weeks passed and Hermione adjusted well to McGilvery. Emersion in her studies was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off the baby. She apparated back and forth to school easily enough and spent most evenings studying or telling Severus about all the interesting things she had learned in school. The crying fits had stopped, as had the talk of purposefully getting pregnant again.

The weekend of their one year anniversary arrived and Hermione made Severus promise to put away his marking and not take on any duties for a couple of days. She had something planned and wouldn't say a word to him about it. All he knew was that she had visited Gringotts and their account had been plundered.

* * *

On Friday night she apparated them to Munich.

"Oktoberfest?" He asked with a smirk.

"You made me tour Guinness in Ireland," she smiled at him as they walked toward the Eden Wolff Hotel. "I figured you may appreciate something Bavarian in nature."

"I'm surprised you could get a booking this late," he said as he eyed the nice hotel. "And one so good."

"Who says this was last minute?" She asked as they entered the lobby. "I booked this months ago."

"You did?" He asked, surprised.

"Before graduation," she smiled. "I knew that things would get busy when I went to university so I thought I better do it in advance or we'd be spending the weekend in Hogsmeade. Not my idea of an anniversary."

"You only told me a week ago when I asked what you wanted to do," he noted. "What if I had booked something as well?"

"You didn't though, did you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her perplexed. How could she predict his behaviour so well?

"Snape," Hermione said to the concierge. "We have a reservation."

Their booking was found and they were escorted to a lovely room looking out onto the busy street and the city beyond.

"I'm impressed," he said as he looked around. "Better than India."

"Any room would be better than that one in India," she laughed. "Thank gods you found us a better place after one night."

"Remember you made us sleep in our clothes and placed a magical barrier between us and the bed?" He laughed with her.

"How they got a licence and fooled their guests into booking there..." she chuckled. "Oh Severus, it was awful wasn't it?"

"Yes," he said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist, drawing her into him. "But it all turned out well, in the end."

"That it did," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. She remembered their passionate lovemaking on that trip. She was already pregnant so they could make love at will. She felt truly free on that trip, without worry of conception-the deed was done. It seemed he was freer that trip as well.

Since they lost the baby, he had been very careful with her; he treated her as if she was a doll that may break in his hands. Their lovemaking had been less frequent, more gentle, and less pleasurable. She missed the way it used to be, and she wasn't sure how to tell him that. She knew he was being thoughtful, but, as silly as it sounded, she wanted that to stop. She was fine; she wouldn't break down crying mid-act, as had been the case the first few times after the loss. Hermione wished she could obliviate those memories from his mind and hers as they were horrible experiences.

She started to peel off his jacket and tie. "Severus, we have some time before dinner..."

He smiled down at her. "And you wish to do a walking tour of the city?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head in the negative. She dropped his jacket to the floor at their feet.

"You want to go to a museum?" He teased.

She continued to shake her head in the negative. The tie was pulled off next and thrown over her shoulder.

"Bus tour?" He continued. "I think they have one of those aqua buses that..."

She cut him off with a kiss that left nothing to the imagination. He responded to her kiss and pulled her closer to his body, his chest heaving with excitement.

"No aqua bus?" He whispered close to her face when they parted.

Hermione paused, looking up into his dark eyes and the glimmer that she saw in them. She wanted to say something bold, something that would leave no doubt in his mind that she no longer wanted to be handled with the care he had been practicing. That the loss of the baby no longer factored in to this part of their relationship.

"Take me," she huffed into his face.

A look of puzzlement crossed his face; she had never said anything like that to him before. Then, realization hit him and his face softened. He leaned in and kissed her with a gentleness that she was trying to avoid.

As they kissed, and she thought of a way to coax him toward passion, his kiss deepened, he parted her lips and his tongue delved into her mouth with veracity. His hands cupped her ass and pulled her towards his hardening cock as she felt the heat coming in waves off his body.

The passion was slow building but it was there. It was almost as if he wanted to allow her to dial it down at any moment if she was uncomfortable. He didn't want a repeat of their first times making love after the baby, where she began to cry mid-act and with a heavy heart he worked toward completion as quickly as possible, only to hold her in his arms for hours afterwards as she sobbed and he felt horrible. The Ministry had given them a few weeks reprieve after her loss but when they started to receive letters threatening fines or confinement, they had, reluctantly, agreed to re-start their sexual relationship. They both knew it was too early for her, but there was little they could do.

"I love you so much," Hermione gasped as she felt his hand reaching up her skirt and pulling at her panty hose and knickers.

"And I, you," he said as he nuzzled her breast through her shirt as he leaned down to pull the offending garments from her body.

She reached around him and undid his belt and his pants, awkwardly dropping them to the floor with a thunk as he undid the buttons on her blouse and delved his face into the opening, licking and kissing her delicate skin.

He started to pull her toward the bed, when she stopped his motion.

"Here," she gasped as his hand cupped her bare sex under her skirt.

"Here?" He asked as he looked at the wall behind them and the window beside it.

"I want to see Munich," she said as she pulled from him and positioned herself over the deep window ledge looking out over the city before she flipped her skirt up revealing her ass to him.

He growled low and deep before he positioned himself behind her and cast a Notice Me Not spell over the couple. He plunged into her depths driving her forward on the ledge and causing her to reach out and grasp both sides of the window with her hands.

"Ohhhh," she groaned as he slammed into her time and time again. He took her over and over for what seemed like hours. There was nothing but their quiet huffs as she looked out onto the city below and he buried himself inside her roughly.

"You like this?" He huffed as he continued to slam in and out of her. "You like being dirty? On display?"

"Gods...oh, gods...yes," she moaned as her body got pushed forward on the ledge time and time again. Her blouse was almost completely pulled from her body with all of the motion. She could feel her vagina start to contract around him. This was so good, it was what they both needed. Uninhibited sex. Dirty sex.

"Gods you feel so...so good," he said as he hunched over her, sweat dripping off his face and onto her back. Both their bodies were covered in sweat from the exertion. They had been at it for almost an hour and she had built up to an orgasm again and again but he was eased off of her each time, teasing her. This time, as it built inside of her, she wondered if he was finally going to let her come.

"Severus!" She yelled as she came all around him, her walls contracing, her juices flowing as he gave her no mercy and continued to dive into her again and again.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he paused for a moment and pushed the hair back from her face so he could kiss her forehead.

Her legs were now jello. When he started to pump into her again he could feel her struggling to stay standing.

"Love, maybe the bed?" He suggested as he continued to fondle a breast.

"No, here," she said as she pulled herself up a little more. "Go for it."

He paused mid-stroke and touched her sweaty back. Unsure if it was wise to continue.

She sensed his hesitation and said in a low voice, "I want to be thoroughly fucked Severus."

His hand twitched on her breast and within moments he was plunging back into her depths. Taking her time and time again as her orgasm started to build and he mercilessly fucked her hard against the window ledge. He panted above her, sweat slicking their two bodies as he found herself cresting on an orgasm again.

"Oh, fuuuuccccckkk!" He yelled as he came inside her and then flopped on top of her, trying not to crush her with his weight, but having no more strength to hold himself up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she felt his chest heaving against her.

"Oh, Hermione...that was...I can't..." he muttered behind her, obviously muddled in thought.

After several minutes of him trying to regulate his breathing, she felt his soft member fall out from inside her. Hermione turned around and braced him against her front.

"Come with me," she said softly as she took his hand and led him to their bed. They climbed under the covers and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

He woke hours later to see her beautiful face starring at him as he slept.

"Are you happy we married?" She asked, he could see the honestly in her question.

He reached over and gently ran a finger across her cheek. "Very."

"What do you think it would be like if we hadn't?" She asked as she wiped a stray curl out of her eyes.

"I shudder to think," he said jokingly.

"No, really," she prodded.

"We would both have had to choose from the list of witches and wizards that fancied us," he said as he placed a hand behind his head. "With any luck they would not have sought us out for ulterior motives."

"Like?" She asked as she touched his chest.

"Like to make as many babies as physically possible, or parade us around like fecking puppets, or, in your case, abuse a muggle-born."

"So, I'm better than the alternative?" She asked, somewhat sadly.

He looked at her down-turned face and scooted closer to her, wrapping a few fingers under her chin and drawing her face upwards so he was looking into her eyes.

"You are a wonderful surprise," he said softly. "The best choice I could have ever made, law or not."

She smiled at his words.

"The law that I cursed, has become my salvation." he said as he traced her lips with his finger. "You are one amazing woman, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I love you," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes and not wavering.

He had never said the words so sincerely and without candour. Tears filled her eyes and he smiled softly at her.

"You are the best husband I could have asked for, law or not," she said as she sniffled. "I want to be with you, always."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Always," he reiterated as he wrapped her in his arms and rolled her onto her back, intent on showing her how much he loved her, now that his energy was back.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days, a lot of time spent in bed, and some Oktoberfest fun later he found himself saying goodbye to his wife as she left for university for the week. She had several large projects due and needed the time at McGilvery to finish them unencumbered.

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall and took points off a Huffpuff who was blocking his way.

"Nothing changes," Harry Potter said as he walked in behind him.

Severus turned to look at the man. "Potter."

"Professor," Harry greeted him. "Your lovely wife is not with you I see?"

"No, she had to stay at University this week," Severus said as he stopped to walk in step with the man.

"How was Munich?" Harry asked. "Try a multitude of beers?"

"We tried a few," Severus said as they walked toward the staff table. "And why, pray tell, are you here?"

"Hooch had a nasty fall this weekend in practice and they asked me to take over her classes for a few days," Harry explained.

"Oh, won't the students love the addition of a celebrity on staff," Severus said as he sneered at all the students twittering around them as they took their seats.

"I had some time off from Auror Training so I said I'd fill in," Harry said before he greeted the other staff members.

"How lucky for us," Severus said as he reached for his napkin.

"I was wondering, Severus," Harry said as he reached for his water. "If we could speak after dinner, in your quarters."

Severus looked at Harry surprised, but, seeing the serious look on his face, nodded in agreement.

Harry spent most of the dinner hour speaking with all his old professors and regaling them with stories of mishaps during his Auror training which was three months in.

After he was done Severus left to go back to his rooms and within twenty minutes opened his door to greet Harry.

"Come in," he said opening his arm wide to allow him access. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk with you about Hermione," Harry said as he walked into the room. "I'm worried about her."

Severus raised an eyebrow, shut the door and acio'd the brandy and two glasses to a table, pouring drinks for them both. "Why?"

"Ever since she lost the baby..." Harry began. "She's been...different."

"She lost her child, she will be different," Severus said as he handed Harry a drink.

"She thinks she responsible for..."

"I know," Severus said as he sat down. "But she doesn't think that anymore."

"I've been trying to talk with her since school started and..."

"She's been busy," Severus said before he took a sip of his drink. "She also may not wish to talk about it anymore."

"But talking..."

"It opens old wounds," Severus said.

"Has she...does she talk about...?" Harry asked.

"I can take care of my wife," Severus said as he crossed his legs.

"I just think that I know her better than you and..."

"You know her better than me?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"I've been her friend since..."

"And you think somehow that you have more insight into my wife and her reaction to the loss of our child?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Severus, I just think that...I'm not trying to step on your toes but, I just want to make sure she's okay. That she's...over it."

Severus took a drink of his brandy before replying. "She'll never be over it, Potter. But she has moved...beyond it. She's immersed herself in school, and between that, and our anniversary away...no wonder she hasn't been in close contact with her friends."

"This summer she hardly came around Grimmuld Place and now when I floo or owl her, her responses are brief," Harry further explained.

"This was a difficult summer," Severus acknowledged. "She...she would get upset without warning...spent days in bed...she lost some weight. She didn't want to be around others because she was never sure when her mood would change and she'd become...weepy."

"Is she still like that?" Harry asked as he leaned forward with his drink cupped in his two hands.

"No," Severus said. "As I said before, she's fine."

"I have to admit I was happy when I heard about your weekend away," Harry said. "It seemed like a step forward."

"Ask what you really want to," Severus cut to the chase.

"Are you...trying to have...a baby?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus explained. "Our plan remains unchanged, we are avoiding pregnancy at the time."

"She...in the summer...started to talk about having a baby right..."

"She has since changed her mind," Severus interrupted.

A long silence filled the room before Harry spoke again.

"Do you care for her?" Harry asked. "I mean I know you are both...attracted to each..."

"And this is your business, why?" Severus asked.

"I care for her," Harry said honestly.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. Was Potter saying he was in love with Severus' wife?

"Care for her?" Severus asked as he emphasized his relationship with Hermione. "For my wife?"

"Not...not like...what I mean is..." Harry stammered.

"I am aware that you slept with her before we married," Severus said, continuing to create tension between them.

"She...she told you?!" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes," Severus said as he leaned forward in his seat. "Hermione and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"Oh," Harry said as he swallowed hard.

Severus looked at the uncomfortable man before him and decided to take pity on him. "I care for Hermione very much."

Harry sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

"I want only the best for her, and I can assure you, she is fine," Severus said.

Just then an otter patronus flew into the room and circled around Severus.

"Hermione's patronus," Harry noted and Severus nodded.

The patronus spoke in her voice: "Love, I don't know about staying away all week. I miss you already and, despite my projects, I plan to be home Tuesday evening. Get rid of your duty on Tuesday because you and I have a date with our bed."

Harry watched the Professor shift in his seat as the otter did another twirl around him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Cheeky," Severus muttered under his breath before he Envisco'd the patronus away.

Harry chuckled from his chair.

"Not a word!" Severus warned.

Harry put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, still continuing to laugh.

"Was there anything else you needed to know concerning Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I think...I just want what's best for her," Harry said. "The marriage law threw her life and her plans for a bit of a loop and...and I want to make sure she's being taken care of."

Severus studied the man before him.

"They have approached you about the overseas program," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Harry said. "I could be gone for months or even years..."

"I know the program," Severus said before he took another drink. "You should be honoured you were asked. It's my understanding only the most elite are chosen."

"I was told that as well," Harry admitted. "I...I haven't given them my answer yet."

"You're worried about leaving the nest?" Severus asked.

"No, I...Ron has Luna, Ginny has Neville, and I wanted to make sure that Hermione..."

"She will have me until she no longer wants me," Severus admitted to Harry. "I have no intention of ending this marriage unless she wants to be rid of me."

Harry sighed, relief washed over his face. "Thank you for being honest, Severus."

Severus nodded at the man. "So, you are going to take it?"

"I would be shipping out for training abroad in a few weeks," Harry explained. "I don't know where or how long until I can contact..."

"It's good she's coming home Tuesday night then, and you are here," Severus said as he rose from his chair. "You can tell her yourself."

Harry put down his glass and rose as well. He knew the conversation was done and he was being dismissed.

"I'll see you at breakfast then," Harry said before he left Severus' rooms.

Severus walked in a circle for a minute before casting his patronus and speaking the message to it. His voice was all silk when he spoke:

"You infernal woman. I was not alone when I received your message. Know that there will be consequences for your actions. I expect payment Tuesday night. Sleep well my love."

He sent out the patronus with a smirk on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't believe Harry is here," Hermione said excitedly as she changed into some jeans and a jumper while Severus walked from the washroom.

"He was pleased to know you weren't going to be away all week," Severus said as he watched the jumper cover her belly.

"I thought his Auror training was demanding when he started in the summer, then when I went to Uni our schedules just seemed a nightmare," Hermione said as she did up her jeans.

"You miss him?" Severus asked, knowing what Harry was going to discuss with her.

"He's my best friend, of course I miss him," Hermione laughed as she shoved shoes on her feet.

Severus cringed at her words, perhaps Potter going away was going to upset her more than he expected.

She threw a robe haphazardly over her clothes and started to walk from their bedroom.

"Come on!" She called over her shoulder.

Severus was pulled from his reverie and looked at her with some disdain. "I am not a lap dog, Hermione."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see him bolted to the centre of their bedroom, unmoving.

"I'm sorry," she said as her face softened. "I'm just excited to talk with Harry."

"I know," he said as he started toward her.

"Thank you," Hermione said as he approached her. "I know you're not a big fan of Harry's and I'm acting like a fool but..."

"You are not acting like a fool," he said as he grabbed one of her hands. "Invite Potter back here after dinner. I have some work to get accomplished in my lab and you two can talk."

"Severus, you don't have to..."

"No, Hermione," he said stopping her speech. "You need to visit with Potter and if I get these pastes out of the way for Poppy, I won't have any more work for the coming weekend and I can concentrate on you."

She smiled back at him wickedly. "On me?"

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, "on you."

Hermione snaked her arm through his and they started to walk toward their front door. She laid her head against him and sighed. "My two favourite people in one place."

He frowned at her words. Harry wouldn't be around much anymore and it would upset her.

Dinner was a rousing event with the staff enjoying the conversation with Harry and Hermione. She asked him to join her in their quarters afterwards and he jumped at the opportunity to tell her his news as soon as possible.

"Do you want a coffee, or a glass of wine or..."

"A coffee would be great," Harry said as he sat on her sofa.

"Let me just get the coffee started and then I can relax," Hermione said from the small kitchenette.

"I noticed that you changed the place over the summer," Harry said, looking around.

"Yeah, I...once I crawled out of bed after the baby, I guess I needed a project before starting Uni and our quarters became it," Hermione explained. "Has it been that long since you've been here?"

"Yeah, I think the last time I was here was after the baby. You came to see me after that." Harry then said softly, "how are you doing Mione?"

She didn't speak for a few moments and Harry worried he had started the entire evening off on the wrong foot.

"I wanted to try and have another, on purpose, and Severus, wisely, discouraged me," she said quietly, her back turned to him. "I think I just wanted to fill the void and I...I felt guilty."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Harry re-iterated.

"I know," Hermione said as she turned to face him. "It just...the hurt was kind of overwhelming for a while. It still...it made me realize something about myself I hadn't known."

"And that was what?" Harry asked.

"I succeed at everything I try. School has always been a success, friendship has been wonderful, my marriage is amazing...but there had to be something I couldn't do. Maybe I won't be able to have children?"

"Why...why do you say that...did the mediwitch...?"

"No, no, they didn't but, well, it's bound to happen that I fail at something," Hermione said as if she'd thought about the subject a lot. "I'm not saying this to be pompous..."

"I know," Harry smiled at her.

"I just worry that this is something I will fail at, and, I realized that I really wanted it," Hermione explained.

"Wanted what?" Harry asked.

"A family," Hermione explained. "I want to be tired out of my mind from a crying baby, and watch Severus read stories to our child, and go to barbeques with you and Ron and your families and watch the kids cause havoc, and I want...Harry, I may want something quite badly that I may never have."

"Oh, Mione," he said as he stood and walked toward her wrapping her in his arms. "You'll have a family one day."

She sniffled on his shoulder, "I think that's why I wanted to try to have another, to see if my theory was correct."

"Mione, you will have kids, you don't need to prove a theory," Harry said as he pulled back and looked at her. "Sometimes we need to do something that scares us."

She nodded her head and sniffled. Harry knew he should wait to tell her, but he couldn't.

"I'm going into International Auror training," he said softly. "I ship off in a few weeks and I may be gone for months at a time."

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

"It's an elite groups of Aurors that..."

"I know what it is!" She snapped. "I just don't understand why you are..."

"It's a great opportunity to prove myself and..."

"And leave everyone you know and love!" She snapped again.

"It scares me," Harry conceded. "Which is why I know I need to do it."

Her face went from anger, to understanding, to a frown. "You won't be a floo call away anymore."

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"It could be very dangerous work Harry," she said worried.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"You really want this, don't you?" She asked as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I do," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, not saying a word.

"I'm not sure," he chuckled. "If this means I get your approval, or you want me to stay."

Hermione's laugh was muffled by his wool sweater. "Both."

He laughed and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm going to miss you the most."

She nodded her head in agreement as she gripped him against her.

"Promise you'll contact me every chance you get," she said as she sniffled into his shoulder. "I'm going to be a worried mess and..."

"I promise," he said quietly.

"And promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks...that you won't be everyone's hero."

"I promise," he said softly.

They stayed quiet for a while as he held her.

"Hermione, promise me you won't worry so much about the babies, ok?"

She nodded into his shoulder.

"You'll have a family, I know it," he said softly. "And you're going to be a great mum."

She laughed into his shoulder, "I'll probably drive Severus batty."

"Possibly," Harry chuckled.

"When do you go?" Hermione asked.

"After Ron and Luna's wedding," he said as he pulled back. "I can't stay for Ginny's though, they need me by then."

"She'll understand," Hermione said softy.

"I hope so," Harry said, regretfully.

"I'll show you my memory of it when you get home...at Christmas?" She asked, hopefully.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Spring at best."

"Oh," she said softly, realization hitting her. "Can I write you? Will you get..?"

"I'll give you an address and I'll get your mail through the service, probably in batches," Harry explained. "We'll figure out a system."

"Okay," she nodded.

"We're okay?" Harry asked as he watched her closely.

She nodded her head. "We're okay."

A grin cut its way across his face; he was happy things had went well.


	28. Chapter 28

That Halloween, Hermione found herself dancing with Severus at Ron and Luna's wedding.

"She looks gorgeous," Hermione said as she watched Luna laughing in Harry's arms as they glided around the dance floor.

"Every bride shines on her wedding day," Severus conceded. "But only you were gorgeous."

"I think you're a little biased, no?" She smiled at him.

"Possibly," he grinned back at her. "But I always will be."

"Now I know why the Ministry granted Harry the reprieve," Hermione said as she watched her friend enjoy himself, worried it would be a long time before she saw him again.

"It was a shady offer at the time," Severus agreed. "No one else was given an extension to find a spouse. I should have known at the time the Ministry had something in their back pocket."

"I just thought it was because of his fame," Hermione explained. "I really thought they were sort of...repaying him for all the crap they caused in his life. Now I know they had the International Auror programme waiting in the wings."

"International Aurors are like James Bond-no family," Severus explained.

"He can leave the programme if he wants one though, right?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried for her friend.

"Hermione, he can leave if he changes his mind," Severus assured her. He knew she was incredibly worried about Potter. "He'll be fine, you know."

She kissed his cheek just as Ron took centre stage.

"Excuse me, everyone! Can I have your attention?" Ron called over the crowd as the music was halted.

"Luna and I..." he said as his wife joined him by his side, a mile-wide grin on her face. "We want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate with us. It's been a wonderful day and we are so happy to share it with you."

Clapping broke out around the tent.

"Now, please drink up and give it a whirl on the dance floor because we hope to see you all in my mom's kitchen for breakfast in the morning!"

Everyone cheered and the music came back on loud and jazzy. Couple after couple took to the dance floor as Severus led his wife off the busy floor and to a nearby table.

"Hermione! Professor!" Pavarti said as she sat down at the table with them, obviously enjoying herself. "Nice to see you!"

"So good to see you Pavarti!" Hermione smiled at her. "We just got your thank you owl for the present, I heard your wedding went well."

"I'm so sorry you couldn't come," Pavarti said as she eyed the couple.

"It took days for the rash to go away," Hermione chuckled awkwardly. "Even with all of Severus' creams and potions...I still wasn't able to come."

"She was covered in pustules," Severus added. "My Aunt Philida was horrified, it wasn't pretty."

"Ugh, sounds horrible," Pavarti said. "The wedding went wonderfully, Milton's family said it was nicer than his sisters and the Prophet covered it."

"Then I must read the article," Severus said. "Where is your husband Mrs. Hennessy?"

"Oh, Milton's in Sweden at the Cauldron Conference and couldn't get back," Pavarti said, slightly embarrassed.

"He travels on business a lot?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, which is why he wants me to live with his family so I'm not alone," Pavarti explained.

"You don't have an apartment or...?"

"No, I...we're planning on it, but with all the travel we haven't had the time to..."

"All in good time," Hermione said kindly. "Are you at Uni?"

"Uh, no...Milton wants children right away and there's no use starting something when I can't finish it," Pavarti said, embarrassed.

"Sounds like Mr Hennessy knows what he wants for his family," Severus noted.

"Milton just likes things a certain way," Pavarti said softly as she went to stand. "I'm sorry, I need another drink...I'll see you later, okay?"

Hermione and Severus watched her walk away.

"There, but for the grace of the gods go I," Hermione said softly.

"Female university enrolment is at an all time low this year," Severus said as he rubbed her shoulder. "Lots of babies will be born from this law."

"Including our own," Hermione noted.

"All in good time," Severus said softly. "No rush."

"She's such a bright girl," Hermione said as she watched Pavarti talk with Seamus. "It's truly a shame."

"Maybe once the babies are done dear old Milton will allow her the priviledge of going," Severus noted.

"It's all about allowances isn't it though?" Hermione said, indignant. "You can choose to stop my education whenever you want and..."

"I wouldn't," he said.

"But it is your choice, as the man in this relationship," Hermione clarified.

"Under the law, yes," he conceded. "But Hermione you know that I think it's archa..."

"I know, but it's still the point," she said.

"Then, in that regard you are correct," Severus nodded. "Under the marriage law, blood lines make no difference, but your sex does."

"And if I'd married a Milton, like Pavarti..."

"You'd be subject to his whims," Severus said. "But you didn't marry a Milton."

"No, no I didn't," she said with a slight smile.

"I may not be able to give you a Prophet-worthy wedding or the jewels that Mrs Hennessy is dripping in, but I can give you equality."

She smiled at him. "It's worth more than any bauble or the attention."

"I would have to agree," he said with a smirk.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked when he noted a song change.

She nodded in the negative.

"A drink?" He asked, bewildered.

She shook her head in the negative and stood before him. He rose to join her.

"You want to circulate?" He asked with a slight groan.

She, again, shook her head in the negative.

"Hermione, I'm running out of optio..." He began before she rose on her toes and kissed him sensuously on the lips. He found his hands coming to her waist and pulling her against his frame.

He kissed her like there was no one else in the room. And, for a moment there wasn't. It was just the two of them and the world stopped.

Until a flash bulb went off and they were pulled from the situation.

"That'll make a nice companion piece," Rita Skeeter said to the photographer standing next to her. "War heroes find love through the marriage law."

"Miss Skeeter, I would advise you..." Severus started as he advanced on her.

"Severus," Hermione cautioned him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew how quickly things could get ugly.

"Hermione Snape, care to comment on the law and how it's changed your life?" Rita Skeeter asked as she backed away from Severus.

"I would actually," Hermione said. Severus turned to look at her.

"Hermione, don't," he said.

"You must swear that you will print what I say word for word though," Hermione said drawing her wand. "Then, we will allow the photo without issue."

"Is it strictly related to the wizarding marriage law?" Skeeter asked to clarify as she too drew her wand.

"Yes," Hermione said as she watched Severus shake his head and sigh.

Rita Skeeter's wand touched the tip of Hermione's.

"I swear," Rita Skeeter said as their wands began to glow.

Hermione cleared her throat. The Quick Quill stood prepared.

"Over a year ago, I was forced to marry Severus Snape under this arcane and ridiculous law. We married to avoid being used by others who would simply marry us for who we were and what we accomplished in the war against Voldemort. The marriage law has forced many people to marry for a variety of reasons but those were ours. Fortunately, I married an amazing man, who I've come to love a great deal. Many other witches and wizards cannot say the same things about their marriages. Some live in situations of neglect, or abuse, or are treated like servants instead of equal partners. The marriage law, in its hasty induction, failed to see how others with less admirable qualities could take advantage of this situation. Witches who could go to university, hold important jobs and make a difference in this world are being kept home and pregnant because their husband has more say in their future than they do. The marriage law must be revoked immediately so that witches and wizards stuck in these unhealthy relationships can break free of them and find their own happiness. The wizarding world is not going to be saved by this law, but rather on a population of witches and wizards that are free and happy."

The quick quill stopped and Rita Skeeter's face was all puckered. Severus placed an arm around Hermione's waist and drew her into him, telling her he was proud of her without a single word.

"Care to answer some questions about just how happy your marriage is?" Rita asked with a leer.

"We'll be taking our leave now," Severus said as he turned Hermione away from the reporter. "I expect to see this in the Prophet in the morning."

Skeeter made no reply as Severus guided Hermione away.

* * *

The picture and article were in the paper the next day, as per their agreement, and Hermione's speech was there but it was surrounded by speculation about their relationship. Apparently Skeeter had taken it upon herself to dig up dirt about the couple the rest of the night. Information about their trip to Dublin over the New Year, their closeness, her miscarriage, her recovery in France, and their sex life featured much more prominantly than Hermione's speech about the downfalls of the marriage law.

"That blasted woman!" Hermione yelled from the bedroom as she read the Prophet. Severus had already seen the article and left it on their bedside table for her to read when she woke up.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Severus yelled back from the kitchenette as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione stomped out of their bedroom while hastily tying a robe around her waist. "I don't have knickers on, but if I did...!"

"You know she's...less than honourable. What did you expect?" Severus asked as he made her a cup of tea.

"I expected page 14, I...I expected small print...I expected...I didn't expect this!" She snapped as she slapped the paper down on the table. "Do you know how many 'unnamed sources close to the couple' are in this article?"

"I particularly like the one who stated that we already have a child, we are just hiding him," Severus said as he handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"How did they find out about my miscarriage? There's only a handful of people who..."

"A handful of people who were quite into the fire whisky last night and...Hermione," Severus noted. "Don't blame them. Look at how she manipulated you. Can you expect anything less for the others?"

Hermione fell into a chair and sighed. "Those were private things."

"I know," he said as he sat on a chair opposite her. "She had no right to do this to you...to us. But, it's done and now everyone knows."

"Knows about the baby," she said softly.

He looked at her forlorn face and decided to make a joke. "That, and that you have a virile steed in the bedroom."

She smacked at his chest. "And apparantly we've made the rounds to every room in Hogwarts over the summer if you were to believe the article."

"Those two people in the article have little time for anything else if you are to beleive what that Skeeter woman wrote. How do you find time for your classes when I'm inside you twenty-four hours a day?"

She laughed at his joke just as the floo crackled in their quarters.

"Mione?" Ron's voice called out. "Mione? Can we talk?"

"Ron!" Hermione called as she walked toward the fireplace. "Aren't you supposed to be..."

"That Skeeter woman Mione, I'm sorry, I told her about the baby. She was talking to me as if she already knew and...and I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed and looked at Severus briefly over her shoulder. "It's okay Ron, she took advantage of everyone at a celebration that was supposed to be about you and Luna."

"I'm so sorry Mione, I had no..."

"It's okay Ron," Hermione said consolingly. "She would have found out one way or another."

Ron nodded his head, still looking guilty.

"Did the wedding last until morning? Severus and I couldn't keep our eyes open when we left, we're lucky we didn't apparate into a bog."

"We've just finished breakfast at mums," he said. "A bunch of people are still here. Harry's asleep in a chair and Luna looks gorgeous still. She hasn't slept a wink but you'd never know it."

"Good!" Hermione said softly. "I'll just get cleaned up and I'll drop in and see everyone, okay?"

"Great Mione," Ron relaxed. "I'm so sorry about..."

"No more talk of that Ronald," Hermione chastised. "it's not your fault and...and today's about you and Luna not that nutter Skeeter."

"Okay Mione, I'll see you in a bit!" Ron called before he left the floo.

Hermione rose to her feet and looked at her husband.

"One mystery solved," he said as he took a drink of his coffee. "Now if we could just locate the unnamed source that said we had a hidden child all the mysteries would be solved."

"That," she said as she walked toward him and sat on his lap. "And the one who said you looked like a lovesick teenager whenever you were around me."

"Yes, that will definitely help my reputation as a git," he mumbled.

"But you're my git," she said as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That I am," he said softly as he nuzzled her nose.

"Care to prove your virility before I leave for Ottery St Catchpole?" She asked seductively.

He growled at her. "I thought I proved that last night when you told Mr Weasley we were practically asleep on our feet?"

"No need to support the rumours from the Prophet," she said with a smirk. "Just you and I need to know."

"Maybe we should head to the potions lab? It's Sunday and we could at least make one part of that story credible?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare!" She snapped. "Just because that Skeeter woman's put ideas into your head..."

He laughed at her admonishment. "Come on, witch. I want you in my bed."


	29. Chapter 29

"Severus," she gasped as she sat up in their bed with tissue all around her.

"Happy Christmas," he said as he touched her bare knee with his finger.

"This is way to much...it's..." she said as she looked back and forth between him and the papers in her hands.

"You can't become a master without a variety of research opportunities and..."

"But the Salem Institute?" She asked looking back at the paper reverently.

"When they saw your half term grades from McGilvery I knew they couldn't refuse," he said as he laid back on his pillow with his hands behind his head; satisfied his gift was wanted. "It's a great research opportunity and they only accept 10 summer students from around the world. You won't get to choose the study, that's up to the Master, but you can choose your method and focus."

"Will I stay on campus or...?" She asked, still quite shocked.

"I think we should apparate there at spring vacation and find a flat we can let for the summer," he said. "I have contacted the Potions Fellow and we are going to do some research together."

"You're coming too?" She asked as she looked at him smiling.

"I thought so," he said as he watched her carefully. "Unless you'd rather go alone, in that case..."

"No," she said as she launched herself onto him and kissed his face. "It'll be a wonderful summer together in America."

"Good," he smiled back at her as she hovered over his face.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" she said as she touched the tip of his nose with hers. "No one else would get me this, and it's absolutely perfect in every way."

"I thought it would be a hit," he said as he lifted his head up to kiss her lips. "I'm glad you like it."

She returned to kiss and they snogged for a few minutes before she pulled back. His lips protested the loss of her and his arms suddenly felt empty.

"Hermi..." he complained.

"I have your gift here," she said as she jumped off their bed and dashed across the room in her tiny nightie. She opened her closet and pulled out a long grey box.

He looked at it confused. Briefly he wondered if she had purchased him a historic wand. Instead of dwelling on the gift, he decided to focus on her scantily clad body making it's way back to him. She was a gorgeous witch, and she was all his.

"I'd like to unwrap you," he said under his breath.

"Not a good time," she reminded him.

He sighed in agreement. She was ovulating and they couldn't have sex for a few days. Despite the holiday and their relaxation, her ovulation altered for no one.

"Open it," she said as she laid it on the bed next to him. He got up on one elbow and carefully undid the bow.

"What have you got me witch?" He asked slyly.

"Hermione! Severus! Are you coming down for breakfast?" Her mother called distantly.

"In a minute mum!" Hermione called back. Staying with her parents over the holiday pleased them, it fulfilled Severus' promise, but it made her feel like she was 13 again, being nagged by her mother.

"How long are we supposed to stay today?" Severus asked as he took off the lid.

"We have to do the luncheon with Uncle Harvey and..."

"His two bratty children," Severus added as he pulled out some tissue.

"Then we can go," Hermione said as she watched him pull back the tissue. "We'll be back at Hogwarts and you can try that out before bed."

"Is this...?" He asked as he lifted the glass stir wand into his hands. His eyes shining in amazement.

"I know you have been eyeing them and they are quite costly..."

"Hermione, they are ridiculously expensive," he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Had she plundered their Gringotts account to purchase this expensive present for him? Suddenly he worried about the expenses related to their summer in America. The wand was worth many many galleons.

"Well, I met a girl studying to be glass blower at Uni and she was working on these for her term project and..."

"And you got an apprentice to make this?" He asked as he examined it.

"At a fraction of the cost because she was being graded on it and..."

"It's perfect, not a bubble," Severus said as he turned it in his hands.

"The magic is imbued and..."

"Thank you," Severus said as he continued to examine it.

"You're welcome," she chuckled. "You're looking at it with such awe."

"The process is quite extensive which is why they are so costly and...and to have an apprentice make one of such a high calibre..."

"She got perfect on her product," Hermione explained. "The Master was quite impressed."

"As he should be," Severus said as he carefully placed it back in the box.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at him.

"I love you, Hermione," he said as he placed the lid back on it. "The trouble and effort you went to..."

"Only for you," she said softly as she brushed a stray hair from his face. "Only for you."

"No one has ever...what I mean to say is that..." he started to mutter. He was slightly overcome with emotion and didn't know how to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Hermione!" Her mother snapped from outside in the hallway.

"Coming!" Hermione snapped back.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Have a lie in for a bit, while I help her with the eggs. I'll call when it's ready."

She went to get up off the bed and he surprised her by pulling her against him again.

"You are so special," he said softly as he looked at her seriously. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I love you too," she smirked back. "Now you better let me go or my mother will freak out."

"Sod your mother," he said as he kissed her passionately. His hands found her panties and pulled them down so he could access her quim. Then, his fingers massaged her clit as his mouth worked down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"Ohhhh," she moaned as he rolled himself on top of her. "Is this a good id...?"

"No," he said as he freed a breast and lapped it with his tongue. "It's a horrible idea."

"Good, I thought so," she said softly as she pushed her breast further into his mouth.

He suckled her and she eased off his boxers.

"In for a pence, in for a pound," Hermione whispered into his ear.

He pushed himself inside her and began to rock back and forth as she squirmed below him. His fingers worked her clit and his mouth her breast as his cock continued to move in and out of her. Their bodies worked together in a perfect dance; one that was well-practiced. He knew the nuances of her likes, how to angle his hips, where to suck to get the biggest response. She knew where he liked her hands, how to squeeze him just right, and what he liked whispered in his ear. They forgot about time and place and just enjoyed each other.

"Oh, gods!" Hermione called out as she felt herself shattering around him.

"Hermione!" Her mother called as she whipped open the bedroom door and caught the couple mid-orgasm.

"Mum!" Hermione yelled as she covered Severus' ass with her hands and he came inside of her.

"Oh my god! Honey...Severus..." Jean Granger gasped as she slammed the door shut.

"Holy shit!" Hermione gasped as Severus fell on top of her.

"Why was she coming inside anyways?" Severus asked as he lifted himself off her slightly to look at the shut door. "I warded..."

"I went to the washroom in the middle of the night and I guess I forgot to..."

"Hermione..." he admonished as he slid out from inside her.

"I'm so, so sorry," Jean Granger's voice called shakily from the other side of the door. "I shouldn't have...I don't have any excuse...I'm just so sorry."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Jean," Severus said as he watched Hermione simultaneously turning red and shaking her head in amazement. He was embarrassed to be caught mid-act and ass in the air by his mother-in-law, but part of him felt it was her own damn fault for walking into her married daughter's bedroom in the morning unannounced.

"Yes, of course, I'll...I'll leave you to..." Jean said before she left. They heard her quiet footsteps retreating on the other side of their door.

"I can obliviate her," Severus offered as he shifted to lay next to Hermione.

"Can you obliviate me too?" Hermione asked as she let a hand fall over her eyes. It was, by far, the most awkward situation she had ever found herself in with her mother.

He laughed at her joke.

"No, seriously," Hermione said with a smirk as she turned to look at him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Happy Birthday!" Hermione called as he walked into their rooms after his classes were done for the day.

"I knew you were up to something," he said as he walked over to greet her.

"You only turn 40 once," she said as she kissed him.

"Once is enough," he said as he stepped back to look around their rooms at the decorations. "Please tell me these are just for our benefit."

"The staff and some friends should be here in about a half hour," she said as she shook her head in the negative.

"I'm glad you at least knew enough not to have everyone here to yell 'surprise'," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, I have another surprise," she said as she eyed him. "I'm pregnant."

He paused and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Christmas morning?" He asked, not seemingly surprised by her announcement.

"I think so," she nodded with a smile.

"Well at least your mother will remember the happy event," he said with a smirk.

"Don't remind me," she said as she turned red. "She still can't look either of us in the eye."

"And rightly so, barging in like that," Severus said. "She deserved what she got."

"A great view of your ass mainly," Hermione said as she patted it.

"Have you seen the midwitch yet?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything looks good," she said as her smile widened. "Very healthy."

"Good," he smiled back. "You're due in the fall?" He asked.

"Around our second anniversary," she said as she hugged him closer. "But I don't want to say anything until..."

"Okay," he said softly. "Although I want it on record that this time, I believe, will be a success."

"I...I think so too," she said with a smile.

He kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Somewhat queasy and quite tied but very happy," she said as she snuggled into him.

"Good," he said as he rubbed her back. "I'm very pleased."

"Even though it's earlier than we planned?" She asked tentatively.

"Even though it's early," he confirmed. "We both decided to throw caution to the wind that morning."

They stood just holding each other for several minutes, each caught up in their own thoughts. He, thinking about funds and space. She contemplating cute pyjamas and chubby cheeks.

"How long until the influx?" He asked interrupting the moment.

"Soon. And don't be a party pooper before it even starts," she said lightly smacking his chest. "It is your birthday after all."

"I'll be the life of the party," he said flatly.

"You better be!" she chuckled. "I'm not letting you act like an old sod yet!"

"You did manage to surprise me," he said softly. "Just not in the way I expected."

She said nothing for a moment; wondering how to best say something.

"I know that it's not really what we expected...and I know you're probably worried about money and..."

"I'm mostly worried about you," he admitted as she felt his chest tighten.

"Me?"

"After the last baby," he said as she felt the words vibrate through his chest. "I just worry that carrying another so soon may be too much for you. That you had difficulty and..."

"I think," she swallowed hard. "I think I'll be fine and...and if it happens again..."

She felt him squeeze her a little more tightly to his frame.

"...if it happens again," she continued. "I'll be a little more prepared."

"It won't," he said softly.

"I...I hope not," she said as she nuzzled his chest.

"I need you to tell me if anything is amiss," he said as he rubbed her arm. "Maybe we should cancel the trip to..."

"Severus, I refuse to be coddled," she said sharply. "As long as the medwitches say I can travel, then that's what counts."

"But maybe a summer of rest is best in light of..."

"Do you want me to stay home?" She asked, looking up toward his face. "Bubble wrap myself and read all summer? I will Severus if you are worried, but...but we need to live our life."

"What if...?" Severus asked.

"Miscarrying in Salem is essentially the same as miscarrying here," Hermione said, trying to sound brave. "If it's going to happen, it doesn't matter where I am."

"I just worry," he said honestly.

"And I love you for it," she said as she kissed the underside of his chin.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Are we okay?" Hermione asked.

Severus leaned down and kissed her nose. "Let the merriment begin. The sooner you let them in, the sooner they can sod off."

"That's the spirit!" Hermione smiled at him as she went to answer their door.

* * *

For weeks Hermione's pregnancy progressed without issue. Severus made sure she slept a lot, and he applied to the Ministry for a reprieve on their weekly sexual activity in light of the fact that she was already pregnant and her last miscarriage. It was granted and, as such, they had not had sex in almost ten weeks.

"Madam Pomfey said she'll bring a special wand with her so we can see the baby," Hermione smiled.

"How thoughtful," Severus said as he watched Poppy Pomfey appear in their fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Poppy said quickly. "I'll have to do this quick as Mr. Herrington has somehow got slugs in his ears that need removing."

"Eww," Hermione said as she sat on the sofa and waited. "Can we just do the scan now and the internal later?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Poppy said excitedly.

"You seem to want to see the baby as much as we do," Severus noted dryly.

"A baby at Hogwarts," Poppy cooed as she walked toward Hermione.

She cast the spell and they watched as smoke appeared above Hermione's belly and a cacophany of beating filled the room.

"Oh, my," Poppy said surprised.

"What?" Severus and Hermione said in unison as they leaned in.

"It's twins!" Poppy said excitedly.

"It's...?" Severus asked.

"Two," Hermione said as her eyes welled up. "It's two babies, Severus."

"Two?" he said as he paled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned as she watched him lean against the edge of their sofa table.

"It's just a lot to take in," he said as he looked around their rooms thinking immediately that the size was way too small. "You really know how to surprise a man, Hermione."

"That's both their heartbeats you hear," Poppy explained. "Healthy."

"Are you okay with this?" She asked Severus, suddenly worried.

"Okay?" He asked, catching his breath. "It's wonderful news. Unexpected...but..."

"You look like you're about to faint," Hermione said as she eyed him carefully.

"I'm just thinking of the responsibilities," he answered honestly. "Our rooms are too small and..."

"We'll figure it out," Hermione said as she reached for his hand. " Twins Severus. Are you really happy?"

"I am," he said gently as he pulled her hand a little closer. "I'm really happy, love."

She smiled against his chest. "So am I."


	31. Chapter 31

It had been months since they'd had sex, for fear it may cause a miscarriage, but she had found Severus between her legs when she woke that April morning.

When she became aware of her consciousness, he was merely stroking her with his hands and kissing her inner thighs.

"Looking for something?" She asked as she raised up the blanket to see him.

"Just admiring," he said with a smirk as he brushed his hands through her curls again.

She laughed at him in the moment, sure he had finally lost it.

"You miss me?" Hermione asked, the blanket now tenting over her head.

"I do," he admitted but then raised his eyes to meet hers. "I am not asking...can I just...?"

He then licked the lips of her sex and she jolted upright in their bed.

"If you don't want me to, I'll leave you," he said, looking at her for a response.

She didn't know what to say. Sure, mouths had been involved on various body parts before and during the sex act, but he's never just performed oral sex on her and nothing else. She did feel the need for a release with him, but wasn't sure what could be done about it until he proposed this.

"O...okay," she stammered, nervous.

"Lay back," he said as he smiled and gently nudged her shoulder so she was laying flat again.

He then started in on her. Swirling his tongue around her, nipping at her folds, and sucking on her as she squirmed beneath him. Her legs bent and rose next to his head and he pulled her down slightly on the bed for better angling. Hermione found herself washed over by a sea of pleasure as his mouth and hands did what his manhood could not. His hands kneaded her inner thighs, his nose nuzzled her sex and his mewing sounds vibrated through her entire body.

"Oh gods!" Hermione roared as Severus worked her with his mouth.

Hermione experienced her whole body contracting around her as he licked and sucked. Then she felt a release and she heard him swallowing her juices. The experience had made her feel like jello as he slowly lowered her legs down onto the bed, and rose up to lay next to her.

''Feel good?" He asked as he pushed an errant hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god," she huffed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while, I just wasn't sure if you'd be open to it with the babies," he explained as he tucked an hand behind his head, satisfied with her reaction to his work.

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm open to it," she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him a little more.

"Thank you," she said as she stroked his chest.

It was then, as she lay in her husband's arms that Hermione realized that he must be as sexually frustrated as she. She allowed her hand to drop below his waist and just as she approached her target, he grabbed her hand to stop the motion.

"No," he said softly as he raised her hand back up to his chest.

"Severus, it's only fair that I..."

"I didn't pleasure you to extract some sort of payment, Hermione," he said softly.

"But you must be..."

"I'm fine," he said without argument.

"Severus, it's been almost four months and..."

"I'm fine," he said softly.

"I'd like to," she said nervously. Although she had never performed a blow job on anyone, her husband included, Hermione was sure she understood the mechanics.

"Can we end this discussion?"

"Severus, I know I've never performed a..."

Severus rose from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Severus!" Hermione called after him.

"I need to get ready for my class," he said over his shoulder before he shut the door.

"Severus!" She called again, but he didn't reply.


	32. Chapter 32

"Everyone is going to know when they see me in this," Hermione said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was 5 months pregnant and they hadn't told anyone yet. "My robes usually cover everything."

"I think it's safe to let the cat out of the bag," he said as he proudly looked at her protruding belly in her sundress. "You are going to a baby shower after all."

"Luna's," Hermione reminded him.

"Then what better place to say you too, are expecting," Severus said as he watched her try and fold the dress around her baby bump so it was less obvious.

He walked up behind her and reverently placed his hands on her belly. His palms covering the growing, but hard belly that now housed their children; a boy and a girl.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said into her ear as he stood behind her. "Tell them, or let them guess, it's completely up to you."

"I guess I should say," she sighed. "The Midwitch said that we are out of the miscarriage danger zone and that all scans show two healthy babies."

"Hermione, we'll have two babies in autumn whether you tell anyone or not, it's up to you when you want to say. But everyone will know, one way or another, at least in autumn."

She turned in his arms and placed her hands around his neck. "You are sure it's okay if I tell them when you're not there?"

"I prefer it that way," he said with a groan. "The last thing I need is a slap on the back or a cigar in my mouth."

She laughed at his joke. "Okay, then."

* * *

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Ginny yelled as Hermione walked into the room.

"How far along?" Luna asked as she hugged her friend and their bellies bumped.

"Five...five months," Hermione said, feeling overwhelmed by everyone's quick acknowledgement of her condition.

"Oh my god, and you've kept it quiet!" Ginny cheered as she patted Hermione's belly.

"Uh, we wanted to make sure that everything was fine," Hermione said as she tried to move away from the group of women that were circling her. "It's twins."

"Twins!" Ginny screeched.

"How wonderful!" Greta Tethers said as she took a swig from her glass of wine.

"Greta?" Hermione asked.

"Severus must be happy...you looking all...ripe with his children," Greta said as she eyed Hermione's belly.

"We're both very happy," Hermione confirmed as she side-stepped the woman. "I should say 'hi' to everyone else."

"I'm sure we'll have time to talk later," Greta said as she turned away from Hermione.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"One of my mother's old friends, Greta Tethers," Luna said softly.

"Severus' old lover," Hermione said quietly.

"What?!" Ginny choked on her champagne.

"Oh, had I known..." Luna said as she watched the woman walk across the room. "I wouldn't have put her on my list."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," Hermione said as she patted Luna's arm. "How are you feeling Luna?"

"Like a house!" Luna laughed. "Ron says I look beautiful but I think he's lying through his teeth."

"You do look gorgeous," Ginny said with a smile. "And you'll look even more beautiful with a baby in your arms at my wedding!"

"What did the Ministry say?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"We were allowed a second postponement," Ginny explained. "Honestly it'll be 10 months we've put it off at that point."

"When?" Luna asked.

"September," Ginny said. "We got special permission to postpone this time because his grandmother is ill."

"Oh, is she going to be alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine," Ginny said dismissively. "She's just hoping he'll change his mind."

"Attention everyone!" Minerva called. "Lunch is ready."

The women all walked to the dining room and took their seats. They enjoyed a lovely lunch and watched as Luna unwrapped each of her baby gifts. She took forever, and most women were starting to leave by the time she got to the final present.

"I want to apologize for how I behaved when you came to my home," Greta said as she walked up behind Hermione.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, turning to look at her.

"It's been...hard, giving up Severus," she said shamefully.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"When I met you at my shop, I didn't want to admit it then, but you were a good match for him," Greta continued. "I was still hoping back then that he and I...well, that we could continue."

"Despite the fact that he's married," Hermione noted. "And there's a fidelity vow."

"I assumed...I was wrong, but I assumed we still would..." Greta said quietly. "Severus was always good at...finding loopholes."

"You thought this would be something he would...?"

"It had been years Hermione," Greta explained. "I didn't know until too late that...that he wasn't also in love with me."

"You were in love with him." Hermione stated.

"No," Greta said as she met her eyes. "That's past tense. I still am."

Hermione was taken aback. "Oh."

"You can understand, therefore, why I wasn't very welcoming of you into my home." Greta explained.

"And you can understand, I'm sure, why you cannot be involved in our lives while you still harbour feelings for Severus."

Greta nodded regretfully. "I wouldn't expect anything less. He's made it painfully obvious that he only wants to be my friend. But, I ask that you please don't share this with Severus."

"I can't keep that promise," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't keep secrets in our marriage."

"I just don't think that Severus needs to..."

"And I think that it's my decision to make," Hermione said. "Severus was very hurt by your behaviour and he was saddened by the loss of your friendship. He at least deserves to know why."

"I didn't have to tell you," Greta called out to her as Hermione walked away.

"I know," Hermione said over her shoulder. "But you did."

Hermione hugged Luna and her other friends and then apparated back to Hogwarts. She walked back to their rooms thinking about the information she now carried.

"How was it?" Severus asked as she walked into their living room.

"Luna glowed and she got some beautiful gifts," Hermione said as she sat down next to him. "Ginny's finally getting married in the fall, and Greta is still in love with you."

Severus had been nodding along with her report and then looked up abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Greta still loves you," Hermione said as she looked him in the eyes.

"She...?" He mumbled.

"She loves you, still. Has for some time. Never stopped," Hermione clarified.

"Greta does not, nor has she ever..."

"She told me herself, asked me not to tell you," Hermione explained.

He sat beside her looking quite perplexed.

"Did you ever...did you love her?" Hermione asked, worried.

"No," he said shaking his head. "We had an arrangement and...she really did?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Is it merely because I'm no longer...?"

"No, she has definite feelings for you, it's not just the sex," Hermione said truthfully.

"I had no idea," he said.

"I can tell," Hermione smiled at him. "The question is: are you going to talk with her? Clear this matter up?"

"No," Severus answered quickly. "I have no interest. I'm married...I...I'm in love with you, and she just needs to move on."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice.

"I am," he said as he patted her hand and smiled at her reassuringly. But the rest of the evening, Hermione noticed, he was very distracted.


	33. Chapter 33

"Harry!" Hermione yelled across the square as soon as she saw him.

He ran to her and hugged her against him. "Oh my god, you're huge!"

"Thanks," Hermione said as she smacked his shoulder.

He lowered her to the ground and stepped back to look at her. "You look beautiful though."

She gave him a look that said she knew he was lying.

"Really," he said as he smiled at her. "I've never seen you look more beautiful Mione."

She looked at her feet, bashful of his honest sentiment.

"I'm glad you were able to come back before we left for the Americas," Hermione said as she linked her arm in his and started to walk.

"It's in a few days, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Severus is driving me insane," Hermione admitted. "It's like he thinks the same ingredients are of lower quality in the Americas."

"He is a very particular Potions Master," Harry said nicely.

"He's...something alright," she giggled. "And he's waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks."

"He's here too?" Harry asked.

"He didn't want me to come by myself," she said. "That, and he wanted to pick up a couple of books before we left."

"Things going well for you two?" Harry asked.

"They are," she smiled.

"You seem very...happy," Harry smiled at her.

She said nothing but just continued to walk with Harry, quiet.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he eyed her.

"Can I ask you an incredibly embarrassing question?" Hermione asked as she blushed.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked.

"You are my best girlfriend," she reminded him.

"Okay, go ahead, scar me for life," he said as they walked.

Hermione cast a muffilato around them and looked over her shoulder.

"This must be serious," Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"If offered, would a man ever refuse a blow job?" Hermione whispered, despite the muffilato.

Harry swallowed hard. "You...you really know how to catch a guy off guard."

"I'm serious," Hermione said looking at him carefully. "I've offered many times and he refuses and then leaves the room immediately."

"That is a little strange," Harry agreed.

"I thought so too!" Hermione agreed.

"How..." Harry stuttered and blushed. "How do you offer?"

"It's...um...it's sometimes after he's...well, we...we haven't been having sex because of the babies and...and so he's been..."

"I get it!" Harry stopped her. "So, no reciprocation wanted?"

"It appears, no," Hermione said, perplexed.

"Any other time?" Harry asked, uncomfortable.

"Well, I've tried it...on it's own," Hermione stammered. "He reacts the same way."

"Have you asked him about this?" Harry asked.

"He refuses to talk about it," Hermione said.

"You got me, Mione," Harry conceded. "I think it's a hang-up he has of some sort. Because, they feel pretty amazing."

Hermione smiled at him. "Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"No, just some women I've had the pleasure of...meeting," Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks for the information," Hermione said as she uncast the muffilato.

"So...you think he'll be good with the whole fatherhood thing?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked as they neared the door to the Three Broomsticks.

"He's not very...cuddly," Harry said, uncomfortably.

"Actually..." Hermione started.

"I didn't mean like that!" Harry interrupted. "We don't need to go back there."

Hermione laughed at his uncomfortable ness. "He's going to be amazing."

Just then she caught sight of Severus in a discussion with Greta Tethers. They were down a side alley next to the Three Broomsticks and standing very close to one another.

"Go on in and get us a table Harry," Hermione said absently as she stared at her husband and Greta.

"Okay," Harry smiled at her, oblivious.

Hermione walked behind some barrels in the alley and attempted to listen.

"You don't need to involve her," Severus said forcefully. "In her condition..."

"I asked her not to tell you," Greta said vehemently.

"And you knew she would Greta, you're a Slytherin through and through," Severus said. "You set this entire situation up."

"You used to like it when I played a role...when I planned..." Greta said teasingly.

Hermione peeked around the corner of the barrel and saw Greta touch his chest and play with the buttons on his coat.

"You can't tell me that you're satisfied..." Greta began. "She's as big as a house Severus. When I was pregnant I didn't want my husband to touch me. I imagine she's the same..."

"My life is no longer your concern," Severus said as she batted away her hand. "I'd like you to stay away from me and my wife. She doesn't need the stress you..."

"I'll stay away from her, on the condition that you spend some time with me," Greta broached a deal. "If you care about her as much as you say...you'll agree."

There was a long pause in the conversation and Hermione held her breath. Half of her wanted to step out and tell Greta to go to hell and the other half wanted to see what Severus would say.

"She can never know," Severus said quietly.

Hermione covered her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes. She thought he loved her and now she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She stepped back from the barrels and walked away from the alley and down the busy street of Hogsmeade, not sure where she was headed.

"Mione!" Harry called from the doorway. He had come looking for her. "Mione!"

She ignored him and, with tears in her eyes, set off towards Hogwarts with Harry close at her heel.

"How could I be so stupid?" She yelled at herself as her nose began to run and her face became blotchy.

"Mione! Wait!" Harry yelled as he grabbed her elbow.

Harry was shocked when he saw her face and went to hug her. She looked around and realized she didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home and face a husband that didn't love her. She couldn't go to her Apprenticeship in the Americas because he was going to be there. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from him as possible.

"No!" She yelled.

"Mione, what's the...?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry, I have to go," Hermione said before she apparated away.

Harry stood looking dumbfounded in the middle of a street. He turned and looked at the Three Broomsticks and saw Severus emerge from a nearby alley with a woman following him.

Severus looked at Harry and then his eyes immediately went toward the woman who was smiling and now standing next to him.

Harry ran at Severus, "You bastard!"

Severus pulled out his wand and stopped Harry from hitting him.

"Who's that with you?!" Harry demanded. "Why was Mione running away with tears streaming down her face calling herself stupid?!"

"Where's Hermione?" Severus demanded.

"She apparated away!" Harry yelled as a crowd gathered. "She must've saw you with that...that woman and...she was sobbing and..."

"Hermione was crying?" Severus asked as he approached Harry.

"Because of you, you bastard!" Harry yelled.

"Where was she going?" Severus asked, suddenly worried.

"As far away from you as she could get, I think," Harry said.

"I need to know where!" Severus demanded. "There's been a misunderstanding!"

"I heard her," a woman in the crowd said. "She just said she had to go, nothing more."

Severus began to pace. "She left from this spot?"

The woman nodded.

Severus cast a revealo spell on the spot and got a faint trace but nothing that could be used to really locate her.

"Damn!" He said as he began to pace again.


	34. Chapter 34

Two days had passed with no sign of Hermione and Severus was going mad. He hadn't slept the entire time and even the Aurors kept him at bay after he had threatened one too many hexes.

Harry Potter had been a reluctant helper only because he was interested in finding his friend, not in helping her husband. In truth he was little help to Severus and more of an annoyance.

"No sign at her parents place, the Burrow, Grimmuld Place, Dublin, her University, or your Aunt's place in France," the Auror reported to Severus. "But we're still watching those locations."

"Severus, sit for god's sake you're making me dizzy," Minerva said as she watched him pace Dumbledore's office.

"I'll bloody sit when my wife and children are safe!" He snapped.

"Is there anything else?" The Auror asked. "We've interviewed your female companion and..."

"She's not my companion," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"You have a...a history with her," the Auror confirmed.

"Ancient history," Severus clarified.

"Something must have happened between you two to cause Mione to run" Harry began. "How often do you see this Greta woman?"

"Potter, we've been over this," Severus snapped. "Greta was trying to blackmail me, and I was merely agreeing to her terms, so I could get away and formulate a plan to better deal with her."

"What did you say exactly?" Harry asked as he approached Severus. "You said something that upset Mione so much she doubted you."

"She wanted to see me again, to continue our past relationship despite my marriage," Severus said as she massaged a temple. "I agreed, as long as Hermione was left unawares."

"And you don't think this would sound suspicious to your wife?!" Harry asked, indignant. "She seemed so happy with you...and you just had to go and fuck it up!"

"I didn't know she was bloody listening Potter! And...and Hermione is more rational than that," Severus explained, upset. "She would know...she is..."

"Pregnant and hormonal," Dumbledore finally spoke up. "She is going to interpret and react differently than she normally would, Severus."

"So you think she believed that I was..." Severus asked astounded. "Hermione wouldn't...she couldn't believe that I would step outside of our marriage for..."

"She does," Minerva said definitively. "Right now she thinks you don't want her anymore and that you were setting up an encounter with Greta"

"But nothing could be farther from...she knows I would never..."

"My boy, you need to find her first," Dumbledore said. "Then you can explain the rest. Is there anywhere else the Aurors should be searching?"

"No, I can't think of anywhere," Severus said as he plopped into a chair and rubbed his forehead. Never in his wildest thoughts would he think that Hermione would believe he would involve himself with Greta.

"How about India?" Harry asked.

"No, that's where we lost the baby." Severus explained. "She wouldn't want to go back there."

"And your contacts in the Americas...?"

"She's not there, yet," Severus said softly. He felt sleep trying to overtake him and needed to do something to fight it off. "I'm going for a walk."

He left Dumbledore's office and headed for the owlry. The stairs and the fresh air would clear his head and wake him up. He was no good to anyone dead on his feet.

As he stood, looking out onto the beauty that was Hogwarts, he remembered the last time they'd been up here. He'd come up here with his wife to make sure she made it up the stairs safely. Hermione was sending a letter to her mother with a present she wanted passed on to her cousin Marion who had, surprisingly, eloped.

"Marion!" Severus gasped.

He took off down the stairs, ran across the lawn and when he reached the apparition point twirled and was taken away to Hermione's parent's house in an instant.

"What do you want?" Marion asked as she eyed him at her doorway.

"I would like to speak with my wife," Severus said trying to sound like he meant business even though he was tired and wearing wrinkled muggle clothing.

"I think you gave up that choice," Marion said as she looked him up and down.

"Marion," Severus began. "I am concerned for her, there's been a...a misunderstanding."

"Is it a misunderstanding that you are planning to have an affair, or that she found out?" Marion asked with disdain.

"There was no affair, now if you please..." Severus said as he tried to move forward.

"I'll call the police," she said as she put a hand up halting him. "Don't think I won't."

Severus stopped his forward motion. Marion did not know they were a witch and a wizard and involving the police would only complicate the situation further.

"Are she and the babies alright?" He asked, exhausted.

"Physically, yes, they are fine," Marion offered.

"Can you tell her I came by and would like to speak with her?" Severus asked.

"I will tell her but it's up to her if she wishes to see you," Marion explained, not wavering.

"Please tell her that I would like to explain, that I would never... just please tell her that I love her," Severus said softly, all of his defences down.

"I'll pass that along," Marion said kindly, she could see he was broken.

Severus turned to leave. Hermione was safe; that was at least one consolation for now.

The door shut behind him and he walked down the stairs. When he reached the walk, he heard his name called from behind. He turned to see a dishevelled Hermione standing timidly in her cousin's doorway. He hadn't seen her for days and, despite her wayward appearance, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hermione!" He called to her as he rushed back up the stairs.

"How...how could you?" She asked as tears started to stream down her face.

"I couldn't," he said softly. "I didn't. I wouldn't."

"I heard you," she said as she wiped at her eyes. "You said that as long as...as I didn't know. You were arranging to see her again Severus, it was plain as day!"

"Hermione I was saying what she wanted to hear," Severus explained. "I needed to make her happy so I could leave and think of a better solution."

"You two seemed awfully cozy," Hermione said. "Was I not enough? Does this have to do with you refusing...am I...? Are you unhappy with the way things are?"

"I would never cheat on you," he said truthfully. "I love you, Hermione. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" She snapped. "It's not like you Severus, to agree to someone else's terms and not break into a duel or a..."

"She has children; they need their mother," he explained softly. "I was trying to think of a solution that didn't involve hexes or curses. She's a conniving woman Hermione, but that doesn't change the fact that there are young children involved. In...in other days past...I wouldn't have worried but...but I'm not that man anymore."

Hermione gaped at him. Everything he was saying was reasonable. She then started to question whether her pregnancy hormones were at work in this situation. She hadn't thought that Severus would ever cheat on her; it hadn't even been a possibility until she saw them in the alley. He was just so convincing. Then she recalled with sudden clarity that he was also a former spy, one that was used to playing a role with his enemies.

"I was just trying to buy time," he said softly as she stepped toward her. "I have never loved her. All those years we were together; it was just a sexual relationship for me. Nothing more. But, Hermione, I am desperately in love with you. I couldn't bear to lose you. Please believe me when I say that there is nothing between me and Greta, or me and any other woman for that matter; nor, will there ever be. I only want you. I'll always only want you."

"Why do you refuse me when I offer oral sex?" Hermione asked, still wary. She still had some lingering doubts. This questions had been between them for some time now and she needed her answer.

He looked at her uncomfortable, knowing he had to answer the question; one she had wanted the answer to for quite some time.

"The truth?" He asked as he swallowed hard.

"The truth," she said as she nodded.

"I...I witnessed my father," Severus sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. "My father used to force my mother onto her knees and make her...it's a bad childhood memory, Hermione."

"You saw?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"He...he wanted me to see what women were good for," Severus croaked as he opened his eyes and looked at her. There was deep sadness behind his onyx orbs. "I can't...I can't get beyond those memories when you try...Hermione, you are better than that, and..."

"Oh Severus!" She said as she launched herself into his arms.

"My love," he said as he clutched her to him. She cried into his jacket and started to talk about how sure she was that he was cheating; that she wasn't satisfying in the bedroom. He negated all of her feelings of inadequacy and kissed her desperately. "You are perfect; we are perfect just as we are."

Twenty minutes later Marion was sceptically wishing them well as they left her home and headed down the street.


	35. Chapter 35

"Oh Severus, its perfect," she cooed as they walked down the laneway.

"The Salem Institute is one of the world's foremost wizarding..." Severus said as he walked with her.

"No, I mean the town," she said smiling. "It's pretty, and vibrant, and...and can you just feel the magic?"

He smiled over at her. "Yes, you're right. Unlike Hogwarts this magic is more...developed...adult."

"Exactly," Hermione said. "I guess because McGilvery is so small, and Hogwarts has mainly students learning...and Diagon alley isn't really academic..."

"The Salem Institute is quite large and academically vibrant community and you are right about the level of academic magic here," Severus agreed.

"Is this the last one you have arranged to see?" Hermione asked as they walked toward a row house.

"Yes, if you find fault with this one as well, we'll be homeless in a few weeks," Severus joked as he escorted her up the stairs.

"We'll just have to make another trip and some..." Hermione explained.

"You may be finished your exams, but some of us still have work to..."

"I get it, Severus," she interrupted him before ringing the doorbell.

"Mr and Mrs Snape?" a woman after she opened the door.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sylvia Smithers," she said with a smile. "Care to come in?"

Severus motioned for Hermione to enter ahead of him as they walked down the hallway.

"The house has been split into 3 separate apartments," Sylvia explained as she took out her keys. "You would be renting the one on the first floor, thereby having access to the garden."

As soon as they walked inside Hermione knew this was the place. Unlike the others they had seen, it was spacious, with high ceilings and loads of light.

"The professor received a recommendation from another member of the faculty so there would be no security check if you chose to rent," Sylvia continued. "There are two bedrooms, two bathrooms, the sitting room, dining, kitchen, and private laundry."\

They toured the apartment separately, each taking in the rooms quickly.

"And the people above?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the ceiling in the living room.

"A graduate student and his girlfriend, they are very quiet," Sylvia explained. "On the third floor is a single middle-aged man, he works for a local advertising firm."

Severus looked at Hermione's face and saw that she was sold.

"We'll take it," he said.

"Wonderful!" Sylvia smiled. "I know the professor will be happy to have this settled as he's leaving for his dig in Africa in a week."

"So there's some paperwork?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand along the kitchen counter.

"And a deposit," Sylvia nodded. "We can take care of all that at my office. It's only a couple blocks from here."

"Lead the way," Severus said to Sylvia. They left the apartment and started to walk back to her office.

"You're expecting in the...?" Sylvia asked as she eyed Hermione's baby belly.

"Autumn," Hermione smiled as she laid a hand on her tummy. "It's twins."

"You both must be so happy," Sylvia smiled, making small talk as they walked. "Your first?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"My son is starting his first year at Harvard this fall, and my daughter just got her license," Sylvia explained. "It felt like yesterday that I held them in my arms."

Severus and Hermione smiled; having heard this before from others.

"It'll be hard with twins, but enjoy every moment," Sylvia said wistfully.

"We intend to," Hermione said as she grasped Severus' hand.

* * *

"And Master Zimmerman said 'true', just like that!" Hermione said as she finished her story with laughter and poured barbeque sauce on her couscous. "True!"

"True?" Severus asked, amused with her laughter. They were eating dinner on their patio on a lovely Friday evening one week into their trip.

"True!" Hermione laughed again as she grabbed another forkful of couscous. "Severus, he's so droll and...and the other students are quite nice, but very studious."

"And you are not, my dear?"

"I guess it's the pot and kettle," Hermione admitted as she poured some more water for herself. "Samara is from India, and Wolfgang from California, and they are the two I like best."

"Is Wolfgang a...?" Severus started to ask as he picked at his salad.

"No, common confusion though," Hermione continued as she got herself another piece of chicken. She then accio'd relish and poured it over the meat.

"Good to know," Severus nodded as he lifted a piece of chicken to his mouth and eyed his wife's strange concoction on her plate.

"Martine is a little older, she's French Canadian, and Phil is from Brazil, but he's a little strange." Hermione said as she dipped her bread in her ranch salad dressing and popped it in her mouth.

"Strange?" Severus asked.

"He doesn't believe Carpashion's Theory of the Amigami," Hermione explained as she accio'd some whip cream from their fridge. "As if."

Severus sat back and watched his wife spray whip cream onto her salad. Her eating habits had been getting more and more bizarre as they days passed, but tonight was the epitome of odd.

"Hermione," he said as he watched her eat as if it was her last meal.

"Yes?" She asked as she chewed her whip cream salad.

"Have you looked at your plate, my dear?" He snickered as he watched her lick her fingers.

"No, I..." Hermione then looked at her plate and gasped. Chicken covered in relish, salad with whip cream, barbeque sauce on her curried couscous, bread dripping with ranch dressing..."Oh gods!"

"Interesting combinations," Severus snickered.

"Why...why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked as she shoved her plate away.

"You were enjoying yourself," he said softly. "I didn't mean for you to stop, I just wanted to make you aware."

"How...I know I accio'd...Severus, this looks mental," she said as she eyed her plate.

"It looks like you are craving a variety of flavours and various condiments seem to be your additive of choice," he said with a smile. "Eat my dear, don't stop because I..."

"I can't eat that now," she said as she put down her napkin.

"Hermione, don't..." he started, sorry he'd said anything.

"No, I'm fine," she said as she lifted her glass of water to her lips.

"Please," he said as he scooted the plate towards her.

"Severus, it's fine," she said softly. "I'm full anyways."

He noted her changed mood and was saddened by it.

They sat in silence for several minutes, he trying to think of a way to make this better, and she upset with her odd food choices.

"A walk?" Severus asked as he rose from his seat and extended his hand to her. "It's a lovely night."

"Sure," Hermione said begrudgingly as she stood. Her body was getting more awkward with each passing day and she was starting to feel less and less like herself every minute.

They walked in silence out their back gate and towards a nearby park.

"I don't feel like me anymore," Hermione said softly as they approached the edge of the park.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"Sometimes these moods overtake me," Hermione explained. "I cry at the stupidest things and feel like an idiot."

"One thing you are not, Hermione, is an idiot," Severus explained.

"And the eating..." she shook her head. "I could eat 24 hours a day and...and unless it's pointed out, the food combinations are atrocious."

"I'm sorry I said anything," he admitted. "I thought it amusing, not disgusting."

"And my body," she paused to look at her belly. "I don't move the same anymore. My walking is slow, breathing laboured, and my back aches all the time."

"I can rub your..."

"I'm horny," she blurted out. "I...I want you so badly that sometimes, in the middle of the day, I...I can't stop thinking about you naked against me."

"Oh," he said, surprised.

"The mediwitch told us we could have sex a couple months ago but..."

"With the miscarriage," Severus explained.

"Now, I don't care," she said softly. "Not that I...I don't mean it like that, it's just...I think we're beyond the danger zone and the babies will be fine."

"We don't have to have sex to ease your sexual frustration," he said as he rubbed circles on her back. "If you are worried..."

"That's it! I'm actually not worried. I know they'll be fine, and as much as you are wonderful...I want you, all of you."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned him to face her.

"I want you inside me Severus Snape," she said purposefully. "I need you."

He kissed her softly on the lips, and walked her back home. He wanted to oblige his wife.


	36. Chapter 36

"The fucking toad!" Hermione snapped as Severus walked in the door.

"Excuse me?" He asked, surprised by her greeting.

"That toad Franklin, do you know what he did?" She said as she marched toward him in all her pregnant glory.

She had been getting larger exponentially over the summer and everyday Severus looked at her he swore her belly had doubled in size.

"Ah, Mr. Franklin, again?" Severus asked, understanding hitting him. Hermione frequently referred to her work colleague and fellow apprentice as a toad.

"He told Master Zimmerman that the formula I had been solely working on was a collaborative effort!"

"He did what?" Severus asked, surprised as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You know that formula I had been working on for splinching?" Hermione asked as she wiped some sweat from her brow. It was a hot summer.

"The one you've been adjusting slightly all summer to get the best..." Severus began as he walked her toward the sofa and gestured for her to sit.

"That one!" Hermione said as she eased herself onto the sofa.

"I thought he was working on the formula to stop invalids from splin..."

"He is! Or he was, until he bloody claimed my work as well!" Hermione said as she reached for a glass of water on the coffee table.

"So, I had just got the closest I could to stopping the splinch last night," Hermione explained. 'I was so exited I mentioned it to him on my way out the door."

"You gave him details about...?"

"No, no details, just that I had finally figured it out and that I was going to tell Master Zimmerman when I saw him this morning."

"And he beat you to the punch," Severus filled in.

"He claimed it had been a collaborative effort so by the time I got there...Master Zimmerman was pleased and he was extolling the virtues of working together and not keeping to ourselves so much-sharing our knowledge. What could I say then?"

"You must correct this, Hermione. He has effectively stolen the credit for your work. It's not only distasteful, but in the academic community it's..."

"I know, but Zimmerman was so pleased and I couldn't get him alone the rest of the day and...ouch!"

"Which one?" Severus asked as he placed a hand on her belly.

"On the left," Hermione said as she rubbed the sore spot. "He's been poking and kicking all day."

"He's always the most restless," Severus smiled at her belly.

"Jeez, I wonder who he takes after?" Hermione asked as she eyed her husband.

"Possibly his mother who got into more trouble her first year at Hogwarts then most students get into their entire time there."

Hermione lightly whacked Severus on the arm. "Seriously Severus, you think I should tell Zimmerman?"

"Tonight," Severus said as he continued to rub her belly through her light cotton sundress. "There's a gathering of the Masters at the Professor's club. I was invited but was non-committal about coming. But I think we should now go."

"We?" She asked. "Most of these things have been without spouses."

"Geraldine said that the one tonight was more formal and all the spouses were invited as well. You need to accompany me and speak with Master Zimmerman."

"It's my word against the toad's," she said softly.

"And all your work, none of which he could probably explain as he's done none of it," Severus explained as he felt another thump on his hand coming from his child.

Hermione smiled at him as she watched his eyes light up.

"It's in an hour, are you okay with that?" He asked. "We could always go later if you..."

"No, I'll be asleep by ten so it's better to be there on time so I can excuse myself later," she said as she placed a hand over his. "How was your day?"

"Geraldine and I have discovered a mutation of the Tenesis plant that would allows the brewer to cut the time of brewing blood replenisher by eight percent," Severus explained. "Nothing as exciting as your day."

"At least your 6 weeks of work wasn't stolen," she sighed.

"True," he said softly as he pulled his hand away from her belly. "We only have a week before we return...was there any place you wished to visit before we left?"

"Right now?" She asked with a smirk. "I'd like my husband to work his magic at enlarging the tub so he can join me for a bath. Tenesis plant smells like mildew."

He smiled at her and took a quick sniff of his robes. "It does, doesn't it?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "Join me?"

He reached out and took her hand, leading her up the stairs to their washroom. Once inside, he tapped the tub with his wand, enlarging it. He then started the water and when he turned around was shocked to find his wife standing only in her panties. Her swollen, melon-like breasts beckoning him. He stepped toward her and gingerly touched the large nipples, holding the weight of each breast in the palms of his hands.

"Do we get to keep these?" He asked as he stroked her nipples.

"No," she sighed as she watched his hands. "Sadly, they will go away."

"Then, I guess," he said as he leaned his head down, "seeing as it is a time limited offer..."

He took a ripe nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, hard. Her back arched, she grabbed onto his shoulder for support, and moaned loudly.

"Ohhh...gods!" she said as he continued to assault her nipple with his suction and tongue. His hands moved their way down her body and, while one paused at her swollen belly, the other tucked itself down the front of her panties, entangling with her curls and seeking entrance.

She kissed the side of his face, the tense veins on his forehead, his hair...whatever she could reach and then, placing her hands on either side of his face tried to force him to look at her. He resisted, clamping on harder to her nipple. She bucked against him, dropping her hands from his face as the jolt of pleasure and pain wound themselves together. Her hands went back up to his face after a few moments, attempting to pull him up again only to feel his fingers pinch her clit and draw her attention to below her waist instead. He was sucking so hard on her breast she knew there would be a hickie.

"Severus," she hissed. "Severus."

He started to pull back, scraping his teeth along her nipple as he released her, causing her to fall forward towards him not wanting the contact to stop. His hands pulled out of her panties and he stood upright before her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he touched her cheek. "I was...distracted."

She looked at him with wanton eyes, wanting him to take her now, here, on the cold bathroom floor. Quick and dirty.

"I believe we only have 45 minutes and I do, indeed, still smell." He said to her with a quirk of an eyebrow. It was a challenge. Did she want to forget the tense elastic of passion that was snapping in her belly in favour of a relaxing bath with her husband, or did she want to be taken now and have a rushed shower before the party.

Hermione dropped her panties and watched him watch her. He still wasn't sure what she had decided. The panties would have to go for either choice. She turned and wandlessly stopped the flow of water from the tap into the tub.

"That's enough, wouldn't you say?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

He tried not to show his disappointment as he undid the cuffs of his shirt and pulled it from his body.

Shucking off his pants, he turned to hang them on a hook but when he turned around was surprised by the tableau before him.

Hermione stood with her two hands planted on the vanity, her legs spread wide, her ass in the air; she watched him through the mirror as he took in the scene.

"I suddenly don't feel like a bath," she smirked at him as he walked up behind her, his throbbing erect penis leading the way.

"I think you feel like something else entirely," Severus said as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself inside her wet opening.

Her vaginal walls contracted around him as he lost himself in all that was Hermione. Watching her face in the mirror as he took her; moving himself in and out of her, holding onto her hip as he invaded her, grasping her ripe breast as he took her. It was quick and dirty, she cried out and he let go. In the end, he still smelled like mildew and she like him. There was a hurried shower, a fixing of clothing, a spell to dry hair and a fast exit from their home to go and make things right with Master Zimmerman. The Americas agreed with them.


	37. Chapter 37

"Why are you out of bed?!" Hermione snapped at him as she walked into their bedroom at Hogwarts.

"Not that it's any of your business...but I had to use the loo," he snapped back as he walked back toward their bed.

"Severus, gastroenteritis is nothing to trifle with!" She said as she walked toward him. He had not felt well the day they left the Americas to come home, and had felt worse since they returned.

"Hence the need for the loo, witch!" He sneered. "Would you like me to detail the contents?"

"My, we are an ass when we are sick!" She said as she helped him into bed.

"And you shouldn't be around me!" He said as he pulled away from her. "Minky can get me whatever I..."

"I was just checking on..."

"Well, you have done your duty, now sod off!" He said as he groaned and shifted on their bed.

"Madam Pomfey said that yours is a particularly stubborn case that..."

"She told me as much," he groaned. "Something about a journal article she wanted to write."

"None of the pot...?"

"Do you think I'd still be running into the loo every half hour if they did?" He snapped from somewhere buried deep beneath the covers.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said as she turned on her heel.

"Fine!" He yelled.

"Do you need anything you ridiculous man?" She yelled.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Well then...feel better!" She yelled back before she slammed the door to their bedroom.

"Fuck!" Severus swore under the covers. He sat up and threw them off only to see her leaning against their closed bedroom door.

"You tricked me," he said as he waved his finger at her.

"I knew you'd apologize," she smiled at him; her face glowing with not only pregnancy but a victory.

"You really shouldn't be near me Hermione," he said softly.

"I know, I just worry," she said as she gently drew circles on her large belly. It was something, he noticed, she'd taken to doing unconsciously.

"How are they?" He nodded toward her belly.

"Restless today," she said as she looked down at her belly. "Both of them are having a dance party in there. It's quite the distraction."

"Shouldn't they be..." he covered his mouth as a burp escaped. "settling?"

"Yes, they should be," she said softly back as she drew on her belly. "The medwitches think I may carry them both to term because they haven't dropped and they don't seem to be out of room, yet."

"Good," he said softly.

"Are you going to be able to start yours classes after the weekend?" She asked, unsure.

"This will lift," he said as a strange look overcame him.

"Severus?" She asked, worried.

He bolted from their bed and she ran toward him. He paused to get around her without shoving Hermione, but the pause was his undoing. He threw up down the front of her and onto the floor. Severus dropped to his knees with fatigue.

"Severus!" Hermione called to him as she dropped to the ground before him, ignoring the vomit.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice broken and pitiful. "I'm so sorry love."

"I'm taking you to St Mungos," she said as she evansco'd the vomit from her person and the floor.

Hermione threw a minor levitation charm on him to ease his weight and walked him to the fireplace. In moments they were at the hospital.

* * *

"Welcome to first year Potions," Hermione said nervously to the group of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins before her. "I am Hermione Snape and I'll be filling in for your professor this week while he recovers in hospital."

The group of students looked at her with beady eyes.

"Can anyone tell me why we study potions?" She asked the group.

The lesson progressed from the basics of lab safety to their first potion, a simple stomach calming draught. Hermione sat at her husband's desk and wondered how he faced new students each year; they terrified her. Severus had been in the hospital for two days now and, with an IV drip, was making progress.

He was a horrible patient, and a worse husband. He begged her each day to take him from this 'experimental laboratory they call a hospital' and then snapped at her when she left without him. She knew his nerves were on edge, his stomach still not well, and his spirit broken. She also knew he meant nothing he said to her; so she forgave him each time.

It seemed he was an interesting case, his intestines actually produced an abundance of the flora the virus fed off, instead of trying to destroy it, his body welcomed the intrusion. Potions were tried, blood was taken, scans were performed and Severus felt like a lab rat.

Dumbledore had taken over the senior classes but he asked her to cover the first, second, and third years to help out. She gladly took on the task, but at the end of the day as she rubbed her swollen feet and graded their pathetic work, she hoped her husband would feel better soon.

* * *

On day two, as Hermione was waiting for her class to arrive a young woman, who looked familiar entered the room early.

"Madam Snape?" She inquired as she cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up from her notes and saw none other than Melanie Tethers standing in front of her.

"Melanie?" Hermione asked.

"I just started," Melanie explained with a smile.

"I...I didn't realize..." Hermione stammered. "We weren't...I wasn't at the sorting ceremony."

"Severus is quite sick?" Melanie asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "The staff at St Mungos are taking good care of him."

"Oh good," Melanie said relieved.

"Melanie, forgive me, but I thought you were home schooled?" Hermione asked, nervous.

"Mama said that with business booming I could attend Hogwarts this year," Melanie explained. "Hans will be here next year too! He'll get to start right in first year, unlike me."

"You're in third year?" Hermione asked.

"I'm in this class!" Melanie said excited. "I've missed Severus, we all have."

"I'll let him know when I see him tonight," Hermione smiled at the girl, spotting no ill intent.

"Thank you Madam Snape," Melanie said as she bowed slightly. She started to walk away but Hermione stopped her.

"Melanie!"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need anything...uh, you can always come see me and Severus."

"Thank you," Melanie smiled at her before she walked away.

Hermione watched her for a moment before standing and calling her class to order.


	38. Chapter 38

"Thank you for coming in," Dumbledore said to Hermione as she walked into his office.

Immediately Hermione noted Greta Tethers sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Not a problem, Headmaster," Hermione said as she eyed Greta. "Madam Tethers."

"Madam Snape," Greta said as she turned to face Hermione with a false smile.

"Hermione, Ms. Tethers has some concerns about your teaching her daughter Melanie," Dumbledore said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Concerns?" Hermione asked as she looked directly at Greta.

"You are not qualified Mrs. Snape," Greta said clearly. "That, and you have no love for my family. I fear your lack of expertise and history with my family would colour your grading of my daughter's work."

"It's been five days Ms. Tethers," Hermione said as she approached the woman. "Melanie has submitted two assignments and two potions, all of which have received A's if I'm correct."

"You are," Greta conceeded. "That still does not answer my concerns."

"Madam Snape received unprecedented scores in her Potions NEWTS and..." Dumbledore began.

"Does she have a completed apprentiship in Potions? A teaching certificate? Years of experience in the field?" Greta asked. "We all know the answers to those questions."

"I have just been published for my groundbreaking work in splinching in Arith..."

"So one professional research article?" Greta said with disdain. "That does not say illustrious career to me."

"I beg to..." Hermione began.

"And I understand there was a bit of a controversy...another apprentice saying he helped with the work?"

"The review board at the Salem Institute agreed that he had falsified..."

"My, my Mrs. Snape, you do make things interesting," Greta Tethers commented.

Hermione took a moment to breath before continuing.

"Ms. Tethers, you know very well that Severus is in hospital and that I am only covering his classes until he returns," Hermione said indignant.

"Which raises my other concern," Greta explained. "My past relationship with Severus, I think, is colouring how you teach my daughter."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You yelled at her yesterday in class," Greta said as she sat up straighter.

"She was about to add an ingredient that would turn her hand purple for a week," Hermione said, looking at Dumbledore for assistance. "Would you rather I let her?"

"No, of course not," Greta agreed. "It was your method. You yelled at Melanie because you are upset with me."

"Ms. Tethers, I think you need to understand..." Dumbledore started.

"I yelled at Melanie because I was across the room and that was the only way to get her attention!" Hermione yelled at Greta. "Am I getting yours now?"

"Headmaster, I'm sure you can see what my point is," Greta explained with a sigh.

"Greta, I am not letting the fact that you propositioned my husband, or that you claim to still be in love with him, temper how I deal with your innocent daughter. But it will affect how I deal with you." Hermione explained.

"Excuse me?" Greta asked, indignant.

Just then an owl entered the room and landed on Dumbledore's desk. He opened it as the women in his office continued to argue.

"If you have an issue with how I teach, send me an owl, or speak with Dumbledore," Hermione continued. "I will not be baited and subjected to your pointless accusations."

"Pointless?!" Greta asked as she stood from her seat.

"Ladies," Dumbledore called to them.

"You are wasting my time...Dumbledore's time and..."

"Ladies!" Dumbledore called.

"Yes?!" Hermione and Greta asked at the same time.

"I have just received an OWL from Severus," Dumbledore explained. "He'll be back and teaching her class on Monday."

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"I am sure Severus and I can work together to..." Greta began, satisfied.

"He's not well enough, yet," Hermione said to Dumbledore, ignoring Greta's comments.

"He'll be back on Monday," Dumbledore explained. "Does this satisfy you Ms. Tethers?"

"It does," Greta smiled. "I really didn't want to cause any trouble, but now with Severus back, I'm sure Melanie will be getting the quality education Hogwarts is known for."

"I'm glad we could meet an agreement," Dumbledore stood to escort her out of his office.

"Thank you for your help," Greta smiled at him as she walked toward the door. "I hope I didn't offend you Mrs. Snape."

Hermione said nothing in return and merely watched Greta leave the office.

Dumbledore shut his door and turned to her.

"How could you?!" Hermione snapped.

"She is correct about your level of education, but I don't doubt for a moment that you were a fair and good teacher to her daughter." Dumbledore explained.

"Severus is not well enough to return to teaching," Hermione explained.

"He won't be teaching his full compliment," Dumbledore explained. "He'll take the NEWT students and the 3rd years. I'll manage the rest until he's ready for them all."

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"We need to satisfy Ms. Tethers and he asked for the NEWTs," Dumbledore explained.

"So you are willing to have him return to work before he's ready to satisfy some pain in the ass mother who's only out to get me and..."

"I didn't suggest it," Dumbledore explained. "I merely told him of the meeting and he responded with this solution. He's concerned for your health in your delicate condition my dear."

Hermione sighed. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you for coming in on such short notice Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore nodded. "And give Severus my best when you see him tonight."

She nodded and left. No more happy with the situation now then earlier.

* * *

"Leave me be, you blasted woman!" Severus snapped as she tried to take his arm to help him walk.

"I just know your legs are weak from disuse Severus, and I don't want you falling," Hermione snapped back.

It was Saturday and she was picking him up from the hospital to take him home. Last night had not gone well. They had bickered, she had stormed out, and he wondered if she was even going to come the next morning to collect him or, if he'd have to call Minerva.

"And in your condition," he sneered at her. "You are the perfect person to keep me from falling."

"You seem to be using my 'condition' a lot lately to do things I don't like," Hermione snapped back as they continued to walk close together down the hall.

He sighed next to her and she closed her eyes briefly, cursing herself for being pulled into this argument with him. She knew after almost 2 weeks in St Mungos he was at the end of his rope. She also knew that he was only coming back early because he was worried about her. Hermione instantly felt badly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he took her hand. "I shouldn't speak to you this way."

Her eyes found his and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm a horrible patient, and a wretched husband," he admitted. "I just want out of here before someone realizes there was one more bloody test they forgot to perform."

She chuckled at his joke.

"I'm sorry Severus, I just...it's just been hard and you aren't making it any easier," she admitted. "And...and neither am I, really."

"How are the little ones?" He asked as he placed a hand on her large belly and stopped their forward motion. "It's been a few days..."

"Talk to them and they'll start," she smiled at him.

"Hermione, I can't...we're in the middle..."

She looked at him and sighed.

Severus looked around and, seeing a door immediately behind him, pulled her into an empty examination room.

"Severus, what...?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm not going to talk to your belly in the middle of bloody St Mungos," he said as he leaned down toward her belly. "They'll cart me off to the loony bin."

She laughed at his joke and watched as he nuzzled her belly with his nose.

"Are we behaving for mummy?" He asked as he placed his hands gently on her rounded swollen belly.

He smiled when he was swiftly kicked.

"I've missed our little talks. Where did we leave off? Ah yes, the invention of the time turner." Both babies rolled around in her belly causing waves and ripples to float under her sundress.

Hermione giggled. "They are going to be the most educated inutero children in the wizarding world."

"I'm not the sort of man to recite fairy tales or nursery rhymes Hermione," Severus said as he poked her belly, hoping for a reaction. "Our children will appreciate history."

"Our children will appreciate you," she smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Tonight, the history of the time turner," he said as he got either an elbow or knee poked at him. "For now, we must head home."

"Before they cart you off," she chuckled.

Severus stood from his spot crouching and towered over Hermione. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I've been sharp," Hermione started. "I really do want you home, but teaching this early..."

"It's just a few days earlier than planned and, with my reduced schedule, it'll be fine," he said softly caressing the side of her face. "I'll be fine, and you need your rest."

She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Take me home, love," he said softly before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. All was well.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note: We are probably about 6 or so chapters away from the end so I wanted to give everyone fair warning! I have truly enjoyed writing this one, but all things must come to an end. Thank you to all the reviewers-it's lovely to see so many people enjoying the story. **

**Also, in a bit of self promotion, I have another story Sight of the Sun that I'd like to encourage everyone to check out. It's only 4 chapters in and I'll be focusing on that one after this story is done. **

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked Ginny as she broke free from Seamus Finnigan.

"Uh, sure," Ginny said surprised by the offer.

Severus took her by the waist and started to lead her around the dance floor.

"Mione put you up to this, right?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked, looking down at her.

"Because you would never do this on your own?" Ginny said smiling at him.

"True," he agreed.

"So why'd she make you?" Ginny asked as he turned her in his arms.

"She doesn't want to dance and feels she's somehow...denying me the experience," Severus said with disdain.

"And you are trying to please your very pregnant wife?" Ginny asked him.

"It beats the alternative," Severus explained.

"The alternative being her nagging you," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I'm actually more worried about the crying," Severus explained with a chuckle.

"She looks tired," Ginny noted as she looked at his wife.

"She's not sleeping very well," Severus said as he glanced toward his wife. "She's uncomfortable and can't position herself well during the night."

"Don't most people have twins early?" Ginny asked.

"Most do," Severus explained. "But my over-achiever wife is going to carry them to full term, that I'm sure of."

"Full term is?" Ginny asked.

"Ten days from now," Severus explained.

"Are you ready for the babies?" Ginny asked as she smirked at him.

"Are any of us ever?" Severus said as he twirled her. "Any couple that says they are ready for a baby is kidding themselves."

"But are you ready?" Ginny asked pointedly. "I know you don't have much love for children."

"I don't care much for other people's children," Severus agreed. "But I think I will quite like mine; if they are anything like their mother."

Ginny looked at him for a long moment. "She's changed you professor."

"Gods, that sounds so trite Ginerva," he said dismissively.

"I mean it though," Ginny laughed. "You and she are one of the happiest couples I know."

"Thank you," Severus said softly.

"Will you stay married?" Ginny asked. "I mean, we all know it's going to be, eventually, overturned and..."

"Are you asking what my intentions are with your friend?" Severus laughed at her. "It's a little late for that considering we've been married for almost 2 years and are about to have twins."

"I guess it is a little...are you going to stay married?" Ginny asked, impatient.

"Yes," he answered her succintly.

"Good," Ginny said with a smile. "I'd just hate to see her alone with kids."

"She won't be," Severus said assuredly.

They danced for a while silently.

"And what about you and Mr Longbottom?" Severus asked.

"I love Neville with all my heart," Ginny cooed. "His damn grandmother I can do without...but, but I guess she's part of the package."

"She is quite the..." Severus said as he looked at the old woman scowling in the corner.

"She's quite something," Ginny said as she followed his line of vision. "She faked illnesses for a year to delay this event."

"Not surprising," Severus said as he twirled her. "She considers your family beneath hers."

"I know," Ginny said as she sighed.

"She's wrong, you know," Severus said. "Her family may have money, but they are not the most respectable lineage."

"Pardon me?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Her grandmother ran a wizard's brothel in Romania," Severus explained.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's spent a lot of money to hide that bit of heritage," Severus explained.

"Holy shit!" Ginny exclaimed. "Mrs High and Mighty!"

"Just thought you'd appreciate a bit of your new family's heritage," Severus smiled at her.

"I do," Ginny smiled back. "Thanks."

They danced for a moment just taking in the event around them.

"I hear you have a bitch of your own to contend with," Ginny said.

"Greta Tethers," Severus said with disdain.

"Hermione said she's owling regularly about her daughter?"

"She was," Severus said as he twirled her again.

"Was?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione hasn't told you that I took on an apprentice?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"No, no she hasn't," Ginny said perplexed. The professor never took on apprentices.

"Mr. Barenbaum now has the distinct pleasure of dealing with Madam Tethers and her constant complaints and questions," Severus said as he dipped her slightly.

"You devil," Ginny smiled at him.

"The owls dried up once she knew she wasn't dealing with me anymore," Severus smiled. "I'm sure it's not the end of Greta, but it'll quiet her to the time being."

"You must be an incredible shag," Ginny said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Um, I mean, she's a bit relentless," Ginny corrected.

"Greta doesn't like to lose," Severus conceded. "But she'll not win with me."

"I'm shocked, with Mione's hormones, she hasn't hexed her into next week," Ginny laughed.

"I have some alternatives," Severus said under his breath.

"You have a plan for her, don't you?" Ginny asked as the song started to end.

"I will protect my family," Severus merely said. "Greta Tethers has caused us far too much grief already. I'll have no more of it."

"Just please don't do anything that'll land you in Azka..."

Just then Ron ran into the couple dancing. "Professor, sir!"

"What is so urgent Mr Weasley?" Severus asked, bothered as he and Ginny broke apart.

"Mione just went into labour in the ladies!" Ron explained.

"Bloody hell!" Severus yelled before he started to run toward the ladies.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hermione!" Severus called as she pushed past the group of people loitering in the doorway.

"I'm fine!" Hermione called weakly from the area near the sink.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he approached her and Luna Weasley.

"Her water broke while in the loo," Luna explained calmly. "I handed Molly to Molly and..."

"How are you?" Severus asked as he knelt next to his wife.

"I'm fine," she said, even though she looked pale. "I was sick though."

"Can you get up?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and he and Ron each grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up.

"Her contractions haven't really started," Luna explained.

"Which means what, exactly?" Ginny asked concerned.

"She has some time," Luna explained as she took baby Molly back from Molly Weasley.

"I read we can't appar..." Severus started.

"No mate," Ron said as they walked toward the exit. "You're delivering at the Burrow."

"Wonderful," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Severus call the midwitch," Hermione said as she walked carefully.

"I will once I get you somewhere more...comfortable."

"Mione, I just heard th..." Neville Longbottom said as he scooted to a stop in front of them.

"Mr Longbottom, kindly clear the way ahead of us," Severus said as he and Ron walked with Hermione.

"Oh right. Everyone move aside!" Neville called ahead of them as they walked slowly toward the stairs.

"I'll levitate you up to..." Severus said as he looked toward Ron for direction.

"Gin's room is free and probably the nicest," Ron explained.

"Lead the way Mr Weasley," Severus said as he levitated his wife and followed Ron up the stairs.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Severus' hand.

"I'm scared," she said nervously.

He squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her. "Everything will be just fine, my dear."

* * *

Eight hours later, little had changed. Hermione had sporadic contractions and had hardly dialated. The reception had gone on and many guests were still dancing and partying in the tent outside. Every single Weasley had been coming in and checking on her progress throughout the eight hours. At first, Hermione was comforted by their love and support, but lately, she was just annoyed with it.

"Anything yet?" Ginny asked as she walked into her old room.

"You're not making me feel any better," Hermione groaned as she walked around the room.

Severus sat in a chair in the corner, next to the midwitch and watched. At first he had walked with Hermione, then she said he annoyed her, so he left the room to get a cup of tea, then she was angry at him for that. Nothing he did seemed to please her, so he sat out of the way and hoped she didn't find issue with that as well.

"So, nothing?" Ginny asked. Severus could tell she'd had one too many glasses of champagne.

"Hermione has four more hours before they decide that the babies must be delivered by c-section." Severus supplied as he noticed his wife's temper rising.

"Can I...?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said swiftly as she rubbed circles on her large belly.

"Uh, okay," Ginny said as she teetered before them. "If you need anything..."

"We will!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny quickly walked out the door; duly dismissed.

The door closed behind her and Hermione let out a large groan. Severus jumped to his feet thinking it was a large contraction and she may need his help.

"If one more bloody Weasley comes in here to ask if there are babies yet, when there obviously aren't, I may just deliver them in Azkaban because I have avada'd them!"

"My dear, you have crashed their daughter's wedding with..."

"I don't need this!" Hermione snapped. "I need these bloody babies to...to bloody arrive already!"

"I think you should try the bath," the midwitch advised. "We can transfigure a tub and..."

"And lay buck naked for every fecking Weasley to walk in and..."

"We'll ward the door," Severus offered. "It'll just be you, me, and Georgia."

"Fine," Hermione said with a huff. "But you better ward that door so heavily Voldemort himself couldn't get in! I'll be damned if..."

"I understand," Severus said soothingly as he kissed her on the forehead. "I know you are uncomfortable and anxious, but these babies will be with us soon."

"I know," she said as she leaned into his frame and allowed herself to be held. "I just...all these people around and constantly..."

"Hermione dear!" Molly Weasley called from the other side of the door. "I have some broth that I thought..."

"Fucking hell," Hermione sighed into his chest.

Severus took his wand and warded the door quickly before it opened.

"We're good Molly!" he called back. "Tell everyone that Hermione is resting right now and we'll inform you when we have news."

"Oh...uh, okay," Molly said sadly on the other side of the door.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled weakly up at him.


	41. Chapter 41

"Roll onto your left side!" Georgia commanded as she held her wand over Hermione's belly. "I can't..."

"No," Hermione whimpered as Severus placed an unsteady hand on her forehead. "Where's his...?"

"Shhh!" Georgia hissed.

Silent tears started to fall down Hermione's face. It had been two hours since Severus had warded the door. She'd had a long bath, her contractions had picked up speed but were still four minutes apart and she'd only dilated to eight centimetres. Recently, the boy baby's heartbeat had become erratic, rising to levels of great distress, and falling to a point where it was hard to find. Georgia had been trying to get her in various positions to help him.

Hermione and Severus listened to their daughter's distinct and steady heartbeat as it echoed in the room. It was strong. In the background there was a small erratic flutter that was extremely worrisome. Their son was in distress.

"We're taking them now," Georgia said as she stepped away from Hermione and sent a Patronus of a dolphin out the window.

Georgia had been calling St Mungos for the last 20 minutes and they'd been assured another mediwitch would be there to assist in a c-section. None had arrived yet. This most recent message included a few choice words.

"Severus, I need you to go downstairs and find the first non-drunk person and bring them up here immediately," Georgia said as she changed her robes. "We're going to need some help."

Severus looked down at his crying wife, quickly kissed her forehead, and ran to the door, taking down his wards with a swiftness that even surprised him.

"Georgia, what can I...? My son..." Hermione whimpered.

"He'll be good as soon as we take him out, Hermione," Georgia reassured her. "We just can't wait for St Mungos to send someone, so I'll need someone to help me and Severus will be with you."

Hermione lay on her left side and rubbed her belly, silently imploring her son to hold on. Georgia handed her a potion that paralyzed and numbed her lower body.

She barely noticed as Georgia transfigured a nearby table into an operating bed, lights into spot lights, and opened a bag of sterilized tools that she carefully laid out for surgery. Georgia gently rolled Hermione onto her side, opened up the robe she'd been wearing completely and sterilized her belly.

Within minutes Severus had arrived back with none other than Luna Weasley.

"She was the only one," he said apologetically as he walked into the room after the young mother.

"I'm breastfeeding and alcohol isn't good for Molly," Luna explained softly as she walked toward Hermione. "Your son is struggling?"

Hermione could only nod her head as tears poured down her cheeks.

Luna patted her head and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "He's going to be fine."

"Uh, I'm going to need Miss...?" Georgia asked as she eyed the ethereal blonde creature before her.

"Luna," she supplied.

"I'm going to need you to help down at this end, while Severus supports Hermione," Georgia explained quickly. "You'll need to..."

"Oh, I faint at the sight of blood," Luna explained as if it was a fact they should have known.

"What?" Severus snapped as he looked at her.

"They had to spell me during my delivery so I wouldn't go unconscious," Luna explained. "It was quite complicated but we knew in advance."

"It is quite complicated and we...we don't have time for..." Georgia said as she tried to take in the situation and figure out a new plan.

"I will assist you," Severus said as he spelled his own robes away and donned sterile ones. "Is that alright my love?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Do whatever you need to, and get my babies out safely," Hermione said with a cracked voice. "Severus, you help Georgia and Luna can stay here with me."

"I'll screen you so Luna doesn't see blood, and neither do you," Georgia said as a screen went up around Hermione's chest blocking her view.

"I'm scared for him," Hermione admitted as fresh crying racked her body.

"He'll be fine," Severus said in a voice from the other side of the screen that was steadier than he felt.

Luna leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead again, reassuring her that her son would be fine and that he would grow up to torment her little Molly.

On the other side of the screen Georgia opened up layer upon layer of tissue to gain access to the babies. Severus watched as he stomach did flips. It was one thing to see someone tortured within an inch of their life; it was another to see his wife cut open.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

Georgia nodded for Severus to hand her a sterile cloth to mop up the blood.

"I'm just making my way to the babies," Georgia said as she continued to work. "Everything's going well."

Severus sterilized the areas as they opened them and watched with rapt attention until he could see his children.

"Severus, I'm going to need you to pass me those silver clamps," Georgia said as she cut through the last layers.

Severus placed the clamps in her hands, sterilized the area and watched as Hermione's uterus became visible. It was hard to tell where the babies were.

"Hold this with me," Georgia said as they clamped back Hermione's stomach in an unnatural position so Georgia could gain access to the babies.

Severus found himself numb to the sight before him. His wife opened up, blood, everywhere, and his children somewhere inside and close at hand. His son possibly dead. His stomach rolled and his thoughts strayed to the fact that this moment will be part of his nightmares from now on.

'Later,' he thought to himself. 'Later I can be sick about this.'

"How are you doing Hermione?" Georgia asked as she started to place her hands inside Hermione.

"Fine, are they...?"

"Almost," Georgia grunted as she felt around and started to pull out a child. "Get the warming blanket Severus. And you'll have to clear his nose with the suction."

Severus snapped into service and brought it over to her.

Georgia cast a Silencio spell over the two of them. "If he's not breathing, you need to perform CPR on him while I take the girl out. I can't hesitate with her either or I place her in distress. If bloody St Mungos..."

"I...I understand," he said as he swallowed hard knowing Georgia expected his son not to be breathing.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Severus," Georgia apologized before she pulled a pale baby out from Hermione's uterus. He wasn't crying and appeared to not be moving.

It felt like slow motion to Severus, as Georgia handed him his son and he wrapped the still baby in his arms, holding him close to his body. He walked with the child to a nearby table and laid him down on it.

"Clear his nose then lift him by his feet and smack his back harder then you think you should!" Georgia yelled at Severus. "If that doesn't work you'll need to do CPR."

He could hear Hermione's muffled cries on the other side of the Silencio spell. She knew it was up and was imploring them for information.

Severus quickly cleared his nose and then, picking him up as if he were a prize rabbit, hoisted his son into the cold air and smacked his back hard. The baby's body suddenly twitched and a gurgled scream reverberated through the room.

"Oh my god!" Severus cried as he looked at the now breathing child before him.

"Again!" Georgia commanded as she lifted a screaming daughter from inside Hermione.

Severus did as he was told and he son screamed some more, coughing up mucus as he did. Severus began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Georgia lowered the Silencio spell and Hermione's cries to know what was happening now filled the room with the voices of their two screaming babies.

"Are they okay? Is he alright?" Hermione yelled at them.

"Fine," Severus laughed as he bundled their son. "He's bloody pissed off."

Hermione laughed at her husband's description of their son.

"And the girl?" Hermione asked as she watched Georgia come around the side of the screen.

"See for yourself," Georgia smiled at her as she handed Hermione her daughter. "She came out screaming, she's her own girl already."

"Just like her mum," Luna noted with a smile as she touched the baby's downy black hair. "But looks like her dad."

Hermione held her baby girl in her arms and didn't notice the pop of apparition in the room as the other mediwitch from St Mungos finally arrived. All she heard was the beautiful cries of her two children.

"Take a look," Severus said as he rounded to where his wife was and showed her their son. He was bald and somewhat blue but screaming for all he was worth. "He's beautiful."

"You're both so very brave," Hermione said as she kissed their heads and cried. "I love you."

Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione briefly on the lips. "You were amazing."

"I love you so much," Hermione cried. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Severus smiled at his wife as tears silently fell down his cheeks. In the back of his brain he realized he's need to obliviate Mrs. Weasley so she couldn't tell everyone that he'd cried.

"We need them back for testing," Georgia said as she walked up to the new family. "Mediwitch Harrington has arrived and she'll be delivering the placenta and closing you up while I check out these two gorgeous children."

Hermione kissed both babies again before Georgia took her daughter away and Severus followed with their son.

She didn't hear anything but her children's cries as they delivered the placenta, or sewed her up. Hermione couldn't help the smile that was plastered across her face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a short one but things have been a bit crazy with work and my daily updates have turned into once every 3 days updates. We have about 3 more chapters to go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can't they make up their mind when to bloody sleep?" Severus mumbled as he threw back the covers on their bed and reached towards a baby in a bassinet.

"No, they can't," Hermione yawned next to him. She was topless and feeding their son while sitting on their bed; he was the quieter of the two babies. Their daughter had barely been asleep two hours.

"It's alright," Severus said as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and started to bounce her as he walked. "It can't have been two hours since the queen has demanded food."

"If you change her first, I'll be done with the little prince by then," Hermione said as she tiredly patted his head as he fed. His eyes were getting droopy, despite his sister's howls. She was happy he was eating so well and always let him go as long as he wished.

"She does need changing," he said with a twitch of his nose as he smelt her diaper.

Severus made his way to the change table and started one of his most hated tasks, changing a diaper filled with baby shit. It wasn't that it smelled; it didn't, not really. It was that the squirmy baby always managed to get it all over them self and him in the process.

"We can't keep up with this schedule Hermione," he said as he undid the diaper. "I nearly allowed a Hufflepuff to add hern powder to her morasis base. Do you know what...?"

"Everyone in the class would have re-appeared in twelve to twenty-four hours," Hermione said quietly as she popped her son off her nipple.

"Yes, but the paperwork..." he mused.

Hermione got up from her spot and carried her son over to the bassinet on her side of the bed and gently laid him down covering him with a soft blanket. She stood a moment admiring him before she walked up beside her husband.

"It's only been four weeks," she mused as she leaned her head against his arm for support. "The mediwitch says they are both doing great and will settle in soon."

"I can't keep up this schedule," he said as he wiped his daughter's bum and dried it. "And you especially can't keep up this schedule. You're lucky if you sleep five hours a day. Sleeping no more than 40 minutes at a go."

"I'm fine," she said as a yawn escaped her.

Severus started to do up the baby's jammies. "The mediwitch said you could start supplementing Liesel with a bottle."

"Yes, but..." Hermione started as she played with her daughter's foot.

"No buts," he said as he handed their daughter to her and spelled his hands clean. "You need more sleep. You can still breastfeed her a few times a day, but a bottle will give her a fuller belly and you a few more hours sleep at night."

"I think Etienne would sleep longer if she didn't wake him so much," Hermione conceded. "He needs more continuous sleep than Liesel will permit."

"And I could feed her in the middle of the night while you slept, if needed" Severus said as he rubbed her shoulder.

She got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, gently. "That still doesn't solve the problem of your lack of sleep."

"I'll give my students more book work and less lab time for a few weeks," he said with a smirk. "I can sleep in my store room while they work."

"So much for quality education," Hermione said with a chuckle as she walked back towards the bed with their daughter.

"Madam, we are working on mere survival right now," he said as he fell into bed next to her and watched her start to feed Liesel.

"I know you're sleep deprived and I'm a grouch and missy here won't stop screaming and there are diapers and ointments all ov..."

"I love all of you," Severus said softly as he looked into her eyes. "I love the chaos and the noise and the madness that is our life right now, because they are here with us. Healthy and happy and...and here."

"They are," Hermione smiled down at him. "I was so scared Severus..."

"He's fine," Severus re-assured her. "He's gaining weight and we'll know more as he grows...and if there is anything, we'll figure it out."

"I know," she smiled up at him. "They mentioned cerebral palsy and I've been looking up..."

"We don't know yet," he said softly. "Worrying about something that may or may not be the case is not any use. He's our son. We'll do everything for him. He'll be amazing; he's a Snape."

Hermione smiled at him and they sat quietly for a few minutes. Liesel fed often, but not for long, she'd be done soon. Severus loved to watch his wife in this maternal act; it was both amazing and humbling.

"I know," Hermione said as she noticed her daughter start to drift off and leave the nipple. "I just worry."

"Once we know for sure, we'll figure it out," he said as he reached for their daughter and lifted her to his shoulder to burp her. "For now, you rest."

He kissed the top of her head and rose from the bed. Walking toward their living room he barely heard the soft 'I love you, Severus' before he shut the door behind him.

"Now Miss Queen Bee, lets get a burp and fart out of you so I can get back to sleep," he said to his daughter before he kissed her on the head.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Some of you will be sad that I jumped ahead in time so much, but there were some things I needed to cover before the story ended and that could only be accomplished with a time jump. The story doesn't end here, but it will soon. Thank you so much for following. **

* * *

"Etienne, what did I say about the broom?" Severus called to his son as he flew past him on the Quidditch Pitch. "Not so bloody high!"

"Severus!" Hermione yelled as she marched toward him. "I thought we agreed that until the sticking charm was perfected, he wasn't going to fly!"

"He's not supposed to be more than two metres off the ground," Severus said as they both watched their son zoom past. "Etienne! Don't make me take you down myself!"

Their son stopped suddenly, turned and zoomed back to them, landing less than gracefully in front of them.

Hermione accio'd his crutches and handed them to her son. "You are not getting back on that broom until you agree to listen to your father when he..."

"Aww mom!" The eleven year old moaned. "Everyone else, even Liesel, flies on their own and higher than two metres!"

"And they don't require..." Hermione began as her son inserted his arms into the holders of the crutches.

"I don't want to be the only one at school who can't fly!" Etienne said indignantly.

"You've just proven that it won't be the case," Severus said as he eyed his son. "At great risk to your person."

Severus snatched the broom from his son's hands.

"Dad, please!" Etienne cried.

"Young man, if you want to fly, you need to follow my rules or I will personally see to it that you are not permitted to participate in Madam Hooch's class."

"No! You can't!" Etienne yelled.

"I most certainly can, and I most certainly will," Severus said leaving no room for doubt.

"Etienne, go back to our rooms and finish your piano practice," Hermione said as she watched father and son glare at each other.

"Fine!" Etienne snapped before he turned and slowly made his way back to the castle.

When he was out of earshot Severus turned to Hermione. "And to think that, in the beginning, he was the quiet one."

"He is normally," Hermione said as she watched her son make his way back. "But you and he Severus..."

"I know," the wizard sighed softly. "He just...he tests my limits constantly and...and I can't seem to get him to understand that physically he needs to be more careful than most other boys."

"I think we remind him of that enough," she said as she wrapped an arm around her husband and snuggled into his shoulder. "I worry about him too. So much."

They stood quietly for a while just thinking about their son and all the challenges he'd already faced in life and the many to come. The cerebral palsy meant he walked later than others and with the aid of crutches, he tired more easily, took longer to learn things, and got frustrated with his lag behind others his age. He was a smart boy, it just took him longer to process information and much longer to physically accomplish what others found easy. At first, Hermione had coddled him and done everything for him. Several years and many arguments later, she realized that Severus' idea to let him learn things without his mother's constant assistance, actually meant he had accomplished more. Etienne, as much as he hated to admit it, thrived on challenge and it had been Severus who had noticed this in his character.

His twin sister Liesel was a completely different story. She was loud and boisterous, where her brother was quiet and studious. She had many friends and thrived on human companionship more than intellectual pursuits. She was smart as well, but school didn't hold the same appeal for her as it did the other members of her family. While Hermione had hovered over Etienne, Liesel had gravitated toward her father. He listened patiently while she explained the long, complicated workings of the girl's social circles and her perchance for teen drama novels. He listened not for content, but for the way her face lit up and she came to life with every fight amongst her peers and torment with the boys. She sought her mother out when she needed compassion and her father when she needed advice. She was his daughter more than anything.

"His whole life is going to be a struggle. I just wanted to give him a chance to learn this before he started. But, he can't start slow like I requested. No, he's got to jump into the deep end right away." Severus said, breaking the silence.

He wrapped an arm around his wife and looked over his shoulder at his son who was still walking back to the castle.

"Liesel wants to go to Molly's for a sleepover," Hermione explained. "You need to floo her over."

"You can't?" Severus asked with a groan.

"No," Hermione said as she slapped his chest good-naturedly. "Luna will chat me up and I'll never get out of there. At least if you take her over, you'll get out of there quick enough."

"But then I have to speak with her," Severus said with a sneer.

"Grow up!" Hermione said with a smirk. "If you can convince Etienne to go and stay as well...we'll be all alone."

"He won't want to be with the girls," Severus said, knowing the idea wouldn't work and saddened by that fact.

"Clarence will be there too," Hermione explained. "Bill and Fleur are away for the weekend at a conference and their kids are split between three houses. Ron and Luna got Clarence."

"Clarence is there, huh?" Severus asked, suddenly seeing a possibility.

"If you can make nice with your son, he might agree to..."

"Au contraire," Severus smiled at her. "He'll want to get as far away from me as possible, as long as I don't make nice."

"You are not Slytherining our son so you get a night with me alone," Hermione chided.

"Fine," he sighed as he kissed the side of her head. "But if he wants to stay back, you are to blame."

"We're away next weekend at Melanie's wedding, it's not like you aren't getting any time alone with me soon. We booked two rooms."

"I was glad to see we were invited," Severus said thoughtfully. "I grew to like her quite a bit once her horrible mother was out of our lives."

"Introducing Greta to Mr. Fitzgerald was a smart move," Hermione said softly. "It was sooo unfortunate he decided they should move to Australia right after marrying."

"And that he failed to share that move with Greta before the nuptials," Severus smirked.

"I'm glad Melanie decided to stay at Hogwarts though," Hermione. "She made a great babysitter, and she really got Etienne."

"She did do very well with him," Severus agreed.

They fell into silence for a few moments. Severus glanced at his son and noted it wouldn't be long before they could leave.

"How do you think Greta will be?" Hermione asked.

"It's been over a decade love," Severus said as he nuzzled her. "I wasn't that good of a shag."

"Sometimes I beg to differ," Hermione said.

"Sometimes?" He asked, worried.

Hermione laughed at his quickly lost self-confidence. He squeezed her a little tighter to his frame and tucked some stray wild hairs behind her ear.

"You need to stop butting heads with Etienne," she said softly. "It'll only get worse when he's a teenager."

"I was trying to be nice by taking him out here," Severus explained. "It was against his mother's explicit orders; I was trying to build camaraderie."

"That went well," Hermione chuckled.

They both turned their heads to watch their son finally make it to the castle gardens.

Hermione went to walk back when Severus held her close to him by clutching her waist.

"Not yet," he said as he eyed their son.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"We can't overtake him after such a lead," Severus explained. "It'd only upset him more."

She smiled at her husband and took her place pressed up against him.

"Are you ready to teach your own children?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Liesel and Etienne will be the brightest in Potions; I have no worries," he said as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"You have to be nice to them, you know," she said warning him.

"When am I not nice?" He joked.

"You know what I mean," she said as she turned and looked up at him. "They love you honey, and although they have heard you are a difficult professor, they shouldn't see anything mean."

"I understand, without your gentle reminder, that I need to 'reign myself in' " Severus sighed.

She chuckled to herself. "I never thought I'd see the day where you gained this level of self awareness."

"I'm not some caveman you know," Severus said a little insulted.

"I know," she chuckled.

"I am, however, aware that if we don't get home soon, the possibility of having our home to ourselves tonight, flies out the window like a randy witch." Severus said as he stepped away from her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go and see if you'll get some fun tonight," Hermione teased as she walked back with him.

"If he doesn't go, I'll cast a muffilato after he's asleep so we can both have some fun," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"You sure the joke doesn't involve a randy wizard?" She asked with a smile.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! This is the final chapter of _A Marriage Full of Surprises_. I wanted to thank you for sticking with this story through 44 chapters. It was so much fun to write and a I soooo enjoyed all of your reviews. I have jumped ahead in time to get the story where I wanted it to end. I hope you enjoyed Severus and Hermione's journey through the marriage law and my portrayal of them. I am going to plug _Sight of the Sun_ story I'm currently working on for this pairing so please check it out.** **Again, thank you so much for your support! Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending...**

* * *

Severus Snape stood at the doorway to his daughter's bedroom and felt his stomach drop. She was sitting at her dressing table fixing her hair and smiling.

He closed his eyes and remembered the little girl who used to get into her mother's make-up and look like a drag queen when she emerged from their bedroom. He remembered her clamouring onto his lap to read stories, running out the door with jam on her face to play, the skinned knees, the tears, the laughs, the broken hearts. He pictured clearly in his head teaching her to waltz before her first Yule Ball, catching her snogging a boy in a corridor, giving a young man a dressing down for spreading a false rumour about her, and shaking the hand of the man she fell in love with. Time had passed so quickly.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she walked up behind him.

"Yes, sorry," he apologized as he moved out of the way to let her pass.

"I found them!" Hermione announced as she walked into the room that housed their daughter carrying a string of pearls.

"Thanks mom!" Liesel said as Hermione placed them around her neck and did them up. "They look gorgeous."

"Severus, do you remember when you gave them to me?" Hermione asked him as she turned to watch the serious wizard at the back of the room.

"An anniversary, I'm sure," he said as he walked toward the pair of women in his life.

"It was my thirtieth birthday gift," Hermione reminded him.

"Now I recall," he said with a smirk as he walked up behind them.

"You didn't remember at all," Hermione smiled at him.

"I assure you madam I remember everything," Severus said softly as he kissed his wife's neck. "I bought them for you while in the Caribbean with the children. You were drooling over them and..."

"I wasn't drooling," she snickered.

"Irregardless, they were a present for you, from me," he said as he looked down at his daughter. "And now they grace the neck of another beautiful witch."

"Thanks dad," Liesel smiled up at him.

"I have to go and get Etienne's tie," Hermione gasped as she scurried from the room.

"You look gorgeous honey," Severus said as he looked at Liesel's reflection in the mirror. She was a vision in her pale purple dress. It offset her raven locks and pale dewy skin; she looked incandescent.

"Any last minute advice?" Liesel asked nervously.

Severus leaned down and kissed the top of her silky hair. "You are always right."

"What?!" Liesel started to laugh. "I ask you for marriage advice and you tell me that?"

"Well, it's true," Severus said softly. "I have always trusted that your mother was right and we are quite happy."

"So Nathaniel just has to always trust that I'm right?" She snickered.

"I just told him as much," Severus grinned down at his daughter.

"Dad!" Liesel said as she smacked his arm.

"You're mother and I have been married for twenty five years Liesel, you don't think I know a thing or two about a lasting relationship?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me some more of your advice, oh wise old owl," Liesel said jokingly as she rotated to face her father.

"Have faith that the person you love, the person you are committed to, is not an idiot. They may see things differently than you do, make decisions you don't agree with, but they are not a fool. Trust that and take some time to figure out why they do what they do."

"Okay, that's nice sage advice," Liesel said with a smirk. "Better than you are always right."

"Love him with all your heart," Severus said seriously. "And don't doubt his love for you."

Liesel rose from her seat and hugged her father fiercely. "I love you dad."

"And I love you, Liesel," Severus said as he held his daughter against him.

"I hope Nathaniel and I can be as happy as you and mom are," Liesel said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I do too," Severus said as he kissed her nose.

"Are we ready?" Hermione called as she waltzed into the room with Etienne following close behind her.

"Yep," Liesel said as she wiped her face again.

"Oh sweetie," Hermione said as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "Stop crying, Nathaniel is wonderful."

"I know," Liesel hiccoughed.

"What did you say, Severus?" Hermione asked, turning on him.

"Nothing bad," Severus said defensively. "I told her to trust him."

"You're going to look a right mess if you keep that up," Etienne chuckled as he approached his sister.

"Shut up," Liesel laughed as she pulled her brother in for a hug. His crutches went flying and he banged his mother in the leg with one.

"You're going to do great," Etienne said softly into her ear as he kissed the side of her face.

"Thanks," she whispered back. "Come visit me in Ireland all the time, okay?"

"You're going to get sick of me," he joked as he pulled away. "Hey, you're wrinkling me up...no hot young witch will hit on me if..."

"Enough," Severus said with a smirk, stopping his son's diatribe. "And stay away from Millicent, please, for the love of Merlin."

"It's not my fault she finds me irresistible," Etienne joked.

"Yes, but her father would appreciate not finding you in her bedroom tomorrow morning like the last time we..."

"I get it, dad" Etienne said as he adjusted his crutches.

"I better get out there, huh?" Liesel said as she straightened her back and stood tall.

"I love you honey," Hermione said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You and Nathaniel are perfect for each other and you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, mom," Liesel smiled at her.

"I love you darling," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too dad," Liesel said as she wiped her nose.

"No more crying or Nathaniel won't recognize you," Etienne joked as he held out his arm for his sister.

Liesel grabbed her flowers and her brother's arm and walked from the room slowly.

"I can't believe she's getting married," Hermione said as she shed a tear. "It seems like yesterday she was in nappies."

"I know," Severus said softly as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "And hopefully we have a few years before she's changing them."

Hermione laughed at his joke. "I know."

They started to walk from the room following their son and daughter.

"Who knew, twenty-five years ago, that we'd be here today like this?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"I knew," Severus said softly as he held the door for his wife. "Maybe not 25 years ago but at least 24 and a half years ago."

Hermione chuckled as they walked into the garden where their daughter would be married. A camera snapped and both she a Severus were caught smiling broadly and holding hands. Twenty-five years had passed, but their love had only grown with time.

THE END


End file.
